Love In The Dark
by LettyMendoza
Summary: In this story there is Love, Hate, Passion. Choices must be made and consequences will follow. Who will be more hurt Jacob or Seth. How far will one go for love. What will they risk for it? Cat fights, Dog fights, Make-outs, OH MY! lol enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys. I cant believe I'm writing a twilight inspired story when I don't know much about Twilight. Please no comments on how wrong I am from the book because I know some stuff wont make sense based on the book. Credit for the Twilight Saga story the characters goes to Stephanie Meyers. However Mia Taylor is a new character that I added, along with her family Clarise and Eric Taylor.

AN: In my story Renesmee and Jacob are 17 and Seth and Mia are 16. The story kind of starts a little like the first twilight but my story is more drawn toward the werewolf as opposed to vampires. Also, the whole separation of packs that happened, well in my story, never happened.

**Chapter 1**

**Mia's POV:**

When I was growing up I was never afraid of the dark. Never believed in monsters, witches, or vampires. But something I was afraid of was fear itself. I was afraid of change and of losing the one's I love. Well, all my fears came true both when I left Forks, and when I came back.

Growing up in Forks was the best. Although I didn't really have girl friends I had like a lot of guy friends and that was fine with me. The one female friend I did have was Bella Swan. She would come and live in Forks for a while then leave with her mom. But ever since I left I haven't seen her. When she wasn't around I hung out mostly with Jacob, Seth, Quil, and Embry. Sam and Paul were my friends too but they were more "mature". Leaving them was so hard and to this day my parents still haven't told me why we moved. But the point was we were back and I couldn't wait to see Jacob…and everyone else of course.

When we got to Billy Black's house I was so full of excitement. I remember having so many good times here with the boys. Playing tag, hide and go seek, you know kid stuff. We got out of the car and my heart was pounding at the thought of seeing Jacob. I was both excited and scared, scared that Jacob was going to be different. But I calmed myself down a bit because honestly, how much could he have changed.

We went inside and there was Billy Black waiting for us. He greeted us and my mom and dad were excited to see him. Especially my dad, Billy and him were just as good friends as Jacob and me. I was really happy to see Billy as well. He was always like my second dad. Considering the fact that I was at his house almost everyday playing with Jacob. Now that my mind when back to Jacob, I had just realized that he wasn't here. Billy and my parents were talking so I didn't want to interrupt them but I really wanted to see Jacob. So it finally came out,

"Where's Jacob?"

They all looked at me then looked at each other and smiled. There was an awkward silence but then Billy answered my question

"He's out with the guys. Seth, Quil, and Embry I believe"

Of course. It should have occurred to me that Jacob was with them. Well I guess I was just going to have to wait for him to come back, unfortunately with the rest of the whack pack.

**Jacob's POV:**

Another day of training with the guys was finished. Heading home was always the worst part of it. Boy do these guys like to mess with me. There so annoying but they keep my life interesting. We were all heading to my house but when we got there we saw an unknown car in the driveway. It looked kind of familiar but I didn't really know who's it was. So I asked the guys and apparently they knew.

"Jake, I cant believe you don't recognize your girlfriends care."

What was Embry talking about. _Girlfriend? _

"That is Mia's parent's car. Remember her, you two where always all lovey dovey"

I really didn't hear what Embry said after the word _Mia_. It hit me. My dada told me that Mia and her family were coming back to Forks and that she was going to be arriving today. I knew I was going to get teased for this but I couldn't help myself and I ran to my house. I couldn't wait to see Mia. I opened the door and…

**Mia's POV:**

"There's Jacob"

I turned around so fast I actually hurt my neck a bit. There he was, almost exactly as how I left him. I don't know why but it just felt right to run up and hug him. He picked me up and spun me around. It was actually a total cliché boy meets girl moment. It was awkward yet, sweet. He put me down but we still stayed connected at the arms.

"Its great to see you"

His voice melted into me and brought back so many memories.

"Its great to see you too"

We stayed like that for a few seconds before…

"ahem"

…having our moment ruined by my mother. Jacob quickly reacted and greeted my mom and dad.

"Its good to have you guys back"

"Its good to be back Jacob. Hopefully this time it will be forever."

"Hopefully"

Jacob looked at me as he said it. I couldn't help but smile.

Jacob and I decided to go into town so I could familiarize myself with everything again. And so we could catch up. Even though we didn't say that.

"So how have you been"

Jacob honestly beat me to asking that by a second.

"Great. How bout you?"

"Fine"

Oh I could tell. I didn't say anything but, Jacob was looking good. I know it sounds shallow but, every now and then I would just look at his arms. I was just hoping he didn't use steroids or anything.

"I don't want to brag or anything but uh, things have changed. But you've noticed that."

Wow. He noticed. How embarrassing. However his cocky remark made me laugh a bit. That's something that hasn't changed.

" Same old Jacob"

"You have no idea"

What was that suppose to mean. He said it very sarcastically, so it kind of worried me. Had he changed that much. I was about to ask him when I herd my name being called out. Then I saw someone running towards us in the distance.

"Is that Seth"

It was. I remember Seth, cute guy. Him and Jake were my two best friends. Despite the fact that Seth's sister Leah never really liked me.

"Hey Mia. How have you been?"

I didn't expect the hug

"Good Seth. How about you?"

"Great."

Seth also looked really good. I didn't notice until now that he was still holding my hands.

"I've really missed you"

"I've um missed you too."

There it was again that awkward/sweet feeling. And there it was again, interrupted.

"Hey look who is back"

Quil and Embry. Now I was starting to think that they all worked out together or something. They all looked good.

"So what have you guys been up to?"

"Same old, same old. Going to parties, looking good…"

"Teasing Jacob"

Neither of them had changed. Which was good, I think. There were 3 people I hadn't seen yet, Sam, Paul, and Leah.

"So Seth, where's your sister?"

"Leah"

"Yeah the girl who would always find an excuse to tease me"

It's like if Leah had something against me. I don't know what it was but its like if I did something to hurt her.

"She was just jealous of you"

Either Embry knew something I didn't or he just wants attention. Probably both.

"Why would Leah be jealous of me?"

"Because Jacob liked you and not her"

I felt the awkwardness just creep through me and Jacob. I turned me head to look at him but he just looked down. Was that true? I'm not going to lie there was a bit of happiness behind the embarrassment. I mean Jacob and I love each other death but, was there something more than friendship between us. Seth broke the awkwardness and responded my question.

"Leah is away"

"Man will she be happy to see you again"

Sarcasm, Quil loves it. I had forgotten hoe annoying these guys were. But you got to love them.

"Mia we should get going"

"Right the town awaits. See you guys later"

Right as we were about to leave Seth grabbed my hand

"Mia, maybe when you get back we can hang out"

"Sure Seth"

Jacob and I started to walk.

"I think he likes you"

"Shut up"

Hope you guys like it. If not i'll stop lol


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob and I walked into town. Everything was as like I hadn't left. It was really nice to be back. Jake and I were having a great time. If only it had stayed that way.

"Oh shoot. I forgot. Today I have a meeting with the boys." Jake said

"A meeting" Jacob noticed the confused look on my face. What kind of meeting would Jacob have to go to. For what?

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"No its fine. You go ahead and ill catch up later."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya don't worry about it"

I didn't really want Jacob to leave but I was guessing the meeting was important. So Jacob left and I stayed behind for a bit.

After a while I decided to head back to Jacob's house. As I was leaving I couldn't help but get that feeling that someone was watching me. I supposed I was just being a little paranoid. It must have been because I was still getting used to being back. Jacob and I took the long road back home, but I remembered that if you walked through the woods you would get there a lot quicker. So without thinking twice I walked into the wood. I had been in the woods many times, however this time it seemed different. When stepping into the woods, it got so much colder. I tried to walk as fast as I could. I didn't want to run because I would have become more paranoid. I kept feeling like something was following me so I got really scared. I kept on walking when all of a sudden I herd something run past me on my left. I called out to see if anyone was there. No answer. I thought to myself that it was just me. Then I hear it on my right. I didn't want to take any chances. I was about to run when something ran passed on my left, and as it passed me it scratched my arm. I dropped to my knees. The pain was excruciating. I had never felt anything like this. It was a burning pain. I felt it running through my arm. I was scared and confused. The pain stopped just enough for me to get up, but when I did something grabbed my neck and pushed me against a tree. It had a tight grip on me and I could tell it was a human hand. When I opened my eyes a saw that it looked like a girl. I honestly couldn't believe it. She seemed no older than me. I couldn't understand it but it wasn't the first thing on my mind. I couldn't breathe and I didn't know what she was going to do to me. Then she spoke.

"Look I don't know who you are and I don't really care. I'm just going to tell you this. Stay away from Jacob. He's not who you think he is. There's things he hasn't told you about him. Jacob isn't the guy you remember. Forks isn't the town you remember. Besides your wasting your time. He can never love you because, well lets just say he's already promised his love to someone else."

She let go of my neck. I fell to the floor and was trying to catch my breathe.

"Now leave, and be careful what you say to others, because I'll be back."

She left and immediately I got up and ran. I was so out of breathe but I wanted to get back as soon as possible. I kept on running and then I bumped into Jacob.

"Jake it's you."

I was so happy to see him. I hugged him out of joy and to try to keep myself up.

"Mia are you ok? What happened?"

"I was on my way back and then.." I stopped because I noticed that the rest of the guys were behind Jacob. It might not have been so weird if they all hadn't been shirtless. That's when I also noticed that Jacob was shirtless.

"Where were you guys going?"

"We, were going to find you."

"All of you? Shirtless?" Jacob could tell that I didn't really believe him. I would have loved to hear the excuse he would come up with next but at that moment he noticed that my arm was hurt.

"Mia your bleeding. What happened?" I had completely forgot about my arm. It was strange, as soon as she left its like if the pain left with her. I remembered what she said to me. _B__e careful what you say to others, because I'll be back. _I decided it would be best if I made something up.

"I must have scraped myself somewhere"

"Jacob, take Mia back to your house. The rest of you lets go" Sam had a worried tone. Whatever they came her for, it wasn't to find me.

Jacob took me back to his house. No one was home. Good thing to. I don't know how I would have explained this to my mom and dad. Jake puts some medicine on my arm and wrapped it. He knew exactly what to do as if it had happened to him many times.

"So why did you come out of the woods all scared"

I didn't really hear Jacobs question. I was trying to figure out what had just happened. It happened so quickly I couldn't really understand what had just attacked me. Because there was no way it could have been human. Yet it didn't look like anything else.

"Mia"

I snapped back into reality.

"I got lost"

"You got lost?"

It was a stupid response but it just came out. I had to go with it.

"I guess I don't remember things quiet well'

"Well it has been a while, and the woods can get confusi….."

"Where did Sam and the others go?"

I cut him off.

"Sam…well they went into the woods. To, you know, enjoy wildlife."

"Without there shirts?"

"its pretty hot out there"

"Jacob its like 60 degrees"

"Well we have tricks for the heat"

I could tell he was making it up. I'm pretty sure he could tell I wasn't buying it.

"Well they had a serious look. Like if they were worried about something."

"Ya well there very serious about nature and are worried that other people are destroying it."

Although I had to admit he was doing pretty good, I couldn't take the lies anymore.

"You've changed Jacob"

"Well it has been a while since you last saw me."

"No not your appearance, just you."

"What do you mean?"

"The Jacob I used to know wouldn't lie to me"

I saw the look on his face. He knew he was caught. I was kind of hoping that he would confess and tell the truth. But he didn't

"Lie to you? When did I lie to you?"

"Oh please Jacob, enjoy wildlife, tricks for the heat, serious about nature. I'm not stupid!"

"Technically that's all true"

"Technically?"

I got up. I was so upset. I couldn't believe that Jacob would lie to me. I couldn't believe he had changed.

"Mia I can explain"

"Save your breathe"

I walked out of his house. Jacob followed me. He called out my name but I didn't stop. He caught up to me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me back. There we were. Pressed against each other. Our faces only inches apart. I wanted to push him away but I couldn't. he leaned in a little closer. I couldn't believe it but so did I. There we were only seconds from a kiss. I leaned in to finally kiss him. Then he tu_rned his head away. He had lead me on and then backed out. I pushed him away and left. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Mia's POV**

I couldn't believe what had just happened. Not only did Jacob and I almost kiss but, he was the one who started it and then refused to finish it. I felt so embarrassed. I couldn't go back. What would I say to him? What would he say to me? It would just be too awkward? Besides I was kind of mad. I just didn't know if it was because he was lying to me, or because he didn't kiss me. To make myself feel better, I went with the first one. In order not to go back right away I decided to head up to hill Jake and I used to always go. It was the one place him and me could be alone without the interruptions of Quil and Embry's stupid remarks. It was where we actually got to talk and really get to know each other. It was the place where I had first thought about what it would be like to kiss Jacob Black, so I thought it would be the appropriate place due to the circumstances of the situation that _almost _occurred. Mostly, it was the place where I could remember what the old Jacob was like. The Jacob that wouldn't lie to me and that would trust me with anything. When I reached the top of the hill, I looked around and everything was just as I had left it. On the floor was the rock that Jake and I always tripped over; ten steps to the left of that was the tree he and I always climbed, and in the middle of the tree was the words "Jacob and Mia BFF" I teared up a bit at the sight of that carving. Then I just sat on the rock and remembered the past. I had lost track of the time and before I knew it the sun was starting to set. I decided to head back to Jacob's house because I knew I had to at some point. I planned not to say anything about what _almost _happened and maybe he wouldn't say anything either.

When I got back to Jake's house I noticed that our car was missing. I was really hoping that it wasn't just going to be Jacob and me alone that night because the awkwardness would be too much. I walked into the house and before I even closed the door, I had Jacob in my face yelling at me.

"Mia were have you been I've been worried sick" he said in a worried/I'm sorry for leading you on into a kiss then backed out right before kind of tone. I didn't even bother answering his question because I had one of my own.

"Where is everyone else?"

"They went out to celebrate your guys return up at the mountain place, so they'll be gone until tomorrow morning"

Only my parents would go out and party before they even finished unpacking.

"They wanted us to go with them but I told then that you were visiting an old friend."

"good cover" What I really wanted to say was _Wow your really good at this lying thing huh?_

"Where did you go"

"Our secret hill. Remember?"

The smile he had on his face was so cute it was really hard not to smile with him

"Of course. It was the only place we were ever alone together. What did you go there for?

"Trying to remember the old you?"

I regretted saying that because its like if I had just slapped the smile on his face right off.

"Mia.."

"Forget it"

I didn't want to talk about it anymore because I was afraid that I would tear up again, or that the whole kissing situation would pop up in the conversation. Just as I was about to walk away and go to my room, Jacob pulled out some little Disney movies from a box.

"Well if you want to remember the old times, we can watch the movies we used to when we were kids"

As mad as I was, I knew a good Disney film would cheer me right up. So I agreed to Jacob's plan and we sat down in his room and began to watch _The Lion King. _I didn't realize when but I ended up dozing off during the movie and I fell asleep right in Jacob's arms.

**Jacob's POV **

I woke up and saw that Mia was asleep in my arms. Having her there just felt so right and I didn't want to wake her. But just as I was about to try to go back to sleep again I herd Paul calling my name. I carefully looked out the window and saw them there. Those guys can really have the worst timing. I carefully, trying not to wake Mia up, got up and I left with the guys. I thought to myself that if she asked where I went, I didn't think I would have the guts to lie to her again, and I might just tell her the truth. But how do you tell your best childhood friend that your now a werewolf who hunts down vampires. There's no way she would believe me and, even when I am telling the truth, she would think I was lying. I didn't know what to do, but what I did know was, eventually, Mia would find out that I'm a werewolf, and I'd rather she hear it from me than someone else.

**Mia's POV**

…_Stay away from Jacob…..Ill be back…..be careful what you say…_

I quickly woke up. Even though it was just a dream, I felt her chocking me and I woke up out of breathe. Her words were haunting my mind. After shaking it off I realized that Jacob wasn't here anymore. I looked around the house but he wasn't there. I decided to go outside. I called out his name, Seth's name, I called out for anyone, but no one was around. The I saw Quil running into the woods. I followed him but after a while I had lost track of where he went. I was just about to head back when I felt a cold shiver run down my back. Then I herd a voice that was engraved into my mind.

"Back already. Hope you've been staying away from Jacob."

I quickly turned around and there, she, was. There was no doubt that this looked human, but there was something about her that kept me unconvinced. I felt like I had to say something but I didn't know what. Finally I got the guts to speak.

"Jacob and I are just friends." You could hear to fear in my voice.

"Let's keep it that way. But just so you don't forget let me give you a taste of what will happen if you try anything with him."

The moment she finished the last sound of her last word, I felt that unbearable pain that I felt the first time I saw her. The weird part was that it stayed only in my arm. I managed to stay up this time but I didn't know for how long I would be able to. Then I herd Sam's voice from afar.

"This way guys."

The girl ran off as soon as she her that and the pain went with her. It seemed impossible and I felt like I was still dreaming, like everything that was happening with this girl was all a dream.

"Mia, what are you doing here?" I herd Jacob say. Then I quickly turned around and say the whole wolf pack standing behind me. I realized that whatever that thing is, it doesn't want to be seen by anyone but me.

"I was looking for you guys"

I don't know why I didn't tell them anything about what had just happened. I guess I was scared.

"Which way Jacob?" Paul said.

"This way" Jake replied.

"Jake where are you guys …wait let me guess, enjoy wildlife?"

The other guys gave each other a clueless stare, making it no doubt that Jacob was lying to me.

"Seth stay with Mia and take her home"

Sam said as he led the others in the direction that Jacob had signaled.

"Why do I always have to go home"

Seth walked me back to Jacob's house and Seth even walked into the house with me. He was checking my injured hand and then wrapping it back up. We didn't speak for a while, but I changed that.

"You guys have changed a lot" I said

"How" Seth replied still wrapping my arm

"That's the thing I don't know. Its like, if you guys are hiding something. Some big secret, that your all apart of. Especially Jacob."

"Jacob" Seth said in a rather surprised tone.

I figured that It would be ok to tell Seth what I was thinking, after all he's been with Jacob the whole time I wasn't here and he would know how he has changed

"I'm going to tell you something but you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promise"

"When I found out I was coming back, I sort of had the idea that Jake and I were going to be together."

Seth's face went from excited to upset.

"Like boyfriend girlfriend together?"

"Yeah. I was so happy because I remember me and Jake were best friends. We did everything together and we trusted each other. But now, I don't know. I feel like, I cant trust in what he says anymore. Like I don't know him."

I didn't know what to expect as a response.

"Its been years since you've been here"

"I know but, out of everyone here Jacob was the last one I thought would change. I wish he would go back to the same guys I fell in….." I stopped myself before I said too much. "…the same guy I knew."

I wasn't sure if my cover had worked but either way, I did not expect what came after.

"Mia, I like you. I really like you and I want us to be together."

That hit my like a bomb. I didn't what to think, what to say except..

"What?"

"Let me be what Jacob can't. Mia I have never lied to you and I never will. Please just give me a chance."

I didn't know what to say. I had just told Seth that I came here expecting to be with Jacob and he was asking me out. I couldn't believe it.

"Seth I….."

"Mia please. Just give me a chance"

I realized that maybe this was a good thing to do. Jacob lied to me and obviously didn't want to be with me if he rejected a kiss. But then again he did lead me on to it. No, I had to think straight, besides if I got with Seth, that girl might leave me alone. And also, Seth was a great guy. He was sweet, caring, and cute. How could I say no.

"ok Seth"

"thank you Mia you won't regret it."

He kissed me. I had only been with him one second and he already kissed me. Then he hugged me and I realized that this relationship could really be something. But I had to know something, and if Seth really wanted to be with , he help me find it out.

"Seth in order for me to have full trust in you, you have to tell me something."

"Anything Mia"

"Were did you and the others go yesterday after I came back here with Jacob?"

H stayed quiet. I couldn't understand what could be so bad that they couldn't tell me. Where could they have possibly have gone?

"Seth I know something is different with you guys. Please tell me."

Seth took a deep breath.

"Ok Mia, this is really hard to take in"

I started to worry. At this point I had no idea of could have been going on.

"Tell me Seth I can handle it"

I hoped I could.

"Mia, The guys and me, Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jacob, and I, were werewolves."

I stood up.

"Seth I'm serious!"

"So am I"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mia's POV:**_

_Seth took the rest of the day and most of the night to explain everything to me. At first I thought he was just messing around with me, but as he got more into the details I realized that he was telling the truth. For the most part I just sat there listening. I didn't really know what to say or do. How do you react to finding out something like that? Werewolves exist, and so do vampires. If a vampire bites a human, it's the werewolf's job to kill that vampire. Its like there's a whole world out there that I didn't know about. A world filled with things you have only herd in stories, read in books, or seen in movies; and my friends were part of it. The boys I've known ever since I was a little girl, were werewolves. Its was all too much. Then Seth told me about Jacob and how he was in love with Bella but she wanted to be with a vampire. And that made me think, maybe the reason Jacob didn't kiss me yesterday was because he was still in love with Bella. And that _made me think of Bella. Where was she. I mean, if she hung out with vampires, then maybe she became one of them, or she was one all along. With everything that was going through my head I didn't think to ask Seth about Bella. By the time he had finished, I didn't know what was going on anymore. I had my hands covering my face trying to understand everything I was just told.

"Mia are you ok. I know that was a lot to take."

I brushed my hair back with my hands, looked at him, and smiled.

"Thank you Seth, for telling me all this"

"Of course"

"Its getting late you better be heading home"

"Are you sure you're going to be ok"

I smiled so I wouldn't worry him.

"Yeah. Besides, I'd rather be asleep when Jacob get home, or might yell at him"

Seth laughed. He got up, gave me a kiss, and left. I went into my room and took one final deep breathe, accepting what I had just herd, and I went to bed.

**Jacob's POV: **

I came home pretty late. I was very quiet because I assumed that Mia was asleep. I went into her bedroom to make sure she was there. I opened her door and there she was, sleeping peacefully. Seeing her there I knew that what I was feeling was right. I loved Mia, and I knew that next chance I got I had to tell her that. I knew that this was going to be really hard because of what me and Renesmee have, but every time I was with Mia, I would forget all about Renesmee. Besides she never paid attention to me and no matter how hard I tried she didn't want me. There was no reason I shouldn't be with Mia. Besides judging from what happened yesterday, I know she likes me too.

I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, making sure not to wake her up. Then I went to my room to get some sleep. Tomorrow, the moment I see Mia, I'm going to run up to her, kiss her, and tell her how much I love her.

**Mia's POV:**

I woke up the next morning and for a few seconds forgot what I had herd last night. When I remembered I exhaled and got up, ready to face the guys and the new truth I knew about them. I looked outside and there they were, two of them as werewolves. I was completely amazed. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I quickly got up and went outside. I was walking toward the boys and I saw the look on there face as they saw me coming. They were worried.

"Wow. So this is what you guys look like as werewolves."

The guys that were werewolves came out of there form. It was Quil and Embry.

"Mia!" Sam said

"Relax guys I know about it all"

"Mia!" Seth said as he ran to me. Then he grabbed my waist and kissed me. Jacob was sitting on a bench and when he saw Seth kiss me he got up and had a shocked look on his face. He obviously didn't expect it.

Quil and Embry quickly ran to us when they saw Seth kiss me.

"Whoa whoa whoa when did this happen. You two are together." Embry said in a shocked tone.

"That's right. I asked her yesterday and luckily she said yes."

I looked at Jacob and his face changed from shocked to sad. He seemed upset that me and Seth were together. Could I have been wrong about him liking me?

"Mia you don't know what your getting into to do you?"

I turned away from Jacob and smiled a bit a Quil's remark.

"Come on guys. Your stupid remarks are going to make her change her mind."

I looked at Seth. He really liked me. Which made me feel guiltier about the fact that I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob.

"Let me guess Seth, you're the one who told Mia about us" Sam's voice made that comment sound so threatening. I didn't want Seth to get in trouble so I had to say something

"It was my fault Sam. I knew something was up and I had to know what."

"Ya and I wasn't going to lie to my girl"

Seth held my waist tighter. He should have been holding my neck tighter, then I would have a reason not to be able to breathe.

"It's ok Mia. Just know its not something we tell anyone."

I nodded. "So what are you all doing out here"

"Training" Seth answered

"To fight vampires"

The guys laughed. It might be nothing to them, but I just couldn't picture these guys fighting, or killing anyone.

"yeah."

I was curious to see what they did. So I asked if I could stay and watch them. Paul nodded so I sat down on the bench. Seth sat next to me and he began to ask me what I thought about it. Before I could answer, Paul yelled out,

"Alright Jacob, Seth, your up"

Seth got up and kissed me. I turned to see that Jacob saw us kiss and he looked really upset. I was getting really confused about Jacob. I didn't understand what was going on with him. He doesn't take the chance he had to kiss me but now he seems mad that I'm kissing someone else? Jacob walked away and both him and Seth turn into werewolves. Then they begin to fight. I knew that they were training but I still felt worried. I didn't want either of them to get hurt. I was mostly calm until I saw that it seemed like Jacob was being a little to aggressive. Apparently I was right.

"Alright Jacob take it down a bit"

I looked at Sam when he said this. It was like Jacob was really trying to fight Seth, like he was mad at him. Then Seth got mad and they were both fighting hard.

" Jacob, Seth that's enough"

I got up. At this point everyone was yelling at the boys to stop but they wouldn't. Then they both threw each other and came out of their werewolf form. Seth fell to the floor and Jacob fell against a tree stump. Jacob got up again and he was about to run towards Seth and attack him, but I ran up and stood in front of him

"Jacob stop!"

He quickly stopped. I turned around and ran to Seth.

"Seth are you ok?"

I looked at Jacob and he turned around and ran off. I got up and yelled out to him.

"Let him go Mia" Quil said "He needs time to be alone"

Nobody knew what got into Jacob. They said he had never done that before. I was worried about him. But now, I was also a little afraid of him.

Seth was ok and the guys continued there training. Later on in the night, after Seth and I spent a little time together, he decided to leave. He hugged and kissed me as he loved to do and then left. I turned around, ready to head inside and then I saw Jacob walking back from the woods. I hadn't seen him since he left and I ran to him. I had to talk to him about what was going on with him.

"Jacob! Jake are you ok?"

He completely ignored me and walked right past me

"What is you problem?" I yelled. Turning around.

He stopped walking. Didn't turn around and didn't say a word

"You're the one who lied to me and now your mad at me?"

He turned around and walked back to me.

"You know Seth wasn't suppose to tell you about us" He was clearly upset.

"Well at least he didn't lie to me and make up some stupid excuse. You know you could learn a little something from him."

"Is that why your going out with him, to make me mad"

The moment I herd that, I lost it.

"Oh! Ok! I get it. So your mad that I got with Seth. Seriously Jacob I don't see how me being with Seth gets in your way"

"Its not fair to him"

Jacob was just confusing me now.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"You don't like him"

"Of course I like him"

"Tell yourself that as much as you want its not going to change what you really feel."

"How are you going to tell me who I like and who I don't like"

I was so upset, because he was kind of right. I liked Seth, but he's not who I want to be with.

"I can see it"

At this point, Jacob and I were very close. Out faces only inches apart. He stopped yelling and was now speaking to me with a soft, sweet, almost hurting voice.

"When you kiss him. I can see it"

My heart was beating so fast as he placed his hands gently on my face. He placed his forehead on mine.

"Jacob…"

"Mia look me in the eyes and tell me you would rather be with Seth, than me."

"Jake.."

"Tell me"

He looked right into my eyes. I wanted to tell him, but then I would be lying. The very thing I got mad at Jacob for.

"I can't"

I think if I hadn't herd Seth call out my name, I wouldn't have pushed Jacob away, and he might have kissed me.

"What's going on I herd yelling"

Before I could say anything to Seth, Jacob did.

"Stay out of it Seth it's none of your business"

"My girl my business."

Seth walked up to Jacob.

"Guys calm down" I was so afraid that they would fight again

"I suggest you leave Seth. Now!"

"Or what?"

They were about to go at it again but I stepped in the middle of them.

"Alright stop it" I looked at Jacob. Then I looked at Seth. "Both of you"

They backed away from each other.

"Seth I think you should go"

"But Mia.."

"Seth, Just go"

I felt bad asking him to go, but if someone had to leave it would be him since Jacob lived here. Before he left, Seth walked up to Jacob and said,

"She picked me Jacob, get over it."

He left and I was so glad that they didn't get into a fight. I didn't know what to think anymore. I was with Seth but I wanted to be with Jacob, who I thought didn't like me but now I think he does. But I'm not going to just leave Seth like that. He told me what Jacob kept trying to hide from me. I couldn't just hurt him like that.

"So this means you like me better right?"

When I herd Jacob said that I wanted to slap him so bad. Instead I pushed him and left.

**Jacob's POV:**

**She doesn't love him, she loves me and now I knew it for sure. I also knew she wouldn't just break up with Seth, she can't fight her feelings for very long. When she realizes what she needs to do. I will be here waiting to hold her and kiss her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mia's POV:**

**I woke up the next morning trying to forget about what happened yesterday. I was with Seth and that was it. If Jacob really liked me he would have kissed me the day he had a chance. He didn't so he didn't like me. Whatever happened yesterday was just him being stupid. I decided that's what I was going to keep telling myself. I got out of bed, got dressed and went into the kitchen. Billy and my parents were there and sitting at the table was Jacob. My mom told me to have a seat, that breakfast was almost ready. Unfortunately the only seat left was next to Jacob. I sat down and Jacob kept stared at me and smiled. I tried to not look at him but when he didn't stop, I turned to him.**

"**What?"**

"**Oh nothing?'**

**If my parents weren't there I might have yelled at him. Once my mom gave us our plates and sat down we started to eat. Pancakes of course, the one thing my mom doesn't burn. I expected conversation, but not I didn't see this coming.**

"**So Mia, I hear your dating Seth Clearwater."**

**I almost cut my finger instead of the pancake. How did he know already? They got back late last night. Jacob tried really hard to hold in a laugh. I bet it was him. There was no other way. I couldn't believe he just said it like nothing. And in front of my parents. I didn't even want to turn to see the face my dad had made. **

"**Yes Billy I am."**

"**Really? That's interesting I always thought that you were going to end up going out with Jaco…."**

"**Mom!"**

**I knew Jacob was enjoying this. **

"**So Mia, this Seth guy, is he a good kid?"**

**I didn't expect my dad to say anything, but at least it was a reasonable question.**

"**Yeah dad he's, really sweet and trustworthy" I looked at Jacob. "He would never lie to me" **

**Jacob just nodded in agreement trying to seem like it didn't bother him. Thank god my mom changed the subject.**

"**So Mia Billy your father and I were thinking of going up to the mountains to stay there for a few weeks. Would you two be interested in going?"**

"**I actually have a lot of things to take care of here. But I hope you guys have fun"**

**Jacob is such a kiss ass**

"**What about you Mia?"**

**I couldn't leave Jacob here alone, he might try to fight Seth again.**

"**I think I'll also stay here."**

"**Mia are you sure you should stay here…..with no adults around." **

**Dads, always worrying about there daughters being alone with guys. Thankfully my mom trusts me.**

"**She'll be fine, Jacob is very responsible"**

"**Jacob isn't the guys I'm worried about."**

"**Dad!"**

**I could not believe this. I put my hand on my forehead and closed my eyes, afraid to hear what someone might say next.**

"**So Jacob" My mom said, I quickly opened my eyes so I could hear what she was about to ask him.**

"**Yes Mam"**

"**You've known Seth longer than we have, what kind of boy is he?"**

**I turned to Jacob hoping he wont say something stupid.**

"**He's a good kid, for the most part."**

"**For the most part?"**

**Oh crap. I couldn't believe it, Jacob had the perfect opportunity to make sure my dad never let me see Seth again. It scared me to think what he was going to say.**

"**Well from what I've herd, he doesn't have good luck with his girlfriends. They say he's too, pressuring."**

"**Jacob stop! Mom he's just kidding."**

"**I'm not saying it's true I'm just saying it's what I've herd from all of his past girlfriends."**

**The sad part was, I think my parents were believing him.**

"**Jacob shut up!"**

"**They asked"**

**He smirked. My proof that he was lying. I couldn't tell my parents that he just said it cause he's jealous of me and Seth. He would obviously deny it and I don't want my parents to know about this whole love triangle going on. I had to get out of there, but no way was I going to leave Jacob there.**

"**Excuse me. Jacob, a word, outside."**

**I got up and it was obvious I was upset. Jacob excused himself and followed me as I stormed out the house. I went far enough so my parents couldn't hear me yelling at him.**

"**What the hell Jacob!"**

"**C'mon Mia your parents know I was kidding."**

" **I don't think they do and knowing my dad he might never let me see Seth again!" **

"**Really?" He said it like if he was planning to go back inside and make everything worse. **

"**Jake!"**

"**Ok I'm Sorry."**

"**Your such a jerk"**

**I turned around and walked away**

"**Mia I'm sorry"**

**I kept on walking not realizing that he ran after me. Then he jumped in front of me and I almost ran into him. **

"**Please forgive me"**

**We were so close together. Why is it we always en up like this. He is a little taller than me so I was looking up at him. I was actually afraid he was going to kiss me. I didn't want things to get even more complicated. Then I herd Seth call my name. **

"**Excuse me Jacob. My boyfriend is here."**

**I walked around Jacob and walked to Seth. He gave me a kiss. It always him kissing me. Then Paul called out to Seth and Jacob. The guys had training again. This time I'm sure they weren't going to put Seth and Jacob against each other.**

"**I have to go"**

"**Ok be careful"**

**Seth ran to the guys and then Jacob sneaked up behind me and whispered,**

"**Nothing."**

**I got butterflies at the sound of his voice. **

"**Leave now" **

**He left laughing. It hurt me to think that he might be right. I felt more in me when I talked to Jacob then when I kissed Seth. It made me feel like a horrible person. He was so sweet to me. I figured maybe farther into the relationship, things would get better. I sat on the bench and watched the guys train again. It was Quil against Seth. Jacob was standing on the other side, I could see him looking over at me every once and a while. I tried to ignore him. I kept watching the guys fight each other. I thought it was weird that this was how they trained. As I thought about the whole werewolf thing, I started to feel this little burn in my arm. I remembered about my scratch on my arm. I had totally forgotten about everything that happened with that thing in the woods. I ignored the pain thinking it would go away, but it didn't it got worse. I grabbed my as I tried not to scream. Jacob noticed I was in pain and he ran to me. I could hear him calling out to me asking what was wrong. But I couldn't respond. The pain was so familiar. Like the one I felt when ever I would see that girl in the forest. But this time was so much worse. I couldn't help it and I was screaming. I could hear Jacob yelling out my name. I could hear the other guys around me wanting to help me out but not knowing how. Then, just like the last time, it disappeared. I was out of breathe because of the screaming, and I saw everyone around me. **

"**Mia, what happened"**

**Jacob was so scared. Which made me terrified.**

"**I don't know…. I just all of a sudden… felt this pain….. Like a burning pain inside of me."**

"**Has this happened before" Paul said**

"**Yeah once. But not like this."**

"**And the pain is in your arm"**

"**It's where it starts. But then I felt it throughout my body."**

"**How did you say you got hurt"**

**I hesitated. And they noticed.**

"**I don't know"**

"**Mia!" Jacob yelled.**

"**I don't know"**

**What I didn't know was why I was still lying to them. They live in such a crazy world, maybe they would know what attacked me.**

"**I think we should take her to Carlisle." Sam said. "A regular doctor would think she was crazy." **

"**Wait Carlisle. Who's he?"**

"**He's a doctor"**

"**And what makes him different from the others?"**

"**He's also a vampire"**

**My heart pounded.**

"**What?" **

"**It's ok Mia. He won't hurt you." Jacob's voice comforted me. "I'll take her."**

"**No I'm her boyfriend I'll take her"**

"**No Seth I'll taker her"**

"**Enough." I jumped at the sound of Sam's voice breaking up the argument. "Embry you take her."**

**No matter who took me, I wasn't sure I wanted to be anywhere near a vampire.**

"**Wait guys are you sure about this"**

"**You'll be fine Mia. Come on."**

**Embry put his arm around my waist making sure I didn't fall. I was a little dizzy from the pain. As scared as I was, I trusted the guys and their decision. So Embry and I walked into the forest, and headed toward Carlisle Cullen's home.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mia's POV

When I saw the Cullen house it surprised me that it looked like a normal house. I wasn't really expecting anything but I thought it would be a little different from other houses. We walked into the house and Embry met with Carlisle and explained to him what had happened. The entire time Embry was talking I kept looking around the house. I was honestly a little scared to be in there. I was afraid that Embry and I were in danger. But the face on Carlisle seemed so caring that it calmed me down a bit. After Embry Explained things to Carlisle, he took me upstairs to a room and had me sit up on a table. Pretty much like going to a real doctor. He began to examine the scratch on my arm. He looked at him carefully and then he put his hand gently on my arm. His hand was so cold that it sent a shiver down my spine. I jumped a bit, both because of his ice cold hands, and because of the fact that he was a vampire, yet I was suppose to trust him to help me. So many things were going through my mind it was hard to focus and what was happening.

"Sorry my hands are a little cold. What was it that you felt?" his voice sounded so concerned, it was a little troubling

"Well it was sort of a burning pain running through my body." I was so nervous my words were shaking.

"Are you feeling any pain you seem nervous?"

There was no hiding my fear so I felt like it was best just to let him know.

"You're a vampire"

"Oh is that it. Mia is it?" I nodded "Relax, my family and I don't feed on human blood."

His comment calmed me down a bit. At least one thing came off my mind.

"Do you know how this scratch happened?"

I didn't know why I had kept it such a secret so far. With Jacob and the guys being werewolves, what could I have been afraid of. I knew that if I wanted help I would have to tell Carlisle the truth.

"Something attacked me"

"Do you know what it was?"

I had just realized that, with the new realizations I had found out, there was something that could have been a reasonable explanation as to what attacked me.

"I'm not sure but I think it was a vampire."

Carlisle quickly looked up at me in shock. It took me by surprise.

"Really? What did it look like."

As much as I didn't want to, I pictured the face of that girl in my head.

"It was a girl, pale skin, black hair, and black eyes."

"About what age was she."

"about 16 or 17"

I herd him mumble something under his breathe. It sounded like a name. I had a feeling that he knew who it was that attacked me. I started to wonder if it was someone in his family, but he didn't want to say in order to protect them.

"Alright Mia well, you can go now. But if this happened again come straight to me understand."

I nodded and then made my way outside. There I saw Embry with his hand leaning against a tree, talking to a girl. Once she noticed that I came outside she walked right up to me. I could tell that she was a cheerful social person.

"Hi Mia. I'm Alice."

She extended her hand out to me. I shook it and noticed that her hands were cold as well. Meaning she was a vampire.

"Nice to meet you."

"What did Carlisle say" Embry said.

"If it happens again to come straight to him" I saw on Embry's face that he expected Carlisle to say more. Honestly I did too.

"Ok well let's go then"

Embry pulled away from the tree and he got a splinter stuck to his hand. It was in pretty deep because when he pulled it out a single drop of pulled came out and fell to the floor. I watched the drop from the moment it left Embry's body, to the second it hit the floor. At that point I have no idea what came over me but I looked at Embry, took a deep breath and then charged at him. Alice quickly reacted and held me at the waist trying to pull me back. Embry quickly fell to the floor in shock of what was happening. I remember feeling a sense of desire and thirst, but I had no conscious of what I was doing. I could just feel Alice trying to hold me back and I herd her call out to someone named Emmet. Then I felt someone else, someone stronger holding me back. Finally after much struggle, I regained conscious of myself and I fell to the floor. I looked down and was breathing hard because of the struggle I put into trying to reach Embry. I was so scared that tears stared to form in my eyes. I didn't know what had just happened or why it happened. I looked at Embry and he looked at me like I was a monster. I had never had anyone look at me that way.

"What happened" Carlisle came outside after hearing all the commotion.

"I pulled out a splinter and she went crazy" The way Embry said that, broke my heart.

I was on the floor. Emmet was hold me down making sure I didn't try to attack Embry again . I began to cry and eventually Emmet was hugging me. Alice whispered something to Carlisle and he suddenly got really worried.

"Embry you should go back. I think Mia should stay here for a while."

"Wait what's going on?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we find out."

Emmet picked me up and began to take me inside. I was shaking to much to walk on my own. We walked inside and he took me back up to Carlisle office. Carlisle began to do a bunch of test on me and I really started to worry because the entire time he didn't want to tell me what was going on. But I did know that whatever It was, it was not good at all.

Jacob's POV

I was getting worried because it had been 2 hours and Embry and Mia hadn't come back yet. We were all sitting outside waiting for them to show up and tell us what Carlisle had said. I just hoped that Edward wasn't there. Id rather she didn't meet him or have anything to do with him. All the others were sitting on the bench and I just couldn't stop pacing back and forth. Then I herd Embry running and I soon saw him come out of the woods, tired, scared, and without Mia.

"Embry what happened? Where's Mia?"

"She's at the Cullen's house."

Seth quickly got up from the bench and walked to Embry and me.

"Why is she still there?"

"Will you let me explain! I was leaning on a tree before we left. Then I got a splinter, pulled it off and a drop of blood dripped down"

"What does this have to do with Mia"

"She attacked me!"

My mind completely blanked out when I herd this. He must have said it wrong. Or I herd it wrong. I knew that he didn't just say that Mia _attacked him. _

"_Attacked you?"_

"_Well she tried to but Alice held her back. It was like if my blood triggered something in her. Like…..like a vampire."_

_I wanted to cry at that moment. _

"_I'm going to go get her"_

"_I'm going to go get her" Seth pulled me back a bit._

"_Were all going to go get her" Sam said. _

_We all took off to the Cullen's house. I was hoping that we would get there and they would say that it was all a misunderstanding. I just wanted to go make sure Mia was alright. I wanted to hold her and tell her that I loved her. But I knew that Seth wouldn't allow me to be with her alone. _


	7. Chapter 7

Mia's POV

Carlisle ran a small examination on me to try and figure out what had happened. He took out some blood samples check my eye sight and stuff like that. I would turn where he asked do what he said but my mind wasn't there. All I could see was the look that Embry had given me. It was haunting my mind. I was scared and confused. It was as if I had a whole other person inside of me and it had just come out. For not knowing what was going on with me, the Cullen's all seemed worried.

When Carlisle finished he took me into the living room and he went back to his office. Alice introduced me to the rest of her family and she asked me a few questions but I could never bring out more than a simple gesture. I wanted to speak but I just couldn't. I began to wonder if Embry had told the others what had happened. What was Jacob going to say, and would he come looking for me? I began to lose myself in my thoughts until I noticed that Carlisle came back into the room.

"Well she still has blood flow so she can't be a vampire"

I quickly turned to him. No one had told me that I being a vampire was being considered as an option and even though I was relieved to hear that it wasn't possible, I was still worried as to why they would think I had become a vampire. To my knowledge from movies and books, in order to become a vampire you have to be bitten by one, and as far as I know the first time I was near a vampire was when I came to Carlisle for help. But then I remembered the girl from the forest and how I thought she was a vampire. But she didn't bite me. She just scratched me. "Carlisle her eyes were pitch black, plus she went crazy when Embry's blood dropped to the floor what other explanation could there be" I stayed quiet. Until recently I didn't know that vampires existed let alone how they really acted. The fact that Alice knew what she was talking about really worried me.

"Maybe she's half. When I was holding her back she was really strong, almost lost my grip." Emmett said

"No way would a normal girl be able to struggle her way out of Emmett's hands" Emmett and Jasper where making it inevitable to believe that I was normal. I didn't even know that someone could be half a vampire. I was really hoping that someone would come out with another fact as to why this couldn't be true. Then Rosalie came in with her thought, "But there's no way she could have been born half. She would have known, and her werewolf friends would have known"

Just as Rosalie finished talking, someone walked in the door. I turned around to a tall guy with pale skin, no doubt another Cullen.

"What's going on here?" he asked

Standing next to him was, Bella Swan.

"Mia?"

"Bella!"

I quickly got up, ran to her, and hugged her.

"Mia you back" She pulled away from me "Wait what are you doing here?"

Before I could speak Carlisle did.

"Bella why don't you take Mia to your room and then you can come back we will explain everything."

Bella lived here? Why would Bella live with vampires? I knew she wasn't one because I've known Bella since she was a little girl. More had changed than I thought, and nothing seemed to have changed for the better. In a matter of hours my life had gone completely insane and I didn't know how much more I could take.

Bella took me into her room. The moment I entered I looked around and I knew that her room was made for two.

"This is mine and Edward's"

I turned to her. "Edward?"

She gave me look like that said you're not going to believe what I'm going to tell you next.

"Yeah he's my husband"

"You're married?"

She nodded. I turned away from her. It wasn't the biggest news I had herd but I was still a little shook by it. I didn't really know that vampires could get married, and I began to wonder how a human and a vampire could really live together. Then it hit me.

"Bella are you a vampire?"

"Yes but, how did you know about vampires?"

"I've had a pretty educational couple of days"

"How are you dealing with it?"

I turned to her.

"As good as a person can"

"I'm glad to hear it. So you'll be fine here?"

"Yeah thanks"

"Ok I'll be back"

Bella left the room. I wanted to know why Carlisle had Bella take me to her room. I decided to go listen in on what they were talking about. I carefully followed Bella making sure she didn't see or hear me. She went back into the living room and I stayed close enough so I could hear them but making sure I wasn't seen. The moment Bella walks in Edward ask her who I was.

"She used to live here and we would always hangout when I came here. Carlisle what's going on why is she here."

"Well she originally came here because she was having some pain in her, but as she as leaving,"

He stopped. They all knew whatever happened meant something bad; they just hesitated to tell me.

"What, what happened?"

"She tried to attack Embry" Alice said

"Wait what do you mean attack" Bella replied

"He started to bleed a bit and she went crazy"

"Like a vampire?"

It wasn't reassuring that everyone's assumption of what was wrong with me was _vampire. _

"It gets worse" Carlisle said, "she was explaining to me how she got hurt and she said that something attacked her. She thinks it was a vampire."

"That's crazy. I mean who could it be because none of us would do it"

"She described her as having black hair and being about 16 or 17."

"Renesmee?" I heard Alice whisper.

"That was my guess as well"

I began to wonder who Renesmee was, how they knew her, and if she was the one who attacked me in the forest.

"No. Renesmee wouldn't do it she has no reason to" Bella said.

"Did Renesmee say anything to Mia?"

"I'll go get her and we can ask"

As soon as I heard that I quickly ran back to Bella's room. She came in and grabbed my arm and took me back into the living room where everyone else was. She didn't even say anything, like if she was mad at me. But I didn't know why she would be. She sat me down on the couch an asked me,

"Mia did the vampire that attacked you say anything to you?"

I stayed quiet. I don't know why I still didn't want to say anything. But whoever Renesmee was, they knew her well and really wanted to know if she was the one. Alice reassured me that it was going to be ok and all they wanted to do was help me. So I told them what I remembered from her words. Out of everything I said, what caught there attention was when I mentioned that she said Jacob could never love me because he already promised his love to someone else.

"The Imprintment" Bella said

"Imprintment what is that?" I asked

"So then it must have been Renesmee" Alice said

I looked around and saw that everyone's face seemed shocked and upset.

"She said she didn't like Jacob" Edward said.

I quickly turned to him. He had this look in his eyes that I couldn't figure out. He stared right at me and I couldn't tell if he was trying to calm me down or freak me out. He gave me this caring yet protective look, as if he wanted to help me, but couldn't.

"She doesn't" Rosalie said

"Then why would she…"

"Because she enjoyed having Jacob at her feet begging for her love. She liked the attention, but then…" Renesmee looked at me "When Jacob moved on…" she looked back at Edward "She got upset"

I couldn't believe what she had just said. Jacob was in love with a vampire. This made no sense. Seth had told me that werewolves and vampires don't like each other. There must have been some mistake. I wanted to ask Renesmee what she was talking about but she kind of intimidated me. I could never tell if she was trying to help me or was against me

"We need to talk to her" Bella said. "When will she be home?"

"In about 10 seconds and she is not going to be happy that Mia is here. You two…" Alice pointed at Bella and Edward "control her." Alice took me by the arm and pulled me behind her and Emmett. I couldn't believe that Renesmee lived here. If she was that thing that attacked me I didn't know how to she was going to react to me being here. I also couldn't get off my mind how Alice knew that Renesmee would be here, but she did.  
Pretty soon Renesmee walked in and my heart skipped a beat at the sight of her. Renesmee was in fact what had attacked me in the woods. All this time it had been a vampire, and she knew who Jacob was. I had no doubt that he knew her as well.

At first she didn't see me, but when she did she made no attempt to try to hide her anger.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"Renesmee we need to talk" Bella said. But Renesmee didn't take her eyes off me.

"You took Jacob away from me and you dare come to my home!"

I began to understand why she was upset with me, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't me standing in her way of Jacob. There had to be some vampire rules that prohibited her from being with a werewolf.

"You said you didn't like Jacob!" Edward yelled. He was more upset about this than anyone

"I don't like him I love him! And he loved me until she came along" I thought I made it clear to stay away from him!"

My heart was beating so fast wasn't even sure if I was hearing her right.

"So it was you" Bella said

"I didn't bite her"

"Renesmee but you hurt her and it did something to her" Alice said

"I know"

Of course she knew, I thought to myself. She was the one hurting me.

"I have the power to inflict pain on a human as long as I have somehow hurt them physically."

It made sense. The scratch she gave me. She was able to hurt me whenever she wanted

"What else can you do besides inflict pain?" Carlisle asked

"That's all I think. But now that I have you here I can personally hurt you"

I knew I should have but I got so scared that I ran. I got outside when Renesmee ran in front of me. I tried running the other way but she got in front of me again. She looked as if she was about to hit me and the only thing I could bring myself to do was push her. Everything happened so fast that I didn't know what happened. I closed my eyes and pushed and when I opened them Renesmee was on the floor. She quickly got up and ran at me. I ran away at a speed I didn't even know was possible. I stopped running and turned around. Renesmee seemed just as confused as I was at what was going on.

"What is going on?"

"I think the pain you inflicted on her made her turn into a vampire. I think she is half like you."

Renesmee was half vampire. Knowing this I wasn't so afraid of her anymore. We were of equal power. I just had to embrace mine. Renesmee seemed worried about this. I could see some fear in her eyes and I took advantage of it

"Well then…" she said walking toward me "I guess we're not any different"

"Oh were very different" I said

"We're both half vampires"

She was right in front of me.

"Yeah, but you a full bitch"

I punched Renesmee in her face with great force. She fell down, quickly got up and charged at me. But this time I didn't run. I stayed and fought. She pushed me against a tree and I pushed her away. I ran towards her and punched her again, this time in the arm sending her back a few feet. I was about to run at her again when I heard someone say my name. I turned to see Jacob and the other guys standing there. At the moment when I turned Renesmee pushed me down and I fell straight to the floor. Jacob ran towards me and helped me sit up and Edward ran to Renesmee to stop her from attacking me again.

"Mia! Mia are you ok?"

I saw Renesmee stop as she saw Jacob. She was about to run to him but Edward held her back. I then turned to see Jacob. The moment I saw him I remembered what had happened with Embry. I quickly pushed Jacob away and pushed myself far from him. I didn't want there to be any reason for me to attack him.

"Mia what's wrong?" he said

"No, go away I don't want to hurt you"

"Mia what are you talking about what's going on"

"Edward take Renesmee away." Carlisle said. "If you all would come inside I can explain everything"

Edward took Renesmee by force.

"No! No! Jacob! Jake!"

Jacob got up and was about to run to Renesmee but Alice stopped him.

"Jacob don't" She said.

I sat on the floor looking at Jacob. Everything Renesmee had said was true. Jacob obviously did love her because I saw the hurt in his eyes when she called out for him. Jacob turned around and looked at me. He had tears in his eyes and I had tears in mine. Any chance that I thought I had with Jacob was gone. No matter how much I loved him, he had his heart on someone else. I thought to myself that I had Seth and he loved me. I turned to him and he too had tears in his eyes. Hi, I assumed, were for me.

Emmett than came and helped me up and he took me inside. Jacob and the others all went inside and sat down in the living room, awaiting what Carlisle had to say.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mia's POV:**

When we entered the Cullen's house Jacob couldn't take his eyes off of me yet I couldn't bring myself to look at him. When I finally got the guts to look up I saw a Jacob I had never seen before. He had this worried look on his face. It seemed as though he wanted to tell me something but didn't have the strength to do it. My eyes began to tear up, I don't know if it was because of everything that was happening, or because I saw his eyes tear up as well.

**Jacob's POV:**

She began to cry a bit when she looked at me.I tried my hardest to keep my tears in. Although we weren't on the best of terms with each other, I had to be strong for her. She had to know that whatever was going on, I would be there for her.I was confused as to what was going on that the moment Carlisle stepped into the house I began to ask questions.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on? Why is Mia scared to go near me? Why did Embry say she attacked him? And why was she fighting with Renesmee?"

"You"

I turned to see that it was Rosalie that had said that. Now I needed an explanation more than ever.

"Rosalie!" Alice said.

"What it's true. Everything that is happening is because of Jacob."

I found it unusual that she was accusing me of causing something I didn't even understand. All I knew is something wasn't right and Mia was in pain and that was more than enough to want to end whatever was going on.

"Why because of me?" I asked.

"You used to be all over Renesmee. But when Mia came you forgot all about her. She got upset attacked Mia and has been unknowingly turning her into a vampire."

I had to have herd wrong. Or maybe Rosalie was lying to me. I was so sure that she couldn't have possibly said that Mia was a vampire. My heart began to silently pound. My voice went from worried to scared.

"How can that be? Carlisle?"

I turned to Carlisle hoping that he would tell me Rosalie was wrong or that it was all a big joke or something that wouldn't mean I couldn't be with Mia.

"That's honestly it."

I didn't know how to react anymore. I felt like at any moment I was going to wake up and realize it was all a nightmare. I hoped that I would wake up and Mia would be in my arms. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, nothing changed.

"So Mia is a vampire now?" I asked.

"Half we believe. She still has a blood flow so she can' be full but she will have a quench for blood as we saw in Embry's case."

I couldn't believe it. Mia, a vampire? It hurt me when Bella was taken to their side; I didn't know if I could handle losing Mia to them. I looked over at Mia. She looked up at me. I refused to believe that behind those beautiful eyes could be someone even close to the same species as Edward. She quickly looked away. The fact that it hurt her to look at me showed me that she cared for me in a way stronger than she has shown. I regretted not telling her I loved her when I had the chance to and kissing her when she was in my arms.

"So that's it. She's going to be half a vampire forever?"

"We don't know Jacob. This is all as new to you as it is to us" Rosalie said. Her voice sounded sympathetic which comforted me in a way.

"How are we going to find out?"

In that moment Edward came in.

"We ask the Volturi"

I cringed every time I heard his voice. Edward and I never really ended well. But if Edward had an idea that could help Mia then I was willing to listen.

"If anyone would know about what happened to Mia and how to fix it would be the Volturi."

"But Edward the Volturi will be upset with Renesmee for what she did" Alice said.

"I know, but it's the only way"

I couldn't believe that Edward was willing to let his daughter fall in order to help Mia. Something didn't seem right.

"But Edward…" Bella tried to say

"Look the Volturi might give Renesmee another chance; the werewolves however, have no other choice."

Suddenly it all clicked.

"Renesmee must have been the vampire we were after in the woods." Sam said.

"So the Volturi is Mia's, and Renesmee's only hope." Alice said

"Wait who are the Volturi" Mia was able to say until…

**Mia's POV:**

"I'm the Volturi."

I turned to see someone by the window. She was young and had beautiful pale skin overpowered by dark eyes, no doubt another vampire I thought to myself.

"Jane." Alice said.

I could tell by Alice's tone that she was not on our side.

"What an interesting reunion. Vampires and werewolves, you don't see that every day."

She was so young and although she was out numbered, showed absolutely no fear.

"Why are you here Jane?" Bella said. Nobody seemed to be happy that she was here, which worried me.

"The Volturi sent me to settle some business. Where's Renesmee?"

"No!" Bella said quickly.

"Oh don't worry Bella. I won't do anything to her, yet. Edward, if you will"

Edward turned back and headed upstairs. I looked around and everyone was standing up with their eyes on this vampire, Jane. Alice took a step in front of me, making me feel more unsafe than I was before. Jane quickly noticed this and she turned to Alice and then looked down at me and smiled.

"Mia, is it, tell me, do you like your new self?" Jane asked.

Alice stepped to the side to allow us to talk face to face. I knew that if I showed fear, she would use it against me. So I took a deep breathe in and responded.

"What's to like?"

She laughed. "I'll take that as a no"

I kept eye contact with her to show her I wasn't afraid. And in a small way, I really wasn't.

"No"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to live in fear of getting near my friends"

She looked at me and smiled again. "Well you don't have to. I can make it all go away"

Jane began to walk towards me. I felt like she was going to attack me but before she got close Jacob ran in front of her.

"Stay away from her"

"Relax Jacob, I was kidding. So over protective. "

"Back away"

Jane because to step back slowly.

"You know she is your enemy now."

Jacob and I both knew that Jane was right. The thing that was emphasized the most when I first learned about werewolves is that they don't like vampires.

Just then Edward returned with his hand around Renesmee's arm, no doubt because he had to bring her by force.

"There she is." Jane said.

"Get out of here Jane." Renesmee responded.

"Believe me nothing would please me more than to get away from the smell of dog but I am here on behalf of the Volturi." Jane looked directly at Renesmee. "They are not happy with what you have done and are not going to let you slip out of it so easily."

Renesmee's face remained serious. She gave no emotion as to what Jane said and could care less what the Volturi thought.

Jane took her eyes off of Renesmee and directed herself to everyone.

"She can't stay like this"

"We want to help her change back" Carlisle said, "but I don't think there is a way"

Jane smiled "Oh there is a way. It took the Volturi a while to figure it out but there is a way."

Everyone turned towards Jane.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

Jane let out a small laugh. "Now that would just take the fun out of everything wouldn't it?"

At this point I completely lost it. I was so tired of feeling like the way I did that I got up from where I was seated and ran toward Jane. I pushed her against the wall and pressed my arm against her throat.

"You better tell me how to make this nightmare go away or…"

"Or what?" Jane said.

She clearly wasn't afraid of me because she knew that I had more to lose than she did.

"You have the strength of a vampire but clearly not the knowledge or mentality of one. Those who threaten the Volturi…" Jane grabbed the arm that I had at her throat and turned it to my back. She grabbed the other arm and held them together. "…have severe consequences. Right, Edward?"

I lifted my head and saw that Jacob was about to try and help me but Alice lifted her hand and stopped him from attacking.

"Jane she's just frustrated she didn't mean to." Alice said.

"I know" Jane said before pushing me to Alice. "She just needed to know that she's no match for me."

Alice put her arm around me, like she knew I was planning to run at Jane again.

"The Volturi will be back in one month. You better have her fixed by then."

"And if we can't?" Carlisle said.

"Then in that case one of them, if not both will be going back with us" Jane Leave as quick as she came in. I wanted to go after her but Alice stopped me.

"She let you go once. She won't do it again"

I was furious. She knew the secret. She knew how to make this all go away and she just left like that. I wanted to say so many things, to do so many things, but I didn't want to freak out in front of everyone so I ran outside. I ran to tree and I hit my fist against it. I had so many things going on in my mind that I didn't know what to think about first. I couldn't process everything that had happened that day and everything was just running through my head at once. I needed someone to be with me and tell me everything was going to be ok. But the only person I really wanted to be with at that moment was the one person I didn't want to get near. I didn't want to hurt him so I knew I had to stay away from him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jacob's POV:**

It hurt me to see her run out like that. I wanted to stop her and hold her in my arms. Tell her everything was going to be ok. I was furious at that bloodsucker that just left without giving us any idea as to how to fix this. I was pretty sure that none of us knew anything as to how to help her but I knew that I could trust in Carlisle to figure something out.

I ran to go after her but Bella stopped me.

"Let me talk to her Jacob."

I wanted to say no. but I knew she was right. Mia could barely look at me. I knew I wouldn't be the right person to talk to her. So I let Bella try first.

**Mia's POV:**

"Mia are you ok?"

I turned around and saw Bella standing behind me. I turned back around. I knew that I had to get a couple of things cleared up.

"The Imprintment thing you talked about, does that mean some a person promises their love to someone?"

"It's a werewolf thing. They find a special person and promise to be there for them. However they may need them. Whether it be as a friend, as a brother, or as a love."

I took a deep breathe in. I knew the answer to my next answer will either give me great relief, or more to stress about.

"and, Jacob did that to Renesmee?"

Bella knew what I was thinking about because she took a deep breath before answering. I kind of already knew what she was going to say.

"Yes"

I closed my eyes and when I opened them they were filling up with water.

"I'm so stupid to think that Jacob…" I stopped myself before I could finish that sentence.

"That Jacob what?"

I wiped away my tears before turning around to face Bella.

"Nothing. I'm sorry Bella but I want to be alone right now."

Bella nodded. She turned around and headed back inside the Cullen's house. I just stood there. I forgot about everything else and all I could think about was Jacob. I couldn't help but feel like he lied to me. I was upset and hurt. I didn't want to see Jacob because I felt like I would cry once I did.

**Jacob's POV:**

Bella came back inside and I knew that Mia had sent her in.

"What happened?" I asked

"She wants to be alone"

I began to head outside to her but Bella grabbed my arm.

"Jacob I think it's better if you leave her alone"

I shook her hand off and went outside. Bella didn't know Mia like I did. She may have said she wants to be alone, but I knew that meant that she needed someone more than ever.

**Mia's POV:**

I heard someone call my name behind me. I turned around and saw Jacob was heading my way. At that moment I was more upset than I was hurt. I turned back around and began to walk into the woods. I could hear Jacob walking behind me. He called out to me again but I kept on walking and didn't turn around. I didn't know where I was heading; all I wanted to do was get away from him. But at the same time I wanted to swallow my pride, turn around and hug him. Whenever I was with Jacob I felt safe. But I kept on walking. Eventually Jacob caught up to me. He grabbed my hand and stopped me. I turned around.

"Mia's what's wrong?"

"I want to be alone Jacob"

I tried to pull away from him but he held on to my hand tight.

"Mia" his voice softened. He took my other hand and held them both with his. "We're going to fix this"

I didn't want to cry in front of him. I figured if I didn't look at him I'd be able to hold in the tears. I looked down to the floor and closed my eyes. But Jacob lifted my head back up and looked right into my eyes. "It's going to be alright"

I couldn't resist anymore. I wrapped my arms around Jacob and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What if it isn't? What if I'm stuck this way forever?"

Jacob held me close to him.

"Mia I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to fix this. I will help you and be here for you until my heart stops beating."

I believed everything that Jacob said. Every word he said fell into me and for a second I felt safe.

"But can we fix it before mine does?"

Jacob backed away from me. The look on his face seemed so sincere, so loving. I knew Jacob cared about me and I truly believed that he would be there from me, but there was one thing I couldn't forget about him.

Jacob leaned in to kiss me, but I pushed him away.

"Jacob I can't."

"Why because of the vampire thing? Mia that doesn't bother me."

"Obviously. I mean vampire girl are kind of your little fetish right?"

As much as I wanted Jacob to kiss me I couldn't forget about him and Renesmee.

"What are you talking about?" he said.

"You know I'm surprised you didn't fall for Alice or Rosalie. The Cullen's seem to be your favorite."

I didn't intend to sound so mean but the words just came out. I could see by Jacob's facial expression that he was confused.

"Don't think I don't know about Bella."

"Mia, Bella wasn't a vampire at the time."

"But Renesmee was." I snapped back "you knew very well she was a vampire when you imprinted on her."

Jacob face went from confused to surprised.

"How did you find out about that?"

"Not from you."

I could see Jacob knew he had to explain things. I could also see that he didn't really have a good explanation.

"I didn't tell you because it doesn't matter anymore it's in the past."

"You're trying to convince me to take your heart but you fail to mention that it already belongs to someone else?"

"Look Mia I'm sorry I didn't mention it but…" Jacob stepped closer to me "I want to make us work."

I stepped away.

"We won't"

"Why?"

"Because, our hearts belong to other people; yours to Renesmee and mine to Seth." Through this entire craze I had forgotten about Seth. Seth, the one person who didn't lie to me and was there when I needed him, he was the guy I should have been thinking about.

"Jacob I love Seth and we're going to be together."

"You won't even get near him!"

I could tell Jacob was getting tired of begging for my love. I was hoping he would give up before I did.

"I'll find a way."

I turned around. "I'm sorry Jacob." I headed back to the Cullen's house. Jacob followed me but didn't say a word.

We got back to the Cullen's house and found that everyone was outside. Sam and the others were getting ready to leave. I was hoping to talk with Seth before they did but I figured that it would have to wait till tomorrow. As soon as Seth saw me I saw a sense of relief come over him.

"Mia where have you been?"

Before I could say anything Jacob came up from behind me.

"She was with me."

I could tell what Jacob was trying to do. But I wasn't going to let him.

"We were just talking"

"Jacob we should be heading back." Sam said.

"What about Mia?" Seth asked

The guys turned to Carlisle knowing that he was the one that could really decide what was best.

"Well since she still had trouble being near you guys, it might be best if she stays here with us."

"What about Renesmee?" Jacob asked.

"I don't think Renesmee will do anything" Alice said.

"I think she will" Edward said. "Mia will be much safer with you guys."

I was still trying to figure this Edward guy out. He was Renesmee's father yet seemed to go against her.

"But she won't even get near them."

I was looking away thinking about how I was able to get near Jacob with no problems. Like if I was immune to his scent.

"She'll get near Jacob."

I quickly looked up.

"Right?" Edward asked me.

How could he have known that? I didn't know whether to be afraid of him, or be thankful.

"Right" Jacob said as he extended his hand to me.

I looked at Edward. He nodded his head towards Jacob. He smiled as he did it, making me feel that he was trying to help me. I took Jacob's hand and he pulled me towards him. We left the Cullen's house and Jacob held my hand the entire way home, and I felt safe.

By the time we got back it was late and the boys began to leave.

"Mia don't be scared." Sam said. "We're going to help you."

"It's you guys I'm scared for. I could wake up in the middle of the night and not even know what I'm doing."

Sam smiled. "We trust that you won't hurt us."

_How can you trust something you can't control?_ I thought to myself.

The guys began to leave to their homes. As they left I saw Seth standing there. He looked down and saw that I was still holding Jacob's hand. He looked up at me and had a hurt look on his face. He turned around and began to walk away. I quickly let go of Jacob's hand.

"Seth…" I said as I took a step forward. Seth stopped and turned around. "Goodnight…I love you.

"…Goodnight Mia"

I thought he was going to tell me he loved me. I thought he was going to let me run up to him and hug him. But he just turned around and left. I watched him walk away, heartbroken. I turned around and walked back to Jacob. I was hoping for some comfort, but instead I got Jacob.

"Only two days and it's over?"

"That's two more days than I've been with you."

"We can fix that"

I shook my head and walked to his house. We went inside.

"Our parents are gone for one day and this is what happens."

I had completely forgotten about my mom and dad.

"Jacob my parents! How am I going to explain this to them!"

"Mia relax. They'll be gone for three weeks, two at least. That gives us time to get this mess cleaned up."

Jacob was right. I decided that I had had enough stress for one day and I had to relax a bit. But I couldn't stop thinking about Seth. I walked into Jacob's bedroom and sat down on his. I thought about how much he must have been hurting seeing me hold Jacob's hand.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"Seth couldn't even look at me."

"Mia I know it's hard but…"

"No you don't!" I got up. "You have no idea what I'm going through!" I walked away from his bed and went closer to his doorway.

I didn't mean to snap at him but all the anger and frustration just came back to me. But Jacob didn't yell back, he didn't get frustrated. He stayed calm.

"I do know. I know what it's like to have to restrain yourself from being near someone. You have to stop yourself from getting close to them." Jacob began taking steps towards me. His voice began to whisper as he got closer and closer to me. "No matter how much you want to hold their hand," he took my hand, "touch their skin," he caressed his hand on my arm, "touch their face," he caressed my face, "your lips" he leaned in to kiss me. His lips touched mine and I pushed him away.

"I should just go to bed. I'm sorry." It hurt me to say it but I was scared as to where this was going. I turned around and walked away.

**Jacob's POV:**

I knew that I wasn't going to get another shot like this. If I didn't tell, or show Mia that I loved her now, I was never going to be able to. I did it without thinking. I took her hand.

**Mia's POV: **

He pulled me back. With one hand he held my waist and with the other he held my face to his, and he kissed me. Both my hands had ended up on his bare chest. Everything that happened that day, all the pain, the anger, the sadness, and the frustration went away. All that was there were his lips kissing mine. After a beautiful passionate kiss I separated my lips from his and looked down.

"You shouldn't have done that" I said.

"I know"

Jacob leaned down and lifted my head up with another kiss. At this point I knew I wasn't going to be able to stop myself anymore. I wrapped my arms around this neck and he wrapped his around my waist. He held my close to him as he kissed me. We backed up to his bed, never separating ourselves from each other. Jacob turned me around and laid me on the bed. I continued to pull his lips toward mine as he lay on top of me. His hand continued to press against my waist and then he slid it down to my hips. I lifted my leg as he slid his hand down caressing it. Then I pushed him around so I ended up on top of him. I got up a bit but Jacob quickly pulled me back down and continued to kiss me. His hands went back up onto my waist and he applied a lot of pressure on me as he pulled me to him. Everything felt so right and we were kissing so passionately that I honestly didn't know how far we were going to go. I don't think Jacob knew either. All we felt was the love for each other that we had been building up for so long and we finally got to give it to each other.

Jacob turned us back around so he was on top of me. He pulled his lips away from me and whispered to me.

"I love you."

"I love you too" I whispered back.

He leaned back in and kissed me with even more passion than before. We both knew that for that night, everything was perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mia's POV:**

I feel asleep in Jacob's arms. Last night was amazing, and even though all we did was kiss, a lot, Jacob and I finally let all our feeling out for each other. After we stopped kissing I laid down with him and we just talked to each other about how we felt. He told me that he had wanted to kiss me since the day I came back, I told him the same. He didn't let go of me all night pretty soon we fell asleep. I ended up wrapping a blanket around us because Jacob's body heat only covered so much. I didn't realize at what time we fell asleep, but I imagine it was pretty late.

In the morning, a knock on the door woke me up. I began to slowly open my eyes. Since Jacob and I spent all night talking we didn't get much sleep and it was hard for me to wake up. I tried opening my eyes more and by the time I could see clearly, I saw Seth standing in the doorway of Jacob's bedroom, staring at us. I sat up keeping the blanket covering myself. I didn't ever imagine that Seth would take that the wrong way.

"Seth!" I said with a tone that showed I knew he was feeling hurt at seeing us together.

Seth's face went from hurt to upset as he turned around and stormed out of Jacob's house. I quickly got up and as I put on my shoes and a sweater I woke Jacob up.

"Jacob! Jacob!" I said I shook him. "Wake up!"

"What is it?" He said, barley being able to open his eyes.

"Seth" I didn't have much time to explain. I quickly got up and chased after Seth hoping he would listen and understand me. I went outside and ran after Seth.

"Seth! Seth please let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain" he said as he continued to walk away.

"But Seth-"

Seth turned around

"You know what Mia, I know how much you liked Jacob so maybe a kiss I might have let go but I cannot believe you had sex with him!"

I froze.

"What are you talking about we didn't have sex!"

"Oh please I know what I saw." Seth said as he turned around to begin to walk away again.

"Seth wait" I said.

At that moment Jacob walked outside and ran to us. Seth stopped and turned around.

"What's going on" Jacob said.

I looked at Jacob and knew I had to tell Seth the truth. I looked back at Seth.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Jacob and I did kiss but that's it. Seth I swear to you we didn't have sex"

"What?" Jacob said. I didn't want to turn to Jacob and explain so I let Seth talk.

He looked at me with despair.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?" I said. Seth had just told me he would understand a kiss, so I couldn't believe he had just asked why.

"Why did you tell me you loved me?"

"Because I do Seth! I do love you and I tried to make us work but yesterday you wouldn't even look at me, and when I told you that I loved you, you didn't say it back. What did you expect me to think?"

Seth walked towards me.

"Don't try to make this my fault."

"It's both our faults Seth. It was your fault for saying that you could make me forget about Jacob and it was my fault for believing you."

Seth looked at me. I was glad Jacob hadn't said anything. I didn't want this to get out of hand.

"So what we had meant nothing to you?"

Hearing that hurt me.

"Of course it did Seth. It meant a lot to me that you were there when I need you. You were there when I felt that Jacob wasn't."

"So I'm just a rebound guy to you."

"Of course not. You mean a lot to me"

I got closer to Seth.

"But not enough" he said as he back away from me.

I tried to stay calm but I began to get upset.

"Stop trying to make yourself the complete victim!"

"I am the victim! You cheated on me!"

"Seth you knew when you asked me to be your girlfriend that my heart belonged to Jacob. Why are you so surprised that I gave into my feelings!"

"You know what you're right. I shouldn't be surprised. Jacob already fell for one vampire slut why wouldn't he fall for another."

Seth pointed at me. I knew it was his anger talking but at this point I was fed up with him. I hit his hand away. Seth smiled.

"You won't hit me"

"Yeah try me" I pushed Seth.

Jacob stepped up to me.

"Mia relax." He said.

"Is that what he told you last night?" Seth said with a smirk.

My anger got the best of me and I tried to go at Seth but Jacob grabbed me by the waist and held me back. Sam heard the noise and ran to us.

"What's going on here? Seth what's wrong?"

"You let a vampire on the reservation that's what's wrong"

I was so mad at Seth I didn't even think about what I was saying.

"Seth you better get out of my sight before I show you how much of a vampire I can be."

"See, she can't even control herself"

"Go!" I yelled.

Seth left. I turned around and Jacob hugged me in comfort.

"What just happened Jake?" Sam said

"I'll explain later."

Jake took me inside. I sat at the table thinking about what had just happened. The argument got so out of hand and I said so many things that I regretted. I was hoping that the same went for Seth. Jacob made me a tea in order to help calm me down.

"Thank you" I said.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah it's just, that's not how I wanted Seth to find out."

Jacob squatted in front of me.

"How did you want him to find out? I mean either way that's not something easy to take in."

"I know but, I wanted to sit him down and talk to him calmly. It would have been a lot less painful that way."

Jacob stood up.

"Mia I'm so sorry." He said.

I looked up at him.

"Sorry for what?"

"The whole thing with Seth was my fault."

He turned around, walked to the window and looked out.

"If I hadn't kissed you none of this would have happened."

"Jacob," I said as I stood up and walked to him. "If you hadn't kisses me, I would still be lying to myself. It's true, the situation with Seth was bad but," I turned him around so he faced me. "I've been waiting for you to kiss me since the day I got back."

Jacob smiled. He puts his hand on my waist and pulled me to him.

"And if I hadn't kissed you?" he said.

"Then I would have eventually kissed you"

I grabbed Jacob's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. We parted.

"Look Jake, no matter what happens, I'm glad you kissed me."

"Would you be glad if I kissed you again?" He asked.

"I'd be mad if you didn't"

We both laughed and then Jacob kissed me again. Just then we heard Quil.

"Jake! Jake! Leah is back!"

Jacob's face lit up when he heard this.

"Leah!" he said with excitement. He began to head for the door when he stopped and turned around to me.

"I'm sorry-"

"No go ahead." I said.

"You want to come?"

"Right now might not be the best time for me to see Leah. But go I can see you're really excited to see her"

"Are you jealous?"

"Is there a reason I should be?"

Jacob laughed his cute laugh. He came back to me and gave me a kiss before running off to see Leah.

"You didn't answer me!" I yelled as he ran off.

While Jacob went to see Leah I went to my room and slept a bit since I didn't sleep much the night before. When I woke up it was four in the afternoon and I decided it was best for me to go visit Carlisle and see if he had figured out anything on how to help me. I grabbed my jacket and I headed out. As I began to walk I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Leah. I knew it was her because Seth had shown me a picture of how she looked grown up. I might have not recognized her on my own. She was wearing shorts and a tank top and her hair was short. Even though she looked at me with an upset face, she still managed to look pretty. But I knew she didn't come to say hi.

"Leah, it's so good to see you."

"Can't say the same." She snapped back

I knew Seth had told her. And she could tell that I knew.

"Listen Leah-"

"No you listen. I heard about what you did to my brother and I'm here to set things straight"

"Leah let me explain" I said calmly. I didn't want this to get out of hand like it did with Seth.

"No! Mia all my brother talked about for the past month was how he couldn't wait to see you. How when you got here he was going to do everything he could to make you his girlfriend."

"Leah-"

"…and you knew how crazy he was about you, and you took advantage of him"

"What?"

"You used him to make Jacob jealous and now that you have him you just push Seth to the curb"

It angered me that Leah was accusing me of using Seth, and that she wouldn't let me explain myself. Ever since I was turned into half a vampire I haven't been able to control my anger and once again, it was getting the better of me.

"You know what Leah you're not fooling anyone. I know that this little anger of yours goes far beyond what happened between Seth and me."

I had her and she knew it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"It means that you're jealous of Jacob and me."

"I'm not jealous of anything!"

She was quick to deny it, like she knew I was going to say that.

"You know what Leah, I never understood why you didn't like me when we were younger but now I get it. You were always jealous of Jacob and me because you knew we had something special together and you know what, you were right. Jacob and I love each other and that's how it's going to be."

She was speechless. I knew that she didn't expect me to fire at her like that.

"Everything was better when you weren't here." She said with a small tremble in her voice.

"Well I'm here now Leah, so get used to it."

I turned around and walked away. I had nothing left to say to her.

"Do not walk away from me, we are not done here!"

I ignored Leah and kept on walking.

"Mia!"

She got upset and ran to me. Although my back was turned I sensed her coming and I quickly dodged her. She tried to come back at me but I almost involuntarily reacted to everything she did, and eventually pinning her against a tree. I didn't want to hurt Leah but she had upset me even more than I already was.

"So it's true. You're a vampire now." Leah said.

"And you're a werewolf, glad we got all of that out of the way"

"How do you know I'm a werewolf?"

"Same way you know I'm _half _vampire. Seth."

"So then you know about us and you know what we hate."

"You seem to be the only one that hates me."

I looked at Leah and realized I had her against a tree almost the same way Renesmee had me. I quickly let go of Leah and stepped back.

"Seth hates you too" she said.

"When I talk to Seth and explain everything he will understand"

"I'm not letting you anywhere near my brother"

Leah tried to attack me again. I quickly dodged her and got really upset. I stopped dodging and began to fight back. Soon the rest of the guys showed up.

"Mia! Leah! Stop it!"

Jacob held me back as Sam and Seth held Leah back. I couldn't believe I let the anger take control of me to the point where I would fight back.

"Leah what's going on?" Seth said.

"I came to say hi and he just attacked me."

I couldn't believe Leah began to lie. What's worse is that most of the guys believed her.

"Mia is this true?" Sam asked.

"What? No!"

"Of course she would deny it. She wouldn't want any of you to think she's gone full vampire."

Leah pretended that she was hurt on one side of her stomach. She knew that she would have the rest of the guys on her side. I had hoped that they wouldn't be quick to think I was lying.

"Mia we trusted you." Sam said.

"Sam I didn't attack her"  
"But you two were fighting"

Jacob was the last person I thought would turn on me.

"You believe her?"

"Well what happened then" Jacob asked.

I was hoping that what Jacob was doing was trying to get the others to hear my side, and that he didn't think I would do this.

"I came outside and Leah came. She confronted me about what happened between Seth and me. We started to argue and then I walked away. She got upset and she tried to attack me. All I was doing was defending myself."

"Typical victim story." Leah said. "How do I attack you yet I'm the one who ends up hurt?"

"You were always a great liar."

That comment upset Leah and she tried to attack me again but Sam and Seth held her back. Leah shook of their grip, turned around and left.

"Mia…" Sam said

"I get it. You guys don't believe me."

"We don't know"

"I do" Jacob said.

I looked at him hoping he didn't believe what Leah said.

I've known Leah a long time, but I know Mia better and I know she wouldn't hurt Leah on purpose.

I looked up at Jacob and smiled. He kissed me on the forehead

"So you're saying that Leah is lying?" Seth said in an upset voice.

"Seth you know I would never hurt you guys"

"If you had said that yesterday, I would have believed you."

"Seth…"

Seth turned around and left before I could say anything else to him. I knew it was going to be harder to talk to him now, and I didn't want to cause any more trouble.

"Maybe I should just stay somewhere else." I said.

"No Mia." Jacob said as he grabbed one of my hands with both of his.

"Jake I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable."

"We can talk to Leah if you want Mia. You don't have to go" Sam said.

"I don't want to be here knowing Seth and Leah hate me."

Jacob grabbed both of my hands. "but you know that I love you. I want to be with you 24/7, to protect you from everything and anything. I need you here with me."

Jacob pressed his forehead against mine.

"I need you with me too" I said as I took one hand and placed it on his cheek.

"Ok this is getting too cute for me." Sam said. "See you guys later"

Jacob and I laughed as he left. I pulled away from Jacob but he continued to hold my hand.

"If you did leave, where would you stay?"

Jacob understood my reasons for wanting to stay somewhere else and I was glad.

"I guess with the Cullen's"

"No absolutely not" Jacob's voice completely changed.

"Why not?" I asked

"Because of Renesmee." Jacob hesitated

"I think I can take care of myself against Renesmee. Besides I'll have Edward there."

"Edward? Why Edward? Why should you even have any contact with him?"

Jacob began to worry me. He raised his voice when he began to talk about Edward.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I just don't trust him." Jacob said, calming his voice down.

"If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have come back here with you guys yesterday."

Jacob paused for a moment. "So you're going to leave?"

"I don't know but I should go back to see if Carlisle has figured out anything."

"I'll go with you" He said.

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Why?" Jake asked

"Because Renesmee won't be happy that I'm going back, let alone with you."

"You're sure?"

"Yes I'm sure" I said. "I'll be fine Jake."

He pulled me to him and kissed me.

"Never leave Bella's sight."

"Bye Jake."

I turned around and headed for the Cullen's house.

I couldn't really figure out why Jacob didn't want me near this guy Edward. I knew that Jacob was upset when Bella married him, but could he really still hold a grudge against him for that? If that was the case then it would mean that Jacob still wasn't over Bella, and that would mean he wasn't completely in love with me, like I am with him. I began to think too much about things and decided just to clear my head. I had to be ready for whatever was going to happen with Renesmee when I go there, and whatever Carlisle was going to tell me about my, condition.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mia's POV**

As soon as I got to the Cullen's house I saw Alice and Bella standing outside. Sort of like they had known I was coming and were waiting for me. Alice screamed out my name as she ran to hug me. It was still weird how friendly Alice had been with me. It was weird how friendly all the Cullen's were with me. But it wasn't anything I was going to push away. After all I needed people who knew what was going through and could explain things to me. Jacob and the other boys knew a lot of vampires, but their knowledge was very bias and it was difficult to get a good answer from them.

"How has it been going?" Alice asked.

"Could have been better" I said.

"Having problems controlling yourself?" Emmet asked, jumping off the balcony.

"You haven't hurt anyone have you?" Bella quickly asked.

"It seems to be all I'm doing" I replied in a low voice.

They all gave me a bewildered look. I decided I wouldn't go into the details of the fight I had with Seth and Leah. There was no point in bothering them with more problems.

"It's a long story. Has Carlisle figured anything out?"

Carlisle walked out just as I had asked. It started to seem more and more like they knew coming.

"…only one thing. You've got to make sure you don't ever get a taste of blood. You haven't had any have you?"

"No" I quickly replied. I cringed at the thought of me drinking blood. It was weird to think that I was repulsed by what my body craved.

"Keep it that way. I want to run some test to see if I can figure anything else out, if it's ok with you?"

"Of course" I replied.

Carlisle took me back to his office and ran several tests; blood test, stamina test, skin test, anything and everything that he could in order to learn exactly how my body was working. He must have stuck about five needles in each arm. It was painful but I knew it had to be done. I figured that hopefully with all of these test, Carlisle could find a way to fix this problem and turn my life back to normal, or as normal as I could be.

As he ran the test I got a closer look at him. I began to think back on all the depictions of vampires that have been put in films and television. Although these vampires were pale white and had cold skin, they didn't seem as terrifying as I thought a vampire would be. Carlisle, and all the other Cullen's were beautiful. It was almost difficult to look away.

When I talked with Jacob last night he told me stories about the relationship between the Cullen's and his pack. The way he talked about them, had I not known them, I would have thought they were selfish, evil, and well…vampires. But had I not been told who the Cullen's were, I would have thought them to just be a very pale family.

I began to wonder about how it was that the Cullen's became vampires and if they were really a blood related family. My mind had trailed off so much I didn't even notice Carlisle talking to me. It wasn't until he called my name for the third time that I snapped back into reality.

"I'm sorry what?" I said, realizing where I was and what I was doing

"Your mind must be somewhere else" Carlisle, said as he gave me a smile.

"Sorry I have a lot on my mind"

"I can imagine. How are things with the wolves? They are known to be very territorial when it comes to vampires on their land so I'm curious to hear how your night went."

I smiled as I thought of the night Jacob and I spent, then that smile quickly vanished as I thought about the mess that came afterwards.

"Mia?" Carlisle said, noticing my facial expression.

"If you don't want to talk about it I understand. It's just me being curious."

"No it's fine. The guys had no problem with having me there. From what Jacob has told me I can tell the relationship between your family and the wolves has calmed down." Carlisle smiled, which I guess was his way of agreeing to my comment.

"It was after the night that it got a little hectic."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I looked at Carlisle and he smiled. It was a smile that comforted. Before I could even realize what I was doing, I began to tell him the story.

"Well Seth and I were," I stopped and felt this weird feeling. It was one I had felt before. It was the feeling I had when I was talking about Seth with my dad. I realized that I was looking at Carlisle like a dad. Realizing this I felt both safe and a little confused.

"…Together?" Carlisle said.

"Yes. But last night I realized that my heart didn't belong to Seth, It belonged to, Jacob. So when Seth heard about this, he freaked out on me and, I guess I kind of broke his heart."

Carlisle let out a small laugh. I turned to look at him, not expecting that reaction.

"Oh I'm sorry," he quickly said. "It's just that, that reminds me of the Edward-Bella-Jacob story. Bella fell for Edward, then when Edward left Bella to protect her, she got close to Jacob. Edward came back, Bella went with Edward and Jacob was left heart broken. But, it seems like he really cares about you, so it was for the best that things turned out the way they did. Everything has an upside to it Mia, trust me I've been around many years, I know." I smiled, and began to wonder exactly how many years Carlisle had been around.

"Then to make matters worse, his sister Leah went crazy on me too. Nearly lost my temper twice."

"Be careful with that. Your have a short temper being a vampire, try to keep yourself calm in tough situations, wouldn't want things to get out of hand."

"No we wouldn't."

Carlisle finished up with the test and I felt calmer than when I walked in. Talking to Carlisle really helped. He was like the father that I could talk about this with, especially since I wouldn't freak him out by telling him his daughter his half a vampire and her boyfriend was a werewolf.

"All finished. Now your arm might hurt a little because of the needles . I'll get working on the results and I promise I'll let you know if anything comes up."

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done without your help."

"Of course."

I don't know what came over me but next thing I knew I had my arms around him. He didn't hesitate to hug me back. I was hoping to get all this mess fixed but if it turned out that I couldn't be returned to my normal self, I began to feel like maybe I had a home here with the Cullen's.

Then I remembered Renesmee.

**Jacob's POV**

I tried waiting for her but I couldn't help myself. The thought of her being near Edward without me being there bothered me. I kept telling myself that Edward would ever try anything with Mia, I know he loved Bella, and I know he would rather be destroyed by the pack than have Bella get hurt, but something told me that I had to go be there with her. Besides, I missed her and couldn't wait to see her again. I grabbed my jacket and I left. Just as I got out of my house, I heard Leah call out my name. I turned around and saw her there. She looked at me, smiling, as if nothing had happened earlier. She ran towards me as soon as she saw me.

"I was thinking that maybe we could hang out." She looked at me with a face that made it so hard to say no. But I knew I had to go find Mia as soon as possible.

"I can't right now Leah, I have to go to Carlisle's and check on Mia." I began to walk away, towards the Cullen's.

"Are you serious?" She said. ", after what she did to me you're still going to worry about her?"

I began to get a little upset. I walked back to Leah and I tried to speak to her in the nicest voice possible. Although I knew she was lying, I didn't want to upset her and accuse her directly.

"Leah, I believe Mia when she says that she didn't attack you."

I saw her get upset. "So you think I'm lying?"

"I don't_ think_ anything. I believe her."

"I thought you cared about me enough to believe me?"

"And I thought you cared about me enough to respect my decisions" I said as I turned round and began to head to the Cullen's house again.

"You want to know the sad part, I'll still be here for you when you realize the truth" She yelled out as I walked away. I stopped walking and turned around.

"I have realized the truth, and you're not here for me. Because the truth is that I have and always will love Mia."

"What if Carlisle can't change her back?"

I took a deep breath in. "Then either you have to accept her here, or I'll leave with her"

**Mia's POV**

After Carlisle was done with the test, I stepped outside for some air. I walked out to their balcony and looked out into the forest. I had more on my mind than ever. I couldn't help but think about what Carlisle had said, about Jake, Seth and I having the same problem as Edward, Jake, and Bella. Than I began to think about the feelings Jacob had for Bella. I had so many things going on in my head that I forgot about the itching pain that my arm had from the needles. The pain ended up being too much and it brought me back to reality. I rubbed my arm to try and comfort the pain.

"Is it hurting again?" I jumped at hearing Edwards voice. I remembered that vampires were fast but I expected them to make noise when they walked. Edward just smiled, I suspected that it wasn't the fist time he had startled anyone.

"No, well yes but just because Carlisle stuck like 10 needles in." I looked out into the distance. "But it's worth it if he finds a cure"

"When" He said. I looked at him. "When he finds a cure."

"When" I reassured him.

I found it weird that Edward was really trying to help me. I would have thought that he would have taken the side of his daughter. But after hearing the tension that had happened between the wolves and the Cullen's, more specifically Edward and Jacob, I figured that Edward would prefer his daughter didn't date a werewolf. The curiosity got to me and I had to ask.

"Edward, why are you so willing to help me?"

He let out a slight laugh "We always say that we don't wish this fate on anyone. You have a chance of escaping this and we're going to do everything we can to help. Plus it was my daughters fault so it's my responsibility. "

I could tell that he was a good, responsible father. Jacob had explained to me the story behind Renesmee, and for someone who didn't want her in the first place, he really took care of her.

I figured that as long as I was asking him question, I would get a few other things cleared up as well.

"How did you know that Jacob was the only one I could get near without attacking?"

"I can read minds"

He answered almost instantly, like he knew the question was coming. At first I thought he was joking, but then when he kept a serious face I realized he wasn't. Edward noticed my confused face and decided to explain more.

"Some vampires get special powers. Alice for example can see visions of the future."

"That explains a lot."

Edward laughed. I had so many questions I wanted to ask him but I had one main one in my head..

"when you walked out of the woods with Jacob, only three words were going through Seth's mind…'I lost her'"

It took me a second to realize he had read my mind. I smiled than I sighed

"But he didn't lose me, he pushed me away"

Edward laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You guys are so young and you seem to have so many problems"

"And that's coming from you? You're like what, 17?"

"Physically not mentally."

Jacob explained the whole non-aging thing. I suppose that explained why they looked so flawless.

There was a bit of silence and for a second I wish I could read minds so I knew what he was thinking.

"You know Mia, ever since I met you I felt this need to protect you. I felt like you could be the little sister I never had."

"What about Alice and Rosalie?"

"They act more like big sisters that annoy me" I laughed. "It's not just me, everyone has taken a liking to you. Just know this Mia, no matter what happens," He put his hand over mine. "my family and I will always be here for you"

"Thank you" Any other person might have taken this conversation in a different way, but I knew that Edward's intentions were friendly. I knew I had Carlisle to help me and now I knew that I not only Edward, but and entire family that I could lean on for support. I always had Jacob but he didn't fully understand what I was going through. He couldn't answer my questions the way Carlisle and Edward had.

Just then I heard my name being called. I looked down and saw Jacob standing there. Edward slowly removed his hand from mine. We both knew Jacob was going to take what he saw the wrong way. I was hoping he wouldn't because that meant that he didn't trust me the way I hoped he would. I was still glad to see him. I jumped off the balcony and ran down to hug him. I saw that he didn't seem to like me using my vampire abilities, but he was glad that I got down to him faster.

"I came to see how you were doing." He said as he kissed me keeping his hands on my waist.

"Carlisle is doing…" I stopped and noticed that he had a glare stuck on Edward. "…the best he can. Jake…" I said trying to get his attention. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He said in a voice that indicated otherwise as he kept his glare on Edward. Edward also kept his sight on Jacob but in a more calm way.

"We were just talking" I assured him.

"Why would you think I implied otherwise?"

"I can see it in your eyes"

He looked at me and tried to calm himself down.

"Any other guy and I wouldn't mind as much but…"

I interrupted him "…but because it's the guy who stole your first love"

He ignored my comment knowing there was nothing he could say that wouldn't make him sound bad. I felt a little guilty for giving him that one.

"What has Carlisle said?" he asked.

I explained to Jacob what Carlisle had told me about the taste of blood and about the tests he was doing. He kept his hands on my waist the entire time.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

"I don't think so."

"I can't stand just sitting around being useless."

"You're not being useless. You're here supporting me. That's more than enough help."

Jacob leaned in and kissed me. Renesmee had just stepped outside and saw this and she got upset. I realized that she didn't know Jacob and I were together now. I turned around when I heard her attempt to run and split us up. But by the time I turned around Edward had her by the arm.

"I'm getting tired of this." Edward said.

I realized that this situation would be so much easier if Renesmee wasn't trying to kill me every time she saw me. I knew I had to talk to her and clear things up.

"Renesmee can we talk?" I asked.

"I have nothing to say to you" she replied

"Than can we talk?" Jacob said. "We owe each other that much."

I looked at Jacob surprised at his request. I didn't feel comfortable with letting him go off alone with Renesmee. It wasn't that I didn't trust him, but I knew Renesmee would be sneaky and as much as I hated to admit it, I knew that Jacob still had feeling for her. I knew he always would. Little by little I was beginning to understand the whole imprintment thing. No matter how hard I can tried to keep Jacob and Renesmee apart, they would always end up together. Not in the sense that she wants them to be together but he would always have to be there for her. Even as a friend. Renesmee knew that and I knew she was going to try and use it against me. I began to feel like his fight for Jacob would never end.

Renesmee looked over at Edward, no doubt he was reading her mind. He was still holding on to her arm.

"Don't go too far."

Renesmee jumped off the balcony just as I had. She looked at Jacob as she walked past us and headed off into the woods. Jacob began to make his way after her but I still had his hand in mine. I held his hand with both of mine and I held him back.

"Jake…"

He turned to look at me.

"I'll be fine." He said. "You were."

He shook his hand free from mine and walked after Renesmee. I could see the jealousy in his eyes, and it worried me more than ever.

"Scared?" Edward said.

Within a second he was already next to me. I was too focused on Jacob leaving into the woods with Renesmee to get scared by his sudden approach.

"Worried."

"Don't be, Renesmee will behave herself."

It hurt me to think about the fact that it wasn't Renesmee that worried me.

"I thought you trusted him." Edward said.

"I thought he trusted me"

"What makes you think he doesn't?"

I turned to him and managed to explain the fear that I knew Jacob had to losing me to him.

"Jacob should know my devotion to Bella why would he even think that?"

I sighed. "That's why I think it me he doesn't trust."

Edward tried to make me smile by trying to make a joke. I did laugh a bit but it didn't take my mind off of Jacob and Renesmee. Edward took me inside and I sat down with the Cullen family in their living room. I tried to converse well but they all knew, especially Edward, that my mind was somewhere else.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jacob's POV**

We walked into the woods, Renesmee in front of me. As we walked I thought about the difference between the relationships my brothers had with the people they imprinted, and my relationship with Renesmee. It was so difficult to believe that she was the one I imprinted on. I no longer saw Renesmee that way. Although I still loved her, Mia was the one who I should have imprinted on. I figured that maybe if I had seen her before I saw Renesmee then she would have been the one. But I also used to believe that Bella was meant to be the one. When I didn't imprint on Bella, I immediately thought of Mia. I never thought I would see her again. I never thought her parents would allow her to come back since they knew what we were. I suspect that's why they left. My mind began to wander into so many different scenarios of what it would have been like if I had imprinted on Mia. But I didn't, I imprinted on Renesmee and I think I was meant to. I didn't have to be her mate. I could be like a brother to her. I wanted to be like a brother to her. But I knew that her father wouldn't let me get close to her like that. I wouldn't even have any contact with the Cullens if it wasn't for Mia.

We had wandered far into the woods. I realized that Renesmee hoped to go far enough so that Edward wouldn't hear our thoughts. Then I realized that's why he must have told her not to go far. I knew we had gone far enough when Renesmee stopped.

"Renesmee-" I said before she interrupted me.

"Me first." She turned around and I saw a face that I hadn't seen in a long time. For a while she had been angry, upset, she looked like one of the bloodsuckers that we would kill for breaking the rules. I hated it. But when she turned around, she was the sweet caring Renesmee that I have loved.

"Jake I know that you think I'm being a brat who got pissed because a guy wasn't begging for her love anymore, but just let me explain."

She walked toward me and I caught a scent that I loved. She never smelled like a vampire to me. There have been two of them whose scent I haven't been repulsed by; Renesmee and Mia. I figured it was because they still have human scent on them. Even Bella had me making a face sometimes. I looked into Renesmee's eyes as she spoke.

"The only reason I kept ignoring you was because I was scared that if I let you into my life you would end up hurting me. And my parents, Jake you have to understand they would never forgive me. We are enemies and if I was to be with you, well they would never allow it. So I figured if I ignored you, you might hang on long enough for me to talk to my parents because the truth is Jacob…"

She took my hands and placed hers in them.

"I love you and I regret never telling you that."

I looked down and her pale hands in mine. I didn't want this moment to end. For so long I had wanted this, I wanted her to be mine. I was willing to fight against her family for her love. And now I had it, but there was something else in my heart.

"I didn't come here to talk about us." I looked up at her. "I came here to talk about Mia."

I saw the Renesmee I knew vanish, and the Renesmee I hated returned. She pulled her hands away from mine, turned around, and took a few steps away from me.

"You're going to tell me the same thing I have been hearing for the past 24 hours. 'How could you have done that to her?' 'You're so selfish.' 'You've ruined her life.'"

She turned back around to face me. "So save your breath I've heard it all."

Truly I wanted to yell at her. I wanted to tell her that my heart belonged to Mia and it always has. That even if Mia never came back I would have realized I didn't really love her like that. But I couldn't, even when I thought about it I knew that I wouldn't be able to do it.

"Listen Renesmee, what happened, happened, it's done now. All I'm asking is that from now on, you leave her alone."

She took a deep breathe. I knew that she wanted to yell at me as well.

"You have to understand, that as long as you're with her I will always feel this rage, this need to hurt her."

"And you need to understand that when you hurt her, you hurt me. " I answered her immediately.

She walked closer to me.

"I know that and I can't stand it because I care about you."

She put her hand on my cheek. It made my skin feel warm. I placed my hand over hers and removed it.

"Look Renesmee, I'm not going to lie to you, I still have feeling for you, I probably always will, but I love Mia and I would do anything for her."

"Do you even know if she loves you? I know you saw her outside with Edward, but I bet you didn't hear what they were saying."

I didn't like where this conversation was going. I regretted telling Renesmee I still had feeling for her because I knew I had given her false hope. She could have easily been lying to me, but I didn't figure Renesmee would do that to me.

"What did they say?" I said with a more curious tone than I should have.

"Well he told her that he felt this need to protect her. The only other person he had said that to was Bella."

I looked down as I clenched my hands into fist, trying to control the anger boiling inside of me.

"And I know I shouldn't jump to the conclusion that I am but, they're not necessarily making it easy mot to. But you trust her right."

I looked up at her with no answer.

"I mean she's only been here a couple of days and you're the only guy she has been with right?"

Her tone upset me. She knew that Mia had had a previous relationship with Seth. It was that exact point that she was trying to make. How could I be so sure that she really loved me, when just yesterday she told me she wanted to be with Seth? We had only been an official couple for a day, how did I know that she loved me the way I loved her? The way I have always loved her? Would she leave me for someone she thought was more her kind. But Mia wouldn't stay the way she was. I knew she would turn back into the human girl I loved. I promised her that she would be back to normal. I wasn't going to let her live the rest of her life, the rest of eternity, being 17 and half a bloodsucker. I realized Renesmee goal was to put all these questions into my head, and as much as I tried to shake them out, I couldn't.

"We should head back now" I said with a low, almost whisper voice.

We walked back to the Cullen's house. I couldn't wait to see Mia. I knew once I saw her I would remember that love I felt for her. I would remember the night we had and I would take her back to my house and I would hold her as we slept. Together. The way it was going to be the rest of our lives.

**Mia's POV**

"I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to come up with any idea of how to help you but I promise I will do everything I can." Carlisle said as we sat in the living room.

The entire Cullen family sat in the living room. They seemed so close to each other that I would have never guessed they weren't related; except for the fact that they're all coupled up with each other.

"I appreciate all of this but you don't have to worry so much, after all it's my problem not yours. If I knew as much as you did I wouldn't have bothered you guys at all."

"Is it that difficult to just accept the help sweetie?" I turned to Esme. This was one of the first times that she spoke to me. Her voice was so soft and caring; comforting. I smiled realizing that I never really asked the Cullen's for help, they offered. Carlisle was a doctor but they're entire family was trying to do something to help me. They all seemed to care. It made me almost feel like part of their family.

"I should be heading back. When Jacob get back can you let him know I left?"

Edward stood up. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No it's fine. Thank you, all of you. You've all been great.

"If you ever have trouble being around your friends, you're more than welcome to stay here." Esme said.

"Thank you."

I walked away and when I turned around, the Cullen's were gone. They're speed was by far faster than I thought. I never really tried to find my full speed potential. I figured the farther away I stayed from my vampire half, the better. I walked towards the door and as I opened it I saw Jacob and Renesmee walk out of the woods. Renesmee took Jacob hand and pulled him back before he came closer to the house. I felt guilty about my decision, but I closed the door slightly so that I wasn't seen by them, but I could watch what they did. I trusted Jacob, but I wanted you see what Renesmee did when she thought she wasn't being watched.

**Jacob's POV**

"Jake wait." Renesmee said as she pulled my back. She leaned against a tree as she continued to hold my hand and pulled me closer to her.

"I hope I didn't cause you to think badly of Mia because of what I said. As much as I don't like her, you seem really happy with her and that's what I want; for you to be happy. "

The Renesmee I knew was back. She was so beautiful to me and I remember the times when I would do anything to be in this moment with her. She placed her hand on the back of my neck and the next thing I knew, she had leaned in for a kiss. A second after her lips touched mine, she pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." She looked down with regretful eyes.

This was what I wanted. Since Renesmee was born this is the day I had dreamed of; when she would love me the way I loved her. For the second that she kissed me I remembered nothing else but my desire for her. I lost control of myself. I placed my hand under her chin and I lifter her head up. Then it was me who leaned in for the kiss. She placed her hand on my cheek and I put my other hand on her waist and pulled her closer to me. The kiss lasted for about 10 seconds. For those 10 seconds everything was right. There were no vampires, no werewolves, no right and wrong, just us. She was the one who pulled away.

"I don't want to get in trouble. Well more than I already am."

She smiled and hugged me. It wasn't until that moment that I realized what I had done. I had kissed Renesmee. I kissed a woman who wasn't the one I knew I loved. I didn't know whether I should tell Mia or not. I knew it would break her heart but I didn't want to lie to her. I hated myself for what I had done, but I didn't completely regret it.

**Mia's POV**

The tears didn't start flowing until Jacob kissed her back. I figured that Renesmee would lean in for a kiss but she pulled away. Jacob leaned in for the longer one. _He _wanted that kiss. _He _leaned in. and _he _wasn't the one to pull away. I was heartbroken. I trusted him. I trusted him with my heart. And I felt like he just pulled it apart. I didn't know what to do. I should have ran out there in the middle of their kiss. I should have yelled at him, hit him, and told him I hated him. But I couldn't. Instead I ran back towards the Cullen's living room. I needed to find someone, anyone, to comfort me.

"Mia what's wrong?"

I heard Edward's voice before I realized that I had bumped into him. I continued to cry as I hugged him. He said he saw me like a little sister, and I kind of needed a big brother right now. I made sure to think of other things so that Edward wouldn't find out about what I saw. He placed one of his hands on my back and the other on my head. He comforted me as he tried to figure out what had happened. Then Renesmee entered the house. I quickly pulled away from Edward and tried to keep my face hidden from her.

"I'm back." Renesmee said.

I saw Edward give her a slight nod. Then I heard Renesmee speed up the stairs and too her room. I couldn't hold my tears any longer and they began to pour out again.

"Mia what is going on?"

Just then we heard Jacob. He called my name out. I turned around at the sound of his voice and I began to cry harder and Edward noticed.

"Edward I need you to go out there and tell Jacob to leave, to go home and that I'm going to stay here." I said as I dried my tears and attempted to stop.

"But Mia-"

"Edward please." I said

He took a deep sigh and realized he would have to get an explanation later. Jacob continued to call out my name and every time he did the image of Jacob and Renesmee kissing kept crashing into my mind. Edward walked past me and went outside. I hadn't realized it but Alice and Emmet had come downstairs and they walked over to comfort me. I could almost hear Jacob's upset sigh as he saw Edward walk out. I wanted to go out there for myself but I knew I wouldn't be able to get my words out.

**Jacob's POV**

I saw him come out of the house. I didn't know why he came out but he came towards me and was at least smart enough to stay a good distance.

"Mia asked me to tell you to go home and she was going to stay here." He said.

I was confused about what I had just heard. I began to get a little worried as to why Mia was staying here, and why she sent him to tell me.

"Why doesn't she come and tell me that herself?"

"I don't know Jacob." He walked closer to me. "Why don't you explain to me why she comes in crying and doesn't want to see you?"

I couldn't breathe. The first thing I thought of was the kiss. Had she had seen it? I felt like shit.

"I need to talk to her!" I demanded.

"Well she doesn't want to talk to you!" He yelled back.

"I'm not leaving here without her!"

"She's going through enough Jacob; don't make this harder for her."

I began to get really upset. There were too many emotions drowning my head and I didn't know which one was stronger.

"Why do you worry so much about her? She is nothing to you." I said.

"Yet I seem to be the only one not hurting her!"

He got right in my face. I tried to calm myself down in order to not phase and alert the others. I could tell he was upset as well. Just when I thought I was going to lose it I heard someone say 'Stop'.

I looked over and saw Mia walking towards us. I could tell that she was crying, a lot. She walked straight to me with anger and hurt in her eyes.

"You want to hear it from me fine. Leave Jacob, I'm staying here."

"Mia we need to talk." My voice shook. I didn't know what I would say to her. How I would explain to her what I had done when I couldn't even explain it to myself.

**Mia's POV**

"No we don't" I snapped back. I was trying to control myself and not slap him. I knew he wouldn't even feel it, but I would.

"Actions speak louder than words, and now I know all I need to know."

I noticed Jacob tried to calm down for his sake and mine.

"Let's go home and we can talk." He said

"No Jacob, I'm staying here." I tried to hold back my tears. I don't know why. Maybe it was pride, maybe it was the anger. I could see he was nervous, which meant that he knew what I was talking about. He knew I had seen him with Renesmee.

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone."

He took my hand and pulled me towards him. I quickly pulled myself away.

"I'm-"

"She's not alone" Edward said. "I'll take care of her."

Jacob glared at Edward. He tightened his hands into fist and took a deep breathe. He took my hand once again and pulled me towards him.

"I'd rather her be alone."

Again I pulled my hand away, this time I had to pull away with more force.

"Well it's not your decision is it?"

I saw the anger and hurt in his eyes. I thought that he was going to turn into a werewolf and attack both of us. But he just turned around and ran off. I knew it was what he was going to do, and he wanted to get away from us before he did it.

I managed to hold in my tears after he left. I stopped hiding my thoughts and Edward found out about the kiss. I knew he wanted to run off and attack Jacob, but he felt like he had to take care of me first. He helped me inside and I met with Bella. I always thought of her as a sister and she thought of me as the same. She sat me down in her room and I explained everything to her. The moment I told her about the kiss she wanted to go and talk to Renesmee but I wouldn't let her. We talked for a long time and I even told her about what happened with Seth. It was a lot of help getting advice from a girl who wasn't part of the problem. She managed to help me stop crying and after I left into the kitchen to get myself a glass of I sat down I heard one of the Cullen's come in and it startled me at first. Then I heard Jasper's voice.

"Do you want something to eat? You still eat don't you?" He asked.

"I'm not really hungry. But thank you."

"I talked to Edward." He said as he sat down next to me. "He said he would talk to Renesmee about what happened."

"I'd rather he didn't."

He gave me a weird look.

"I don't blame Renesmee for kissing Jacob. It's the fact that he kissed her back that hurts me."

I might have started crying if I didn't feel like I ran out of tears before.

"From what I heard you didn't let him explain himself. Sort of like Seth didn't let you explain yourself."

I turned to face him. How did he know about that? He laughed at my bewildered look and he knew the question I wanted to ask him.

"As you get to know me you'll find out that I'm good at a lot of things. Like ease dropping on your conversation with Bella."

I couldn't help but laugh

"My advice, tomorrow, go talk to him and let him explain himself."

He put his arm around me and comforted me. I still couldn't believe how nice and sweet the Cullens were. They seemed nothing like what vampires were thought to be. They treated me like family; and right now, I needed family.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jacob's POV **

I couldn't sleep all night. I broke some things, I cried, I was so pissed off at myself. I couldn't believe what I had done. I was so sure that Renesmee knew exactly what she was doing. If Mia hadn't seen us then I would have eventually told her what happened. I love her so much that I wouldn't be able to keep that from her; and I think Renesmee knew that. I know it hurt her more to see it. I couldn't stop picturing her face, her eyes when she told me to leave.

I was so tired in the morning that I just sat outside looking into the woods hoping that I would see Mia walk through. Nobody but Seth, Leah and Sam knew about Mia and I, so when the rest of the guys saw me upset, they didn't know why. They tried to get me to go for a run with them to try to get my mind off things. But I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to risk Mia coming home and me not being there. I had to be there when she came; I had to hug her and kiss her and let her know I was sorry. I knew she would resist but I wasn't going to lose her. Leah came over to see me. I tried to get her to leave but she refused. She and Seth didn't know what happened yesterday, so once she saw I was upset, she asked, and made me tell her. After what she had told me I knew that she would get really upset. She thought that it would make me feel better to continue to talk about it and decided to rub her words in my face.

"I told you she was going to hurt you. I just wished you had listened to me." Leah said.

There seemed to be some satisfaction in her voice.

"It was my fault Leah; she has every right to be mad at me." I said with a very monotone voice. I wasn't paying so much attention to Leah arguing. She nagged me all the time and I had learned to tune her out sometimes. I was honestly looking into the forest still hoping I would see Mia.

"No she doesn't. She's just being a little slut who can go around hurting guys but bitches when her guy kisses someone else!"

She took it too far with that line. She didn't understand things because she wasn't part of it. She had no right to criticize Mia and I wasn't going to let her talk bad about her.

"Watch what you say about her!"

"When are you going to open your eyes Jacob? You need to realize the kind of girl she is, forget about her, and move on. There are other girls out there who deserve you and won't hurt you and who love you!"

"Yeah like who?"

"Like me!"

I didn't even realize it but Leah had gotten really close to me. Her hand was on top of mine and both were over my knee. She had leaned forward towards me and got really close to my face. Through everything that had happened I had forgotten about the feelings Leah might have had for me. I was never sure if she had any love feelings towards me. Now I knew. I think she would have kissed me had we not heard someone call my name. Leah and I both turned around and there was Mia, calm and controlled. I couldn't breathe. I thought I would have ran to her but the moment I saw her I didn't know what was going on. Before I could say anything Leah stood up straight.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Leah said.

She was about to walk towards Mia but I got up and grabbed on to her wrist and held her back. Mia remained completely calm. She didn't even look at Leah and she kept her eyes on me. It hurt me to look into her eyes yet I couldn't look away. I took me a while to realize she really was there and I wasn't imagining things.

"Can we talk?"

Her voice was soft. Although she didn't have much emotion in her voice, I could hear the pain. She seemed cold and lifeless. She seemed like a vampire.

"Leah will you give us some time." I said. keeping my eyes on Mia. I don't know why but I was scared that she would leave. I wanted to keep my eyes on her to make sure she wouldn't disappear on me.

"But Jake-"

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you."

Leah turned to look at Mia and then left. I quickly walked towards her. The fear that she would leave was still in me and I felt that I had to be careful on what I would say. Everything that I had planned to say, everything that I was going to do, just vanished. My mind blanked and I didn't know what to say or do.

"I'm glad you came back. I need to explain-"

"I just came to say that I'm not mad at you. That I understand why you did what you did and it's ok."

The fact that she was so calm was killing me. She had every right to yell and me, hit me, and curse at me. But she played it smart. She knew it would hurt me more to see her this way. She was in pain, with no emotion.

"Mia I am really sorry-"

"No. Don't apologize. Actions speak louder than words. I overreacted."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Why wasn't she telling me she hated me? Why wasn't she telling me what horrible person I was? Why wasn't she telling me exactly what I was feeling about myself?

"Mia-"

"Karma is a bitch."

"What do you mean?"

"I realized I loved you, and I broke Seth's heart."

She paused and took a breath.

"And you…realized." She stopped before she could finish.

I could see she was trying hard not to try cry. That made me hate myself even more.

"No Mia"

I walked closer to her and tried to hug her but she pushed me away. She hardly used any force to push me away but it was like if she had smacked me with a hammer.

"Jake if you really loved me you wouldn't have kissed her."

**Mia's POV**

I saw the pain in his eyes. I didn't think it would hurt me to see him like that, but it did.

"Mia I do love you and I was stupid for doing what I did" Jacob said.

Exact words I knew he would say. I was hoping that he would have another explanation, but he didn't. This proved to me that he kissed Renesmee because he still loved her.

"Yes you were. You did exactly what I did; you tried to love someone else when your heart was already taken."

That was the last thing I was able to say before I lost strength and dropped to the floor. As hard as I tried not to I began to cry. I couldn't look at Jacob anymore. Every time I looked at him I remembered him and Renesmee. I could hear him tear up as well.

"Mia, I do love Renesmee-"

**Jacob's POV**

I knelt down beside her as I tried to get my words out.

"But no one has ever made me feel the way you do. Ever since we were little we knew how we felt about each other. I still get butterflies every time I see you. Everything that happened with Bella and Edward doesn't matter to me anymore. Mia-" I lifted her head up and looked into her tear filled eyes. "You're everything to me"

"Then why did you have to go looking for more with her?"

At this point I stopped thinking about what to say and the words just came out,

"Because I…I had wanted to be with her for so long that when she kissed me I don't know what happened to me and I-"

She suddenly stopped crying. She got up and looked down at me.

"It makes sense now."

I stood up and looked at her. Her pain was now mixed with anger.

"What does?"

"You always loved Renesmee, but when she didn't want you, you turned to me."

Her words hurt. I couldn't believe that she even thought of that. How could she think I didn't love her?

"Mia that's not true"

My voice became angry. I knew I had no right to be mad at her right now but what she was saying was pissing me off.

"You never loved me Jacob, you settled for me."

"No Mia" I walked towards her. I cupped her face in my hands. "I love you, I always have"

"Then why did you imprint on Renesmee?"

I froze. I didn't know what to say. I had explained imprinting to Mia before and she should have known that she can't really ask me why I imprinted on Renesmee. She knew I couldn't control it. But I couldn't tell Mia that because she would take that as a sort of faith event.

**Mia's POV**

He didn't have a response. I took his hands off my face and tried to walk away. But Jacob grabbed my wrist and wouldn't let me.

"Jacob please."

I kept struggling to get away but his strength was too much.

"Mia I love you and I can't let you leave."

I began to cry again. Jacob began to cry again too.

Again he placed his hands on my face. He pulled me towards him and kissed me. I wanted to push him away but I knew it wouldn't be of much use. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. The kiss wasn't the same as it had been. And I knew no matter what happened our kisses would never be the same again. He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I laid my head on his chest and tried to forget everything that happened, but I couldn't. When I felt him release some strength I pushed him away.

"Do you think that with a kiss everything is going to go away?"

He kept his face so close to mine. I didn't know if he was going to kiss me again.

"All I can say is that I'm sorry, and whether you forgive me or not, I will always be deeply in love with you."

I stared into his eyes. I knew I was never going to forget that kiss. No matter what happened that memory will never go away. But neither would Jacob. I would always love him and he would always be part of my life. I knew that without each other we would never be happy. I placed my hand on his neck and leaned in to kiss him. I could feel his body loosen up and I knew he was relieved. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. He hugged me back and we stayed like that for a few seconds. He pulled away and looked at me. He smiled and wiped away my tears. Just then Embry, Quil, and Seth came outside. They saw us but didn't come over. I looked straight at Seth; he looked at me for a second and then turned away. I knew I had to settle things with him. I really cared about Seth and I didn't want to lose him as a friend. But I figured it would be for the best if I waited until he was ready.

"Do they know; about us?" I asked

"No. Unless Seth told them, but I doubt he did."

We had separated and hoped they hadn't seen us kissing.

"What about Leah?"

I wasn't sure why we were keeping it a secret, but I suppose if Seth hadn't told them, then he didn't really want people to know.

"No. She hasn't said anything for Seth's sake."

"What did she say to you, before I got here?"

Before Jacob could say anything Embry and Quil came towards us.

"Hey Mia where have you been we didn't see you all yesterday." Embry said.

"I went over to the Cullen's house and spent the night there." I replied.

"Why would you spend the night?" Quil asked.

Before I said anything Jacob playfully pushed Quil.

"That's none of your business."

Jacob put his arm around me. I quickly saw the reaction from Quil and Embry. We didn't even have to say anything. They understood what was going on.

"That explains why Seth has been so upset lately."

Almost like a command, Seth stepped in between the boys. He looked at me and he tried to smile; but he took one look at Jacob and frowned again. He didn't seem mad anymore, he was just trying not to upset Jacob and cause more trouble. No one knew what was going to happen or what he was going to do. Then softly he spoke.

"Mia, can we talk please?"

I was surprised. I thought he was going to throw what Jacob did in my face. I could tell Jacob was surprised to as well.

"Of course." I said.

I looked at Jacob, not really to ask for approval, just so he knows to stay calm. He sighed and then put his hand on my head and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I walked towards Seth. He looked at Jacob and then turned around. We walked towards Jacob's house. My heart was racing. I didn't know what he was going to say to me, and I really didn't know what I was going to say to him. With everything that had happened I could no longer be upset with how he talked to me that day. He had every reason to lash out at me and now he knew that I went through what he did. He could rub it in my face and tell me I deserved it; and I couldn't say anything about it. Everything was in his favor. In the end, I was just hoping that I would get him back as a friend. I missed being able to talk to him. I needed him back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Mia's POV**

We walked to Jacob's house. Seth stayed behind me so I couldn't see his face. I didn't know what he wanted to talk to me about. If he knew about what Jacob did I thought he might throw it in my face; which he had every right to do. I now knew how Seth must have felt. How hurt he must have been. I would not be surprised if he did the whole what goes around comes around conversation. I would not be upset. If he wanted to yell at me than I would stand there and try to apologize anytime he let me. I really cared about Seth and if the only way to get him to want to be friends again was to let him get his anger at me out, then it's a very low price for a high gain.

I opened to door, and walked in. I figured Jake wouldn't mind us using his house to talk. I just wanted a little privacy and didn't want to look ever at the stares of Quil and Embry, much less the looks of Jacob. I heard the door close and quickly I turned around knowing if I took any time to think about it my words wouldn't have come out.

"Seth I just want to say that-"

Before I even got the last word out Seth had his arms around me. It took me two seconds to realize he was hugging me and I automatically hugged him back. I took in this moment scared that I was making it up and scared that in reality he was yelling at me. He began to let go despite the fact that I wasn't ready to. But as soon as he did he began to babble his words out.

"Mia I am so sorry. I completely overreacted and I didn't think things through. I didn't mean anything that I said and I'm so sorry."

I cupped his face in my hands and smiled. I was relieved to hear that he wanted to get our friendship back and I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"Seth, you have nothing to be sorry for. You had every right to get mad and to say the things you said. I get were your words came from. I really hurt you and now I understand what you felt."

I tried to keep my tears in but there was no hiding the pain on my face. Seth placed his hands over mine and slowly pulled them off his face. He kissed my right hand as he pulled it off.

"Leah told me what Jacob did." he said.

I realized that must have been what they were talking about before I got there. I couldn't hide the shock into knowing this.

"Leah knows?"

I pulled my hands away from Seth and I walked a few steps away from him. I hadn't realized how close we had gotten but I had to take a few steps away and take some breaths.

"Maybe Jacob wanted to brag about how he has two girls fighting over him."

My eyes shot straight and I felt my body stiffen. I quickly turned around and didn't hesitate to respond to Seth in a very upset tone.

"Or maybe he needed someone to help him out but his best friend wouldn't talk to him."

I regretted every word as it came out. I expected Seth to yell at me and I ended up yelling at him. I couldn't believe that after everything I was still causing him pain.

"I'm sorry. I've had a very short temper ever since my change."

"No I'm sorry" he sat down on the couch. "But just know that I will never forget the fact that he took you away from me."

After everything, Seth was still apologizing to me. It made me feel horrible. I walked to him and sat down on the couch as close to him as possible.

"Seth he didn't take me away from you because I'm still here. And I will always be here for you if you'll just let me. I love you Seth and I don't want you to push me away."

He looked at me with the sweet eyes that a few days ago asked me to be his girlfriend. He placed his hand on my cheek and I finally had full hope that we could be friends again.

Before I could say anything else Seth had leaned in and kissed me. It took me by surprise and at first I just let it happen. I was afraid to push him off and upset him and lose him again. But I knew he had ruined everything by kissing me. When Seth noticed that I was trying to push him away he leaned over me and his weight made it harder to push him off. I was finally able to push with a strength I didn't even know I had.

"Seth what is wrong with you?"

I was trying to catch my breath. Seth was using a good amount of his strength on me and I still didn't know how I was able to push him off.

"Mia now that we've both been hurt we can work our relationship out. "

"But Seth you were hurt by me. That complicates things."

I quickly got up and realized that I had to get outside before either Seth got upset and phased, or I got upset and hurt him. Just as I grabbed the door knob Seth grabbed my hand and held me back.

"You just told me you loved me. Was that a lie?"

"No Seth." I couldn't let go of my anger. "But there is a difference between loving you and being _in_ love with you."

I pulled my hand out of his grip and stormed out the door. I heard Seth follow me and before I got too far he got a tight grip on my arm and pulled me back with such force that I slammed back against a tree. The impact was painful and to make things worse Seth put his hand on my neck and leaned in and kissed me again. I didn't know what he was trying to achieve by kissing me but all I could think of was the pain in my back. Pushing him off was harder this time but again I used strength I didn't know was there and I pushed him off. He tripped back a few steps and I instantly dropped down. Then I heard Jacob call out my name. I cringed at the idea of Jacob making things worse. He ran straight to me and helped me out.

"I don't know what the hell came over you but I swear if you ever hurt her again I'll-"

"You know what Jacob; don't threaten me because there is nothing you can do to me that will hurt more than what you have already done. And even if she stays with you, she will never forget the pain she felt at the sight of you kissing Renesmee."

I looked at Jacob and even though he kept his glare on Seth, I saw pain in his eyes. Then Seth turned to me.

"I'm sorry that you can't open your eyes and see that you deserve better."

His words hurt me. For the minute that he spoke, the pain on my back seemed insignificant compared to the pain of his words. Then Jacob placed his hand on my shoulder and the physical pain jolted back into my body.

"When I saw Seth kiss you I felt such rage, I bet that's how you felt when Renesmee kissed me."

The way he said that pissed me off. His tone was light; he smiled and almost let out a laugh. Like everything was fine.

"What I felt was pain, because you kissed her back."

His smiled faded. Again I regretted the words as they came out. He helped me up and I could see that he was trying to start another talk of apologizing and trying to make things right but there was only so much pain I could handle at a time.

"I just want to go inside and rest."

He nodded and helped me inside. He helped me sit on the couch and I let out a grunt of pain as I sat down. Jacob cringed at my noise of pain.

"You know I should go into town and get you some medicine for the pain."

"I don't really want to be all drugged up"

"It's all natural tribal herbs made into a tea; no drugs. Only it's going to take a couple of hours because everything is picked and mixed fresh. Are you going to be ok here by yourself?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks" my tone was still harsh and I saw it affected him. But I felt it would be best for Jacob to leave for a while.

"Ok I'll be back in a couple of hours. Be careful and don't leave the house."

I wanted to tell him I was sorry, that I appreciated his help, and that I loved him. But he left and I didn't say anything. As soon as I heard the ignition of his bike I went to get my cellphone. As I looked through my contacts I tried to find someone to talk to. I knew there was one person I wanted to talk to but I knew it would be hard to get him here. I dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Hey Alice….I'm fine, listen is Edward there? …Great can I talk to him….thanks"


	15. Chapter 15

**Mia's POV**

Edward had a little trouble getting into the reservation. It took a lot of convincing but eventually Sam let him through. I knew it was something that the boys may resent me for but I didn't know anyone else that I could talk to. He came in with a worried look on his face. I didn't tell him what I wanted to talk to him about so I understood why he might assume different things. First he was upset with me leaving without telling him so I apologized for that. I began with telling him about my conversation with Jacob. Every once in a while I saw him seemed more worried. I figured it was because even though I didn't explain in detail my feelings, he could hear them in my head. I began to think how difficult it must be to be able to hear every feeling that others have, and if he ever sympathized with others. After I finished my explanation of Jacob and me, which he seemed to be glad that things ended well, I told him that Seth wanted to talk to me. He face quickly lit up with surprise. I laughed a bit, expecting that he would have read my mind and seen those words coming. As I kept the story going I tried to keep my mind off of the kiss he gave me just so I could tell him in a calmer way that I knew my mind wouldn't say. When I got to the point I felt his body tense up and he rolled his hands into fist. I tried to keep him calm and hesitated to tell him that he kissed me afterwards as well. I didn't say anything but I saw in his face that he knew.

I didn't bother to explain the details of the kisses that Seth gave me because by know my mind was racing with the memories.

"Where the hell was Jacob in all of this?" He said. He seemed like he was about to get up and go find him. I knew if he wanted to leave and find Jacob I wouldn't be able to stop him so I tried my hardest to calm him down.

"Once he saw that I was in trouble he came and helped." I said.

"He should have been there with you"

"The conversation was between Seth and me; he was giving me my space."

There was a bit of silence. I figured Edward was trying to calm himself down and not make things worse. He loosened up and leaned back against the couch. I let out a sigh and was glad that I wouldn't have to stop a vampire vs. werewolf fight.

"Jasper said that you don't want me to talk to Renesmee about what she did." He said

His change of topic caught me off guard.

"Please don't. Honestly I don't see it as her fault."

He laughed.

"You're laughing? I would think that this would piss you off, it's your daughter." I said.

"I see it as her fault, so I can't be mad at Jacob, just her. So if I see it as her fault, and you see it as his fault, the best explanation is that it's both their faults."

This time I laughed.

"I guess you're right."

He smiled.

Edward stayed talking with me for about an hour. Then he figured he would leave before Jacob came back. I tried to say Jacob knew he was here but he of course knew I was lying. After he left I felt really tired and was still in pain from the incident with Seth. I ended up falling asleep carefully on the couch. I dreamt of only two things, the kiss between Jacob and Renesmee, and the kiss between Seth and me. I kept waking up because I would fidget and I would feel the pain on my side. At some point I fell asleep and didn't wake up for a while. I woke up because I felt something touch my cheek. I jumped and the pain jolted into my back.

"I'm sorry" Jacob said. "You looked so cute I couldn't resist." He smiled.

I wanted to smile but the physical and emotional pain was still there.

"How are you feeling?" He said as he walked to the kitchen table. He put down a bag he was holding. No doubt carrying the tea he said he would get.

"A little better." I said. Although I was still in pain, the talk with Edward definitely did make me feel better.

Jacob pulled out a container from the bag. He went to the cupboards and got a small mug. I got up off the couch and walked towards the table. He poured the tea into the mug. As I sat down I could smell all the different herbs that were mixed in there and already I felt myself relax more. Jake handed me the cup.

"Instant pain reliever, trust me." He said as he gave me a wink. I couldn't help but smile. I drank it and it was like magic. I felt the tea run down my through and the pain began to slowly go away. Jacob saw how much my body relaxed with the first sip and he smiled. He turned around and then went to the sink and began to wash the container that the tea came in.

"So were you ok here by yourself?"

"I guess so." I said as I took another sip of the tea.

He turned his head to me keeping his body facing the sink. "You guess?" he said with a small laugh.

"Well I wasn't alone most of the time." I knew I was going to regret saying that, but I figured he would eventually find out and would be even more upset that I wasn't the one who told him.

"What!?" he said as he stopped washing and turned completely around.

"Edward was here for a while."

"What the hell was Edward doing here?!" he walked towards me and I realized that maybe I should have taken him outside to tell him. I was hoping he would stay calm and not phase and destroy his house.

"I called him over"

Jacob slammed his fist against the table making the tea spill out of the cup.

"Why!?"

"I needed someone to talk to. Will you stop yelling?"

I said that as calmly as I could while still keeping a firm tone. He walked around the table and towards me. I couldn't help but lean back in my chair.

"I'm sorry but out of all the guys…"

I stood up and lost it. "Yes Jacob I get it. Out of all the guys I had to trust the one who took your one true love away. I'm sorry"

I turned around and walked towards the couch. I had to take a breath realizing that comment hurt me more than I thought it would. I heard Jacob take some steps towards me.

"You know you could always talk to Me." he said.

"Well I'm more like him than I am like you aren't I." I had turned around and said that faster than I could realize.

Jacob dropped his head and looked straight at the floor. I wanted to hug him and apologize. But I wouldn't be able to handle it if he rejected me.

"I'm sorry." I said as I sat down on the couch. I put my hands on my face. I slid my hands above my head and pushed my hair back.

"This whole thing has really stressed me out."

I put my hands on my knees for support. Jacob walked to me. He crouched down in front of me. I kept my head down unable to look at him after what I said.

"Hey" He said in a voice that made me melt. He held my hands. "Look at me." He placed his hand on my chin and turned my face to his. I hadn't realized but he got really close, our faces only inches apart. Tears were beginning form in my eyes.

"We are going to get through this, together." He let go of my chin and put his hands back on mine.

"I get that I may not fully understand what you must be going through but no matter what happens, I will always be here for you."

His words were so comforting, so honest. It was like I was falling in love with him all over again. I put my hand on his cheek. Then I leaned in and kissed him.

"Thank you" I said as I wiped my tears away. "…for everything, for being here with me, for taking care of me, and for putting up with me." I said with a light smile. Jacob smiled and for the first time since the incident with Renesmee I felt like everything was going to be fine.

Jacob stood up and extended his hand out

"Come on" he said.

I took his hand and he helped me up. The pain was nearly gone but Jake was just being a gentleman. He walked me to his room and we sat on his bed. For a few seconds he kept his eyes on me.

"What?" I said.

"You are so beautiful."

I smiled. This was one of the first times he really made me blush.

"You're my boyfriend you're obligated to say that." I said.

"But it's true. You're beautiful and I love you and I'm thankful for every second that I get to have you in my arms."

I had to laugh. It was like he was quoting some romantic movie.

"You know you can be really cheesy sometimes." He smiled a little embarrassed, which made me think that maybe he did get those lines off of a movie. "But it's cute."

Jacob took another to look at me and then he leaned in and kissed me. I put my hand on his neck and pulled him closer to me. He leaned into me and I leaned back onto the bed. We continued to kiss his body now on top of me. He pulled away and began to take his shirt off. My heart raced as I realized where this was all going.

"Jake"

He hardly let me speak before he started kissing me again. I didn't know if I wanted to take things this far. But I couldn't push him away. I didn't want to let him go. I loved feeling his lips against mine. The temperature of his body keeping me warm as it pressed against mine. As scared as I was I couldn't stop myself from pulling his head to mine. Jacob moved from kissing my lips to kissing my neck.

"Jake" I said again barley being able to breathe.

He began to slide the sleeve of my jacket off. The farther down he pulled the sleeve, the father down he kissed; from my shoulder down my arm. Once he got one sleeve off he began to kiss my neck again as he slid the other off. By the time that he dropped my jacket to the floor his lips were pressed against mine again. I kept trying to get his attention but I think he took me saying his name the wrong way because he kept going farther and farther. I could have pushed him off but for some reason I couldn't move my hands away from his back, pulling his body closer to mine, so tight it was getting even harder to breathe. He placed his hand on my waist and began to caress down. His hand went past my hips and then it went down behind my knee. He took a firm grip on my leg and pulled it up. At that point my mind finally snapped back into reality and I was finally able to pull myself together.

"Jake wait!" I said as I pushed him off. I sat up trying to catch my breath.

"What's wrong?" he said, sitting up and trying to catch his breath as well.

"I don't…..I mean it's just…"I couldn't get the words out.

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

I didn't know how to say it. I didn't want to seem childish. I felt like I should have stopped it before it got this out of hand. I began to feel extremely embarrassed but I knew I had to tell Jacob the truth or he might think there was something wrong with me or him.

"I don't know if I'm ready…for that."

I saw a look of surprise.

"You mean you never…"

I shook my head unable to bring words out.

"Mia I'm so sorry I thought you had and it's what you wanted."

I let out a small laugh. "Nice to hear I come off that way."

He had to think about a bit and then he realized what I meant.

"no no no it's not like that it's just…" he couldn't help but smile "…the way you kissed me that first night I honestly thought that It was going to happen that night. I just didn't want you to feel dissatisfied."

I stayed silent and began to wonder if Jacob had ever…with Bella?

"I feel and awkwardness here maybe I should go." He began to walk to the door.

"No Jake wait!" I cried out. I ran to him. I put my hands on his waist. "Just because it's not going to happen tonight," I pulled him towards me "doesn't mean I don't want you to stay here with me."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned in and began to kiss me again. We back up and leaned back onto the bed. Once again his body was on top of mine, keeping me warm. We continued to kiss for a while and then eventually we just laid together his arms wrapped around me and we fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Mia's POV**

I woke up early in the morning. Jacob was still asleep and he had his arms around my waist. I carefully took his hand off and went to the bathroom. I wanted to fix myself up before Jacob had to see me again. I never thought about wanting to look neat and presentable in the morning, but for some reason that thought changed with Jacob; though I wasn't sure why I felt that Jacob would care. I went to the mirror and planned to fix my hair but my eyes shot straight down to my neck. Right on the side of my neck was a red spot. Despite waiting to fully be with each other Jacob and I got a little out of hand last night. I really didn't want Jacob to see it. For some reason it embarrassed me despite the fact that he was the one who did it. I decided to hide it with some make-up. It wasn't bad enough to last too long but I would have to hide it for a few days.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw that Jacob had woken up already. I walked into the kitchen and saw that he was making coffee. I was nervous that Jacob would notice the hickey.

"Good morning beautiful."

My nerves began to go away once I saw that he didn't notice. Even though I covered it with make-up I pulled my hair in front of my neck to cover anything I might have missed.

"You ok?" He said.

"Mhm" I was afraid to saw too much because my words kept coming out a little suspicious.

"Ok well I will make breakfast soon."

His tone showed that he didn't believe me. He set two plates down and I tried to take a breath and calm myself down.

Jacob walked to me and he placed both his hands on my neck and leaned in and kissed me. When he pulled his hand away I saw his expression change as his eyes shot straight to my neck. I closed my eyes hoping there was something else he saw. After looking at my neck he checked his hand and I saw that some of the make-up had rubbed off on his hand.

"Mia what is this?"

I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say.

He placed his hand on my neck again and I closed my eyes as he began to wipe the rest of the make-up off. He lifted my chin in order to get a better look. I kept my eyes closed scared of how he was going to take this. I finally opened them once I heard him laugh.

"Oh my god Mia did I do this?" he began to touch it and put pressure on it.

I was a little surprised at his reaction, and his stupid question.

"No a vampire came and bit me." I smacked his hand away. "Of course it was you."

His laugh made me smile.

"I am so sorry. I guess I got a little out of control."

I just smiled at him. I honestly didn't know how I expected him to react but I was glad that he took it so lightly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him.

"I'm sorry it's just you are so hot I couldn't resist."

He kissed my neck. We laughed together and I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on to him tight. He gave my neck another kiss as I rested my head on his shoulder my face towards his neck. Just as I took a breath in I felt this burning sensation in my throat. My eyes quickly opened and a strong scent entered my body. I looked towards Jacob's body and my vision began to blur. Suddenly Jacob didn't seem like Jacob to me. He was no longer a guy I loved. He became something I wanted; not in the sense of an emotional attraction, it was hunger sensation that I felt. I began to lose control of my own body and I felt like I couldn't consciously stop myself from biting into Jacob's neck. Quickly I placed my hands on his shoulders and with incredible force I pushed Jacob away from me. I threw Jacob against the wall and with the same force I was pushed back onto the floor. I looked up only to make sure Jacob was ok. His face was almost as scared as mine. Despite the fact that he wasn't pressed against me anymore I could still smell Jacob from across the room. The smell was so incredible that I clenched my hands into fist, clawing at the floor. I couldn't take the burning sensation anymore and I got up, grabbed my jacket, and headed for the door.

"Mia what happened?"

I kept walking knowing that if I stopped I might have not been able to control myself. Once I passed him the smell got so intense I tried to get out faster. I got to the door and I tried to open it without completely pulling the door off. I took a step outside and the fresh air instantly helped although my throat still burned. I heard Jacob call my name and I could smell him coming after me. Before he got outside I quickly turned around.

"Please don't follow me"

I quickly shut the door so he understood that I wanted to get away from him. I didn't hear him open it and the farther I got from his house the less I could smell him so I figured he stayed back. I walked without running. I was already scared as it was and if I began to run I would get paranoid. I put my sweater on and was about to head towards the Cullen's when I smelled something else; something stronger than even Jacob's scent. I looked up and saw Quil walking towards me.

"Hey Mia" He said as he walked fast past me. I saw he had a cloth covering his right arm. Just as he passed me I smelled it. I knew what it was. It was his blood. I took a deep breath in as we passed each and my body stiffened. I stopped dead in my tracks and Quil noticed.

"Mia, are you ok?" He asked. I heard him turn around and face me.

I was having the strangest sensations. I knew it was Quil talking to me. He was my friend and I wouldn't want to hurt him. Yet I had to restrain myself from turning around and attacking him. It's like my body was fighting with itself. Somehow I knew I wasn't going to be able to control myself for long. I turned my head only so he could hear me clearly.

"Run Quil!"

"What?!"

Before I knew it I turned around and crouched down ready to pounce. I saw Quil's look of surprise and confusion. Maybe if I had waited for that look to sink into me I could have stopped myself. But in seconds I was on my way towards him. He was quick to dodge. I stopped my run and slid as I turned around to find him again. I saw him look down at his arm. He knew what I was after and it scared the hell out of him. I ran towards him again and again he dodged me, only this time he pushed me so I rolled on the floor before getting back on my feet. I saw that he was trying not to hurt me. I knew that if he really wanted to he could hurt me, even kill me. He didn't phase despite the fact that I was much more dangerous to him this way. I threw myself to him again and he lifted both his hands and pushed me away. I flew back and slammed into the dirt. Surprisingly the burning in my throat hurt more than the fall did. The impact however brought back the pain of yesterday and it was the final push in order to stop myself from attacking Quil again. I looked up and saw that Quill was also on the floor, no doubt that the force he used to push me caused him to fall back as well. I saw him wrap the cloth he was still holding tight around his arm in an attempt to stop me from smelling it. It didn't do much since the cloth itself was now covered in blood. I managed to sit myself up and was about to apologize when Quil got up and took a step back.

"Mia I'm sorry are you ok?"

I couldn't believe that he was apologizing to me. I had just attacked him and all he was doing was defending me. He should have ran in fear that I would attack him again, or even killed me. just then my attention turned towards Leah who seemed to be hiding behind a tree. Once she saw me look her way she ran towards us.

"What the hell is going on?"

She looked at me and then looked at Quil. I saw her expression change once she saw his arms and the blood filled cloth surrounding it.

"You bit him! You cold little bloodsucker!" She said as she walked towards me.

I didn't know what she was planning to do so I kicked the floor pushing myself away from her.

"Leah!" Quil said.

She stopped once she heard him speak but she kept her glare on me.

"Leah," I said as I began to get up. "I didn't bite him he-"

"Don't even try to talk yourself out of this one."

I heard running heading towards us. I knew this was going to get out of hand.

"What's going on?" Sam said, Embry and Paul behind him.

"I warned you guys you couldn't trust her but you just ignored me and look at what happened now, she bit Quil!" There was some satisfaction in Leah's voice. I knew she had a plan behind this.

"What?!"

I saw the anger building up in Sam and Paul. Embry was more confused than upset.

"Sam I didn't" I said.

"Sam-" Embry said. Sam lifted his hand to stop him without turning his eyes from me.

"We trusted you. Embry go get the medicine from my house, and hurry."

"Sam let me explain." My tone was almost like an order.

"No Mia!" His voice made me flinch. "There is no explanation for what you did! I never thought you would do this. We trusted you to be able to control yourself but you're obviously incapable of that."

I tried to keep myself under control as Sam yelled at me. I had to control my temper and not lash out at him because I knew that it would only make things worse.

"When you left with the Cullen's you should have stayed there, with your kind." He said.

And that comment did it. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Sam!" I heard Seth say.

I didn't even realize when Seth got there but.

"Not now Seth. When I talk to Jacob I know that he will agree in my decision to ask you to leave."

I knew Jacob would never ask me to leave. But I also didn't want to cause any problems between them. I looked straight into his eyes with a stare that showed I was trying hard not to talk back to him.

"Goodbye Mia!" he said with a firm demanding voice.

I turned around and began to walk away. I held my anger in and I walked. I thought I would actually be able to leave without saying anything. I was wrong. After about ten steps I turned around.

"You know what," I said as I walked back towards Sam. "if you would just ask Quil what happened instead of listening to the stupid accusations of Leah you would know that I didn't do it. The only reason you believe her is because she is one of _your kind._"

He took a breath. For a moment I thought he was going to ask me to leave again. But then he turned his head towards Quil.

"Quil, what happened?"

And then Quil spoke so fast it was almost hard to keep up.

"It was my fault. I walked past Mia and I had a cut. I should have known it would be hard for her to control herself. She smelled the blood and attacked. She didn't bite me though. She warned me to run first. She couldn't help what she was doing. Mia I am so sorry."

"Don't apologize Quil. It wasn't your fault. You had no way of knowing if I was able to control myself." I turned my eyes to Leah. I knew her plan and I was about to call her out on it. "But you Leah saw the whole thing and instead of jumping in and stopping it, you decided to hide in the trees and wait to frame me."

Sam's eyes opened wide at my accusation and turned to Leah. I saw that she got nervous, which proved I was right.

"She is lying."

"You know what Leah," I said taking a step towards her. "It's no wonder Jacob never liked you."

She stepped towards me but Sam held her back. I didn't even flinch. I stayed glaring at her. She shook Sam's hands off of her. Jacob had told me the past between them and I figured it made her uncomfortable to have him holding her like that.

I was done here. I said what I had to say and at least the guys would know that I didn't bite Quil, and that Leah lied and was trying to make me look bad. I turned around and began to walk towards the Cullen's house.

"Mia," Sam said, now in a very apologetic tone. I stopped but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry."

I turned to look at him.

"It's fine. But I think it would be better if I go with the Cullen's, with my _own _kind."

I turned around and ran towards the woods. I heard someone call my name but if I turned around they would see me crying. I heard Leah call out Seth's name and then their voices, and scents, began to fade as I got farther into the woods. Just then I felt someone pull on my hand. I was pulled to the ground. I saw Seth opening what looked like a bottle of water with his mouth. Then he began to pour it on my left hand. I watched as blood began to wash off of my hand.

"Wouldn't want you to bite your own hand would we?"

I was trying not to breathe so I wouldn't smell the blood.

"I didn't even feel myself get cut." I said.

"You didn't its Quil's blood. You must have gotten some on your hand when you two were fighting."

I cringed when he said fighting. Even though I didn't bite him, I still attacked him, and that was enough for me to never want to be near to people again.

"Water won't hide the smell." I said as he closed the bottle.

"It's hydrogen peroxide to clean it off your hand." He said.

The smell of the blood prevented me from smelling anything else. It smelled like water to me.

"And as for the smell," Seth said as he took off his shirt and ripped a piece of it off. He began to wrap it around my hand. "This should keep the scent of the peroxide cleanse the scent of the blood, that way you won't smell it."

He finished tying the knot and looks up and smiles at me. "Just keep it there for about 10 minutes."

"Thank you" I said. I was still confused as to why Seth was even talking to me after what happened. After yesterday I thought that our friendship was officially over. But I wasn't going to ask about. Like Seth obviously wanted to, it was best to just forget about it.

"I'm really sorry about my sister. I can't believe she just stood by and then tried to blame you."

"You believe me?"

He smiled.

"Of course, I know you wouldn't lie."

Tears began to fall again. Not out of sadness, out of relief and joy. I was glad to have Seth on my side that way, if Jacob is willing to talk to him, Seth could vouch for me and tell Jacob the truth. I was so overwhelmed with emotions that I threw myself at Seth and wrapped my arms around him. He didn't hesitate to hug me back in a tight, warm hug. I pulled back hoping my spontaneous hug didn't make him feel uncomfortable. He cupped my face in his hands and then began to wipe away my tears.

"I think I should get going now" I said as I got up.

"You're really going to go stay at the Cullen's house?"

"I can't stay here with Leah just waiting for another opportunity to try and make me look bad. And I don't want to put anyone else in danger. I'll just stay with Edward and his family for a while."

"What about Renesmee?"

I took a breath in; I had forgotten about Renesmee.

"I can handle her."

"Alright then, let's go."

I looked at him and with a confident smile he nodded his head forward signaling me towards the Cullen's home. I smiled and I began to walk forward. Seth walked right next to me, so close that his body warmth was comforting against my skin.

As much as I'm sure we both wanted to avoid it, the conversation about yesterday came up. Apologies were thrown around and forgiveness came out in the end. The problems with Seth were done. He understood that my heart belonged to Jacob and that wasn't going to change. But he also understood that I did love him and I wanted him in my life. I remembered what Carlisle told me about the love triangle between Bella, Jake, and Edward. That's what this was. I loved both of them, but Seth was my best friend that I refused to lose and Jake was my true love. Jacob was part of a love triangle again, but at least this time, he came out on the other end of it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Mia's POV**

We reached the Cullen's house and of course, Edward was already waiting for me. When he saw us he got to us so fast that it scared me. As soon as he was within arms distance I reached my arms out and hugged him. As he hugged me back I noticed the difference and similarities with his hug and Seth's; same comforting tightness, huge difference in temperature.

"Mia, are you ok?

"I'm fine just, small problems."

Edward took a look at Seth and instantly I assured him he wasn't the problem. I looked back to Seth and he smiled.

"Thank you" I said as I gave him another hug. Again, the temperature difference was almost frightening.

"I should let Jacob know what happened."

I hesitated. I didn't want Jacob to know that I had attacked Quil. What would he think of me?

"Mia," Seth said as he caught my attention again. "He deserves to know that you're at least ok."

I nodded. I was glad to hear that Seth was thinking of Jacob that way. It gave me hope that their relationship could get better.

"Ok be careful" he said, giving me one last hug and this time, a kiss on the cheek. I could hear Edward take a small step forward. I smiled and replayed Seth's kindness from earlier in my head; made sure Edward could hear. Seth took off and after a few seconds I heard him phase.

"So what's going on?" Edward said.

"Why don't we head inside? Carlisle needs to hear this as well."

Edward walked me into his home and in almost a second everyone was in the living room. I jumped as they all passed me. I heard laughs here and there, mostly from Emmet. Obviously they weren't really used to being around people who didn't move the way they did. I was surprised that everyone came down to listen; especially Rosalie. I didn't ever have much of a connection with her, I wasn't even sure if she liked me. I figured maybe she was just there to be with Emmet. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Edward all took a seat while Jasper stood behind Alice, Bella behind Edward, and Rosalie behind Emmet. Everyone had there pair.

I explained things to Carlisle; the smell of Jacob's blood burning my throat and my loss of control with Quil. As I explained I saw heads nodding. I guess they understood what it was I felt.

"I just want to know why I was able to control myself with Jacob, and not now."

Carlisle thought about it for a moment.

"Well with Quil, it was obviously because you smelled the blood, with Jacob," He stopped. I saw that for some reason he was having trouble explaining it to me. Everyone leaned in as well. The only person who had to have known what he was trying to saw was Edward. I looked towards him as he tried to read what Carlisle was thinking.

"Well with Jacob it could be that…if you two…have _been _together."

I felt myself the blood rush to my cheeks. Everyone looked my way except for Edward. I heard Emmet let out a small chuckle.

"We haven't yet." I said in the smallest voice.

"Yet" Emmet said as he let out a loud laugh. Rosalie gave him a light slap against the shoulder. I imagined it was light to him though it sounded off loudly.

"Well it would be a logical explanation." Carlisle said, he couldn't help but let out a small smile. "Because then you two would have a more passionate connection that your senses would easily detect."

Everyone stayed quiet thinking about this.

"Emmet..." Edward said. He said it like a warning. He must have heard what Emmet planned to say.

"What if they had a very powerful make out session?"

"Emmet!" Rosalie yelled.

"What?" he said with a laugh. "Have you seen her neck?"

Quickly I pulled my hair over my neck. Between all the chaos I had forgotten about that.

"I suppose that could do it as well." This time he let out a small laugh.

"Maybe you shouldn't be around Jacob anymore; it's clearly unsafe for either of you." Edward said.

I smiled. "It's alright Edward; our love is worth the fight. You should know a lot about that."

He smiled as Bella placed her hand on his shoulder. He placed his hand over hers and squeezed it. It was so weird to see Bella, a girl who I used to hang out with every time she came to Forks, was married, a mother, and a vampire.

"It just takes some time to control it. But for now you are more than welcome to stay here while your body calms down a bit."

"Thank you." I said. I still couldn't believe it, or even knew why they were being so nice to me. I was nothing to them. The only one I knew was Bella. Yet I was in no position to question it. I was just so grateful.

Later in the night, the Cullens stepped out to hunt. I had too much on my mind to sleep so I stepped out onto the balcony and sat there for a while. I sat on the floor and leaned myself against the railing. I began to think about Jacob; would he listen when Seth told him what happened? Would he come to find me or would he confront Sam or Leah? I was glad Edward was here or else in might have given him a headache with all the things that were circling around in my head.

"I see you couldn't sleep either."

I jumped as I heard Renesmee's voice. She smiled. Clearly it was her intention to catch me off guard. I was surprised she was even willing to come out here. She must have known I would still be a little upset about what she did. That's probably the reason she came out; to remind me of it.

"Why are you here…again. Got in a fight with Jacob I hope." She said with a smirk.

"Actually my relationship with Jacob is fine. It's because I love him that I had to leave."

"Why do you say that? What happened?"

Her tone threw me off. It actually sounded as if she was worried.

"Do you care?" I asked.

She realized that her tone might have come out differently than she intended.

"Not about you, about Jacob." She walked towards me and sat down. Not too close but I was surprised at how close. "Plus I'll take any chance at hearing a story of you suffering."

I laughed. "Well Jacob was holding me-"

Renesmee let out a sigh of disgust.

"Well I don't have to tell you if it bothers you." I said.

"Whatever just keep going."

I decided to spare Renesmee the details.

"Long story short, i lost a bit of control and almost bit Jacob. Then after that I attacked Quil."

She looked at me hoping I would say I was just kidding. Then she looked away. I wish I had Jacob's power and I knew what she was thinking. I was already surprised that she was here talking to me. I didn't know how many more surprises I could take from her.

"You really are half vampire aren't you?" She asked.

"It's what you wanted wasn't it?"

"I honestly didn't know that I was turning you into a vampire."

I looked at her. Her words were sincere; almost like she was apologizing. I was starting to think that I was dreaming. It was so hard to believe that this conversation was happening.

"Well with the help of your family, hopefully we can get this all fixed."

I saw her face change from sincere to upset.

"You know if you weren't good friends with Bella the Cullen's wouldn't be putting up with you. God knows what you did to Edward that made him all of a sudden so overprotective of you." There was the Renesmee I remembered. I don't know why my comment upset her. But I didn't really have an argument against her. I didn't even know why Edward felt he had to protect me.

"Why do you call them Edward and Bella; I mean they're your parents why don't you acknowledge it?"

She looked away.

"I'm sorry if that was too personal of a question." I said.

She kept her gaze away from me but she turned her head so she was looking straight ahead.

"They don't treat me like a daughter anymore." She turned to look at me. "They think that just because I'm half human I can't be trusted, that I'm just going around doing stupid things."

Again she surprised me. I didn't expect her to be so honest.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you haven't necessarily proved them wrong."

"I do stupid things because it's what they expect out of me, and I don't want to disappoint them."

Although I disagreed with Renesmee's way of thinking, I couldn't judge her, I knew how she felt. These were problems many teenagers had; and she was after all a teenager.

"If you're talking about what I did to you, it was for Jacob." She added.

"Well it seems like we all would do anything for Jacob." I thought back to what Leah had done earlier today.

"What do you mean _we all_?" She asked.

"Turns out Leah is after him too."

"Leah?!" She said surprised. I nodded. "And Jacob…?"

"Has no feeling of love outside of their pack love. Not that she cares. She tried to make me look bad in front of the pack. Just another person I have to fight with."

She smiled not necessarily taking that as a threat, but as a challenge.

"Maybe all these obstacles that seem to come between you two are proof that you two shouldn't be together."

"All it proves is that our love is strong enough to surpass all this bullshit." I snapped back.

My attitude surprised her.

"You know you can really be a bitch sometimes."

"And you can really be emotional."

She let out a small laugh. She quickly got up and began and walked away. She went towards the door into the house but before she went it she turned to speak to me.

"This talk meant nothing. I'm still going to fight for Jacob and I plan to win."

"I hope you have a goodnight too." I said with a smile.

She returned the smile and went inside. I was still shocked by the conversation I just had. It still felt like a dream. Although she said it didn't change things, I felt like something in Renesmee was starting to accept that Jacob and I would be together. But how could I be with Jacob if I couldn't be near him without wanting to sink my teeth into him? I leaned back against the rail with all the thoughts coming back into my head. As I let out a sigh I began to hear footsteps coming towards the house. After a while I heard them stop and then start again, only this time they sounded different. I listened closely and then I began to hear my name being called out. I kept hearing my name and as it got closer I began to recognize who it was. I got up knowing the next time I would hear my name, I would also be able to see him.

"Mia!"

"Jake! What are you doing here?"

I made sure to stay up on the balcony so I wouldn't put Jacob in any more danger than he already put himself in my coming here.

"Seth just told me about what happened with Quil and Leah. Mia please come down here so we can talk?"

I wanted to run down and hug, but I knew for his sake I couldn't,

"No Jacob what it I-"

"Everything will be fine Mia. I just-" he took a breath in and I saw the worry in his eyes. "…ever since this morning I've done nothing but think of you and worry and I don't know what happened this morning but I just…need to hold you."

I jumped off the balcony and ran to him so fast that the impact I hit him with almost knocked him down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me towards him so tight I lost my breath for a moment. But I didn't care. It felt amazing to feel the warmth of his body against mine. I thought the moment I got near him I would smell his blood again. But all I could think of was how glad I was to be in his arms again. I finally pulled away and slid my hands down his face and onto his jaw. He caressed my back and placed his hands on my hips. He leaned in and kissed me and I didn't want to let him go. I pulled his lips closer to mine until I remembered Renesmee was close.

"Are you ok?" He asked, keeping his face close to mine.

"Just scared." I whispered.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders hugged me tight. Already I felt safer.

"As long as I'm here, you don't have to be."

I laid my head on his shoulders and closed my eyes. I wasn't sure how long we stayed there but eventually I heard Renesmee sigh of disapproval. Jacob pulled away and laughed.

"Renesmee-"

"Yeah I heard."

He looked down at my hands as he held them in his.

"Come on." He said as he began to pull me into the forest.

"Jake I don't want to go back." I said as I stopped.

"We're not going back."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see" He smiled. "Come on."

At first I wasn't sure where we were going. Jacob was leading me through the forest. Soon I noticed that I could recognize Jacob's scent on the trail we were walking and after a while I was able to lead myself. But it didn't take too long for me to realize where Jacob was taking me. It wasn't only memorable scents, but memorable sights. We were going to our hill. I hadn't been here since the first time Jake and I almost kissed. It seemed like so long ago. So much had happened since then. Once we got closer I began to smell something other than Jacob's scent; I began to smell food. We got to the top and I saw that Jacob had laid out a blanket with a picnic set up; sandwiches, juice, nothing special Jacob never was able to cook well. But the fact that he took the time to do this was what mattered. It explained why his scent was all over this place. I after taking it all in I turned to look at him. He had a very satisfied and proud look on his face. He took my hand and we sat down and began to eat. As much as I wanted to forget about it I explained to Jacob my side of the story with Quil. He assured me that neither Quil nor Sam were upset with me; not that they had any reason to be. He told me that Sam got really upset with Leah and she left in the middle of their argument. I guess it helped that she wasn't part of his pack, or else she would have had to listen. I was finally able to explain to him what had happened with me in the morning and why I had to leave I updated him on the very awkward conversation with the Cullen's and he couldn't help but smile when I talked about him and I being _together_.

After we finished eating we cleaned everything up. I kept refusing to go back to Jake's house so we decided to stay there a little longer. We laid down together on the blanket. My head rested on Jacob's chest and his arms were wrapped around met. We laid in silence for a while and I began to think back to the conversation I had with Renesmee. I couldn't help but laugh at some of the comments we would say to each other, especially at how our conversation ended.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob said.

I smiled. "Life and the obstacles it puts in front of us. The test it gives us on how strong our love is for something" I looked up at him. "…or someone." He kissed my forehead. "And how just by talking with someone, you can find a whole different side to them."

"Are you speaking in general or did you actually talk to someone?" he said as he began to play with my hair.

"Renesmee isn't a bad girl; she just copes with life's difficulties in the wrong way."

"Yeah life is interesting." He said.

We stayed talking, the heat from Jacob's body keeping me warm. I didn't know what time it was when we fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Mia's POV **

Normally the cold air would have woken me up, but since Jacob provided all the heat I needed it was natural timing. I woke with my arms around Jacob's body and his around mine.

"Jake…" I said softly.

He slowly began to wake up. He made a noise of understanding but wouldn't get up.

"Jake it's morning."

He made another noise of understanding and slowly began to open his eyes. I finally realized that it really was morning and the Cullen's wouldn't know where I was. Renesmee might have known but I doubt she would have said anything to Edward.

"Oh my god Jacob it's morning! We have to go!"

I jumped up to my feet.

"Why?" Jacob said, finally beginning to open his eyes.

"Because Edward is going to worry if he doesn't find me; I've got to get home."

I rushed through my words so fast I didn't think about how he might take it.

"So the Cullen's house is you home now?" He asked.

"I didn't mean it like that."

He stood up, fully awoken, his face serious.

"Mia I don't want you to start seeing the Cullens as a family because there not. You can't just trust anyone."

"You obviously trusted Carlisle enough to take me to him."

I hoped this wouldn't turn into a big argument.

"Ok yes Mia, Carlisle you can trust, it's just Edward."

"It's always just Edward Jacob. I get that you've had your problems with him but ever since I met him he's helped me a lot." I began to yell. My temper was hard to control; I knew something was going to come out that would hurt one of us.

"That's my point you've only known him for four days!"

"And he has been there for me ever since. He brought us together and he was there to comfort me whenever something went wrong!" My tone was too judgmental. "You must have really loved Bella for you to still have a grudge about losing her to Edward."

He began to walk towards me. "No" he placed his hand on my chin and lifted it up. "I just love you too much to risk it."

He leaned in and kissed me. I was so surprised that he didn't yell something back, it showed in my face. He smiled at my shocked expression.

"You're just going to have to trust me when I say I know what I'm doing." I said, calmer and softer.

"Mia you haven't known about this world for very long. You don't know enough to make a right judgment."

"And you have too much history with Edward to make a fair judgment."

He took a deep sigh. I figured the argument was done with.

"You're right" he smiled at me and gave me a kiss. "Don't leave the house, stay with Carlisle."

"Yes dad."

He leaned in for another kiss, a longer one. It took me a while but I finally escaped his grasp and I began to walk towards the Cullen's house. I followed Jacob's scent back there, trying to catch onto Edward's as well. I knew I was on the right path when Jacob's scent was getting weaker and Edward's was getting stronger. When I got to the house Edward was waiting outside.

"Where have you been?" He asked

"I spent the night with Jacob."

"You could have told me."

I was confused as to why he was being so parental.

"You weren't home, relax Edward." I began to walk inside and talk to Carlisle about my control with Jacob.

"It's just that you don't know enough about my world to assure me you'll be ok on your own."

I stopped. He sounded just like Jacob; I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"It's incredible that you and Jacob can hate each other so much yet think just alike. You both think I'm completely incapable of looking after myself. I may not know a lot about this new world but I am a part of it now. Hopefully it's temporary but I'm half vampire now and I have learned to take care of myself. I understand you just want to make sure I'm ok, but you also have to make sure I don't become dependent on anyone. Because there is a chance that this will be my life forever and I have to be ready for that."

I didn't wait to hear for his response. I walked into the house and found that the Cullen's heard my conversation with Edward. Carlisle said that it meant my senses were calming down. Before we could say anything else Renesmee came in and once she saw me her emotion changed. I figured she wasn't kidding when she said the talk last night meant nothing. I guessed that she got upset knowing I was with Jacob last night.

"Seriously, I can't even be in the comfort of my own home because you're constantly here!"

"Renesmee..." Edward said trying to calm her down

"No! It's not fair! This is my home yet you seem to be spending more time here than I do!"

"Renesmee…"

"Look Mia I get that none of your little werewolf friends like you anymore but you don't have to come seeking acceptance from us!"

"Renesmee that's enough!"

"No she's right." I blurted out. "It's not fair. She should be able to feel comfortable in her own home." I looked towards Renesmee. "I'll leave. I'm sorry."

I instantly saw her expression change when I apologized. I guessed that she was expecting me to argue back and look bad in front of her family; but I wasn't going to give into her wish.

"But Mia it may not be completely safe for you to go back with the others." Carlisle said.

"No I don't plan on going back there. I'll figure something out."

I began to walk towards the door, knowing Edward would read my mind and know I had no idea what to do.

"I leave around 5." Renesmee said. "I can care less if you stay here then."

"Thank you." I said, still trying to figure out if I really did hear that. I looked around and everyone seemed as surprised. Renesmee took off to her room.

"Where will you go?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll just take a walk; some time to think."

"I'll go with you" Edward said, not really asking.

"That's not necessary"

"It might be."

They knew something I didn't but I didn't bother to ask because I knew they would make up a lie in order to not worry me. I agreed to let Edward come with me, I figured if they were worried about something then I truly shouldn't be out alone. I'm sure it was strange for Edward to have to walk through the woods but he didn't seem to mind. I knew I had some vampire speed in me but I refused to go into it. Edward broke the silence between us.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I was just worried."

"It's fine. I'm sorry I snapped like that. It's been hard to control my temper since the incident."

Edward knew what it was like. He said it had to do with the power and strength you fell.

"So Jacob," He said, changing the subject. "I guess he turned into some kind of romantic?"

I smiled, I never told Edward what Jacob did for me at the hill, but with Edward you don't really have to tell him.

"He tries." I said.

"Does he still not like me?"

My smile faded. I should have thought to hide my thoughts at this moment but it was too late. Edward knew what I was thinking. Jacob always got so upset when I mentioned Edward. I couldn't help but feel like he still had feeling for Bella; even with Renesmee it seemed like I was the thing keeping Jacob from her.

He stopped and grabbed my hand to stop me.

"I have seen the way he looks at you, and the way he looks at me when I'm near you." He took my other hand and held them both tight. "You have nothing to worry about."

I smiled. He let go of my hands and we kept on walking. We talked for a while and then Edward suddenly stopped and in a second he pulled me behind him.

"Edward what's going on?"

"Stay close." He said.

My heart began to pound. Edward kept looking around. I wish I could sense what he did so I would know what was out there. I made the mistake of taking a step to Edward's side. The moment I moved out of his shadow I felt a flow of pain throughout my body and I dropped to the floor. I could hear Edward and what seemed to be him calling out my name. The pain continued and at first I thought it was Renesmee, but this pain was worse, I felt like my body was being crushed from the inside. After a few seconds I was sure I would die from the pain. Then like nothing, it stopped. Edward dropped to help me. In seconds I was up and in his hands; my body too worn out to hold itself up. As I lifted my head I saw two people walking towards us, their dark cloaks dragging on the floor.

"Didn't think I'd forget did you?" Jane said.

"What are you two doing here?" Edward asked. I didn't know who the other guy was, but no doubt someone else from the Volturi. Edward heard my question and answered it.

"Alec, Jane's brother." He whispered.

I looked to her brother and he gave me a wink and a smirk. I felt a chill run down my back.

"It seems that once again, Mia has successfully shown her ignorance of the rules." Jane said.

"What are you talking about?" I began to stand up straight as I regained my strength.

The brother smiled. "You know Edward we were generous enough to let the whole vampire and human thing slide for a while, then not to mention mess with your daughter; but this vampire werewolf thing is just disgusting."

Edward's body stiffened as I lost my balance. They knew about Jacob and me. I never imagined they would bother to come and talk to us about it but I knew they wouldn't like it. I'm sure it brought Jane nothing but joy to bring me this news.

"Did you really think we wouldn't find out?" Jane asked.

"Why does it matter who I'm with?" I managed to say.

"It breaks the nature of our kind."

"I'm not your kind!" I felt Edward pull me back a bit.

It amused Jane to see me upset. Her and her brother smiled and looked to each other.

"You were right" Alec said. "She's feisty."

Edward snarled behind me.

Alec looked back to us. "If this doesn't stop severe actions will be taken."

"What actions?" I was no longer afraid of them.

"Well to fix a problem you have to get rid of one of the causes," Jane said. "And if were up to me we would get rid of the dog."

I snapped and launched my body towards her, then I felt Edward's tight grip hold me back.

"Don't you dare touch him!"

"Fine" She said. "Getting rid of you would please me too."

Edward pulled me behind him and stood in front of me protectively. I didn't want him to fight them; the odds weren't in his favor. I put my hand on his arm hoping he wouldn't try.

"Come on Edward, you know how this works." Alec said.

Edward said nothing and did nothing for a few seconds. I knew he was focusing on something that either Jane or Alec was saying.

"It's me." My grip on his arm tightened. "She's not in love with Jacob; she's in love with me."

I had to check in with their expression to make sure I heard the right thing. I didn't know what Edward was up to but this wasn't going to help.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me next to him. "If telling the truth is the only way to save you I'm willing to do it." He turned to look at Jane and Alec. "Her relationship with Jacob was just a distraction. We wanted to wait and see if our love was true enough to break the news to Bella."

I kept my eyes on him trying to figure out what was going through his head and what he hoped to gain from this. I made the mistake of looking back to Alec and he saw the fear in my eyes.

"Is this true?" he asked me. His voice suggested that he didn't believe Edward after seeing my expression. I looked to Edward making sure he wanted to take this lie forward. He nodded and I calm my voice so it wouldn't break.

"Yes it's true." I said.

They kept their eyes on us. They heard my heart race.

"You would never betray Bella." Alec said. I thought he had him and Edward wouldn't have a comeback to say.

"You'd think by now you would understand that you have no idea what I'm capable of."

There was a moment of silence. I tried to slow my heart down. Jane kept her red eyes locked on me. She raised an eyebrow and I felt a shock of pain rise up my spine. Edward placed his hand on my back and then I knew Jane was the one who was making me feel the pain.

"Maybe we should speak with the others, and return." Alec said as he began to turn around.

"Wait…" Jane said, grabbing her brother's wrist.

She began to whisper things to him. I looked to Edward hoping he would know what they were saying.

"They're hiding their thoughts I don't know what they're saying."

My heart began to race again. Finally Jane turned towards us. I looked to Edward and saw his face change.

"Prove it." She said.

"Excuse me?"

"Edward would never betray Bella unless it truly was for someone he cared about. So if you kiss then we will believe your story and leave. If not, well I'll get to enjoy myself."

That was it. It was over. Edward would try to fight them off and he would probably be killed as well. At least I wouldn't be alive to feel the guilt of his death. Right as I was about to jump at Jane and make sure she killed me and let Edward go free, he slid his hand from my arm and into my hand.

"Edward?!" I whispered, tears forming in my eyes.

"If it's the only way..."

"What?"

"Everything is going to be ok."

He turned towards me. My heart pounded so hard I thought I was going to pass out. He put his hand on my waist and pulled me towards him. I saw how much it hurt him to think of betraying Bella; I wouldn't know how to explain this to Jacob either, hopefully he would just be glad that I was alive. I saw the pain in Edward's eyes and he began to lean in.

"Edward you don't have to do this." I whispered.

He continued to get closer. "Make it believable."

Edward placed his hand on my cheek and pressed his lips against mine. I remembered his words and placed my hand on his neck. I tried to remain calm; all I could think about was how I was going to tell Jacob. We pulled away and we looked at each other. We then noticed that Jane and Alec were gone. I heard Edward curse under his breath. I looked at him and then saw someone standing behind us. My heart dropped as I saw Jacob standing there, his fist clenched tight. That's what Jane wanted; she knew Jacob was coming and wanted him to see Edward and me kissing. I was too focused on keeping calm that I didn't hear or smell him. I assume Edward thought any smell of Jacob was one that was stuck on me. I thought he was going to phase right then and there, but he seemed more hurt than mad. He took one last look at me and took off running.

"Jacob!" I tried to run after him but Edward grabbed my waist and held me back. My force against his grip began to hurt.

"Mia you have to be careful, when werewolves are upset they lose sense of things, he could hurt you."

I ignored Edward's warning and continued to try and wrestle out of his grip. Finally after I let out a grunt of pain because of his tight hold on me, he got scared and let me go. I quickly left and was glad that he didn't follow me. I knew Jacob was going to be far but I wasn't going to stop running till I found him.

**Jacob's POV**

I wasn't sure how far I was running to be honest I wasn't even sure where I was going I just knew I had to keep running. I didn't want to phase because I didn't want the rest of the pack to know all of this; especially Leah. I still couldn't believe what I saw. Maybe I should have waited for an explanation but I couldn't stand seeing them within the same visual proximity. Had I stayed any longer I might have phased and attacked Edward; endangering Mia. I was trying so hard, fighting against my inner desire to phase. I didn't know what to think, what to say, where to go, or what to do. Eventually I began to realize that I was close to the Cullen's home again. Before I turned course to head back to the reservation I caught a familiar scent.

"Jacob! What's going on? What's wrong?" Bella began to run next to me. I stopped and took a few steps in front of her.

"Edward is what's wrong. He's what's always been wrong." I heard Bella let out a sigh. I knew she would just think this was my normal self being hateful against vampires, but vampires seemed like saints compared to how enraged I was with Edward.

"I just say Edward kissing Mia." I said as I turned to look at her. I saw a spark of rage in her eyes that quickly turned to surprise.

"Jake there must be some mistake, some explanation. Edward wouldn't do this!"

"There is no mistake! I know what I saw! I never thought Mia would do this either but how else can you explain what I saw!" my blood began to boil. I tried to calm myself down. Bella was still calm; she was probably trying to find a logical explanation. I don't care what reason they had; curiosity, temptation, desire; nothing could justify what they did.

Bella and I both turned when we heard footsteps coming through the trees. Mia came running. Once she found us she stopped to catch her breath and began to walk towards me.

"Jake let me explain."

"Actions speak louder than words right?"

**Mia's POV**

His words stopped me. The fact that he was bringing back my words from when he kissed Renesmee didn't make me feel worse; it just pissed me off.

"I trusted you." He said. "You have no idea how much that hurt me.

"I don't?" I said.

He didn't say anything and turned around. I knew snapping at him wasn't going to solve things. Jacob was upset because he didn't understand what was going on.

"Please let me explain." I took a few steps towards him.

"Mia I think you should give me some time to calm down." He said as he stepped away from me.

I knew he was worried about getting upset and phasing but if he hadn't already then he wasn't going to.

"Jake, listen…"

"Not now!" He yelled. I was determined to get my words out. I didn't want to give him time to come up with any other explanation to the kiss.

"I'm not leaving until you hear me out!"

I could feel his body beginning to heat up. As sure as I was that he wouldn't phase I was starting to have my doubts. He turned around and began to walk towards me.

"Mia, you need to learn to listen when I saw not now!"

He was about a foot away from me, but I held my ground. I was sure he was about to change, then Edward showed up.

"Relax Jacob."

Jacob kept his stance but shot his eyes towards Edward. I turned to look at him trying to get him to leave.

"You are the last person I want to see right now." Jacob said as he tried to calm down.

"And I know Mia is the last person you want to hurt so just calm down."

He took a few steps towards us. It looked like he wanted to grab my arm and pull me back, but contact with me was not a good idea right now. I looked to Jacob and his eyes were still trying to burn into Edward.

"I'm not going to phase only because it would signal the other, and this is my fight to face."

Jacob jumped around me and launched himself at Edward. Edward quickly pushed him to floor.

"Jake!" I tried to run to his side but Bella wrapped her hand around my neck and pulled me back. She slammed me into a tree, the grip of her hand making it hard for me to breath.

"I trusted you Mia how could you do this to me?" She said with anger, her grip getting a little tighter.

"Bella…I'll explain everything to you and Jacob…but you have to let me go…I have to stop them from fighting." Jacob kept getting up and attacking Edward, but in his human form Jacob didn't stand a chance. For now Edward was just dodging and pushing Jacob away, but eventually he would start to get upset and fight back.

"No, whatever you have to say, say it now. Talk!"

"The Volturi found out about my relationship with Jacob and they were upset….Edward lied to them and told them it was a cover up or his relationship with me. He lied so they wouldn't kill me or Jacob."

"The kiss…" Bella said as again she tightened her grip. Breathing became really difficult not only because of Bella, but because Jacob was getting hurt behind her.

"Jane said she wanted proof and she made us kiss…it meant nothing to either of us."

She stayed quiet her eyed glaring into mine, her grip still tight on my neck.

"Bella…Jacob refuses to change, he's going to get hurt!" I saw Edward beginning to get frustrated. He pushed Jacob again and this time it looked like he got really hurt. Bella let go of me and even though I was out of breath I managed to get the strength to run towards Edward just as he was about to run at Jacob. I stepped in front of him and he managed to stop.

"Edward stop!"

As soon as I was sure Edward wouldn't do anything I ran to Jacob who was on the floor. I slid to a stop next to him.

"Jake are you ok?" my voice cracked. It was still hard for me to breathe but my focus was on him. He had his hand over the side of his stomach. As he pulled it away I saw his hand covered in blood. Quickly I took off my jacket and placed it over his cut to stop the bleeding. He backed away from me and turned his head away from me. I was a little annoyed and tried hard not to yell at him. I hurried through my explanation hoping he would come to his senses and let me help him before he bled too much.

"Listen Jacob, the Volturi found out about us and they are upset. Jane and her brother Alec found Edward and me in the woods. Jane said if we didn't split up they would have to kill one of us. She wanted to kill me. So Edward came up with the lie that our relationship was a cover up for my relationship with him. Jane asked us to kiss in order to prove it. Clearly she knew you were coming and wanted to you to see us. She figured either we would split up or you would fight with Edward until he killed you."

He didn't look at me. He continued to bleed and it began to bother me.

"Jake…"

"It's just any-" he said in a soft voice

"I think in this case, any other guy what have still pissed you off."

He smiled, it was small, but I'd take it. I put my jacket on his cut and he pressed it tight. I placed my hand over his and helped him press down. Some of his blood got on my hand and the smell was intoxicating. I dug my hand into the dirt to try and keep myself calm.

"You can go if it's too hard, I'm sorry I forgot about the blood thing."

I tried to say something but the moment I opened my mouth I could taste it. I was about to pull my hand away but instead I grabbed his hand.

"Right now my concern is you. We should take you to Carlisle."

"She's right Jake," Bella said. "…before you lose more blood."

We both turned towards her and saw that she was right next to Edward, his hand placed on her waist.

Jacob looked at Bella and then glared at Edward.

"Fine, but I'd rather he not be there." Jacob said.

"Jake that's ridiculous-"

"Fine" Edward said. "I won't return until you have left."

I stood up. "But Edward-"

"It's fine Mia, I understand." He was calm, not upset about Jacob's request. Jake began to get up and I rushed to help him, getting more blood on my hand. I held it up as the smell began to take over. I took the smell in and turned to look at Jacob. Edward quickly grabbed my wrist tight. It hurt and caught my attention. I snapped my head back to him. Jacob took a step forward and clenched his free hand. Edward pulled my hand towards him and wiped the blood on his shirt. He made sure it was all gone but the smell was still there.

"Make sure to get Carlisle to clean it completely."

"Thank you." I said.

Jacob turned around and began to walk towards the Cullen's house. I turned to help him. He didn't let me touch his wound anymore, so I was just there as support. We got to the house and Emmet came out to help. He took Jacob to Carlisle and helped me clean my hand. Alice took Jasper out so he wouldn't be tempted by Jacob's blood. I was surprised at how calm Emmet was being about it. I walked into the living room and Bella was waiting. She stared at me and then looked away. I hoped that Edward explained the truth to her, maybe she believed him more than me. I walked out and Edward was waiting not too far. I was glad that he was close, that way I wouldn't have to go too far looking for him.

**Jacob's POV**

Carlisle stitched me up. I would heal fast and have to be back here in hours to get the stiches removed. There wasn't much talk, I was glad because I didn't feel like explaining things. He wrapped a bandage around my stomach and said I was good to go. I wanted to leave fast so I wouldn't have to keep smelling the stench of bloodsuckers. I thanked Carlisle and left his office. As I walked towards the door I saw Bella waiting on the couch. She got up when she saw me.

"How are you doing?"

"The cut was the least painful part of it."

She sighed. "I just can't get the thought of them kissing out of my head."

"Imagine having actually seen them."

Bella walked over and hugged me. I hadn't hugged her like this in a long time. For this moment we were on the same boat. For this moment she was once again my Bella. And I couldn't help but wonder…

**Mia's POV**

Edward gripped the trunk of the nearest tree and being the clench his fist, his finger clawing holes into the tree.

"Edward, are you ok?"

He pulled his hand away from the tree and ripped a piece of it off.

"Jacob should know by now to keep his thoughts hidden; especially if they are going to be like that."

I looked towards the house and wondered if he was with Bella.

"What is he thinking?" I asked.

Edward didn't respond which only meant they were so bad they would hurt me.

"Edward, tell me what he is thinking!" I demanded.

He took a deep breath, or what looked like a deep breath; I'm sure it was a natural habit to relax himself.

"He's with Bella. They are hugging."

"Edward stop it, tell me what he is thinking"

"He is thinking how nice things would have been had Bella picked him instead of me. That's the nice way of putting it."

I suppose I didn't want to know the details. What Edward had said was painful enough.

"Mia I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you."

I thought back to every instinct I had that Jacob still loved Bella. It hurt even more to think that I was right and didn't avoid this heartbreak when I could have.

"I have to go."

"Wait" He said as he grabbed my wrist to stop me from leaving. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know somewhere far away from Jacob."

Just then Bella and Jacob stepped outside. We both turned to look at them. The moment I saw Jacob, rage and pain ran through my body. I pulled my hand away from Edward's wrist and left running. I ran as fast as I could, knowing Jacob could phase and catch up to me in seconds. I began to run faster than a normal human would. It scared me a little but my main focus was trying to get as far as I could as fast as I could. I ran past a river and almost without thinking I jumped in. I swam in the river for a while hoping Jacob wouldn't catch onto my scent. I would be able to track Jacob down by following his scent, and the fact his sense of smell was better than mine I knew he would be better at it.

**Jacob's POV**

"Mia wait!" I yelled out. I would have caught up to her in seconds had Edward not grabbed me as I passed him.

"Next time keep your idiotic impossible thoughts to yourself!" He tightened his grip on my arm with every word.

"What the hell did you tell her you leech?"

Since it hadn't been a problem for a while I had forgotten about keeping my thoughts hidden from him. If he told Mia any part of my thoughts when I was with Bella, I needed to catch up to her as soon as possible.

"I'm tired of seeing her cry Jacob. Maybe you should just leave her alone."

I shook my arm from his grip. I was about ten seconds from phasing and biting this bloodsuckers head off.

"You have no right to tell me what is best for her. I think you're…" I gave him a strong push. "…the one who needs to stay away." I pushed him a few steps back. He snarled and walked back and pushed me. I was about to slam him right into his own house, but Bella stepped in between.

"Guys stop it. This is no time to be fighting." She looked at me and Edward and I kept out eyes darted on each other. "Jacob, go and find Mia, and please call us so we know she's ok."

I began to leave.

"She'll call me eventually. I'm sure she will want to talk to someone she trust." Edward said.

I turned around and was about to launch myself at him.

"Dammit Jacob, Go!" Bella said as she pushed me away.

I phased hoping I would catch up to her faster. I ran following her scent for a few miles. I was surprised at how far she got. I continued to follow her scent up to the river; and then it was gone. She had jumped in. She thought it through. She clearly didn't want to be followed. I had a hunch as to where she was going to go. I ran as fast as I could until I got to our hill. It was beginning to get dark and I began to worry. She wasn't there and her scent wasn't there; besides the one that was there in the morning. Night crawled in and I continued running through the woods hoping to catch on to her scent. Eventually I caught it and it began to get stronger. I knew where she had gone now, and luckily I knew it was a safe place. I ran all the way home hoping that she would be there. As I got close I saw her silhouette outside my house. I took a deep sigh of relief. She turned to look at me as I walked to my shed to get a pair of shorts. She was waiting to talk to me. Quickly I changed back into a human and pulled my shorts on. As I ran to her I realized I didn't even know what Edward had told her. How could I explain myself if I didn't know what I was apologizing for?

"Listen Mia-"

"Skip the crap and get to it."

"Mia I'm-"

**Mia's POV**

"I always knew you still had feeling for her. Why did you keep lying to me telling me you loved me? Your feelings have always been for Bella haven't they? The Imprintment on Renesmee probably happened because you knew Bella would never be yours, so you take the next step down!" I was yelling at him without even trying.

"Mia those thoughts just happened I couldn't control them." He stuttered trying to get his words out.

"That's not the point Jacob; the point is that they are there!"

"Like you've never thought about what you're days would be if you stayed with Seth."

"No! I haven't! Ever since you kissed me the only life I could imagine was with you." Tears began to form in my eyes and my voice began to choke. "I was either with you or unhappy for the rest of my life. No other options."

There was a moment of silence as I tried not to cry and Jacob took in what I just told him.

"Mia, Bella is-"

"Worth it I hope."

His head snapped up to look at me. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I couldn't get my words out anymore.

"Mia, which option is your life heading towards now?"

I took a deep breath and dried my tears.

"Jacob, I am tired of fighting. It seems like everyday something happens, one of us screws up and we fight and even though we make up, it happens again." I thought back to Renesmee's words on the balcony. "Maybe these obstacles are being put in front of us for a reason."

He kept his eyes on me through every one of those words; which made them that much harder to say.

"So…What are you trying to say; that we should end it?"

I saw how hard he was trying not to cry. His pain was killing me.

"I don't want to say that but-" I turned around. I couldn't look at him anymore. I couldn't look into his eyes and say what I wanted to say, mainly because I didn't want to say it.

"Mia, I'm willing to fight through anything to be with you. I know it's hard but I also know our love is worth it."

I stayed quiet; not knowing what to say.

"But I want what's best for you and if you think we should break up then-"

"No!" I said as I turned around. I thought it might be for the best but hearing him say it broke my heart and I realized I was wrong to think we belonged apart from each other. Jacob quickly closed the distance between us. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and I slid mine under his arms.

"Whatever we have to fight through, we need to do it together."

He placed his hands on my head as I buried my face into his chest. I pulled myself away and looked into his eyes realizing I could never be apart from him. He took my face in his hands and wiped away my tears. Then he pulled my lips to his and kissed me. I knew I wasn't going to be able to let him go now. He slid his hands down my neck, caressing my shoulders, and down to my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. I think he planned to walk us inside as he began to take some steps forward. I began to walk backwards just so I wouldn't have to stop kissing him. We weren't paying attention to where we were walking and I ended up backing up into Jacob's motorcycle. When I hit it my hand dropped from his neck and they fell back on his bike. His hands fell right next to mine and he was leaned over me, kissing me with intense passion as we leaned on his bike. He then placed his hands on my hips and slid them up till he got to my waist. I felt him tighten his grip and he picked me up. As support once again I threw my hand around his neck. He sat me on his bike as I wrapped my legs around his body and squeezed him even closer to me. He tightened his grip on my waist as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"You're such a tease." He whispered before I leaned forward to kiss him again.

"What do you mean?" I said before he did the same.

He finally put his hands on my face and pulled away knowing it was the only way we would be able to stop.

"How far do you plan on taking this before reminding me you're not ready?"

He leaned in to kiss me again. I thought about it and realized that Jacob was the only person in the world that I wanted this to happen with; and now seemed like the perfect time.

"Who said I was going to remind you?" I said as I smiled.

He smiled back and he slid his hands back down to my waist. I pulled him back to me and his kissed seemed even more passionate than before. He wrapped his right arm around my waist and wrapped his left around my hips. He lifted me up, my legs and arms wrapped around him for support, and spun me around a few times before laying my on the floor. He kissed me again as he leaned over me.

"How about her, under the stars." He said.

As he continued to kiss me I really thought about this happening. I began thinking about a werewolf being intimate with a half-vampire. Then I thought about the reality of this. Two different kinds known to be enemies of each other…being together…sharing something as special as intimacy…reproducing.

"Jake are we going to do it without anything?" I said as he kissed me neck.

He stopped and pulled away. I closed my eyes realizing how awkward that question might have sounded.

"Well, I mean, do you think it would matter?" he asked.

I began to sit up as Jacob backed up a little but kept himself leaned over me.

"Of course it matters. The last thing I want to explain to my parents is a pregnancy."

He wrinkled his brow as if I had said something stupid.

"I understand that but, I don't think it can really happen considering the…circumstances."

"Well if it happened between Edward and Bella why wouldn't it be able to happen between us? It's not that different of a situation. I'm still half human."

"But-"

"Who knows what we would create. I don't think anyone would let something like that come into the world. Maybe we should wait until this mess gets figured out."

"I could run to the drug store and-" He caressed my waist as if trying to convince me.

"I rather we didn't risk it." I said as I rubbed his arm.

He backed away and sat next to me. He leaned his arms on his knees and let out a sigh. I hadn't realized how bad he really wanted this to happen.

"Look I know I've already said no to you once before, and it's not that I don't want to, it's just…I don't want to add more problems to what we already have."

He looked at me and smiled. He put his hand on my cheek and leaned in to kiss me. After he quickly jumped to his feet he extended his hand out to me. I smiled as he helped me up. He kept his eyes on me. He lifted my hand and kissed it. We walked into his house and fell asleep together; our bodies intertwined together.


	19. Chapter 19

**Mia's POV**

I woke up to the absence of Jacob. I was covered in a blanket, no doubt by Jacob so I wouldn't be cold. I heard him mumbling in the kitchen to someone on the phone. I got up and walked to the kitchen hoping wondering who he was talking to. He just finished up his conversation and turned around.

"You're up." He said with a smile.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked with suspicion.

He walked towards me. "Carlisle." He pulled me by the waist and gave me a small kiss. "I just had a question for him."

He laughed at my look of suspicion and I knew he wasn't going to tell me.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you what it was eventually. But right now I need you to get dressed because we're going out."

He had such enthusiasm, for some reason it worried me.

"Out where?"

"He smiled. "That's a surprise."

"I don't like all these secrets."

"Trust me," he said. "It will all be worth it."

He grabbed my face with both his hands and kissed me. I smiled and walked back into my room to change. Ever since the first night Jacob and I kissed the only time I went into my room was to change my clothes. I changed into some jeans and a simple top. Since I didn't know where Jacob was taking me I dressed simple, so it would work for almost anything. As I changed Jacob had packed a bag of things we needed. But in order to keep things a secret he didn't let me see anything he packed. He threw the bag over his shoulders as we headed out the door.

We walked into the woods; he held my hand as we walked and talked. After about half an hour of walking he stopped and put the bag down.

"Are we here?" I asked.

"No" he said as he opened the bag and pulled a blindfold out. "but I want this to be an actual surprise."

"Seriously? I can't walk blindfolded what if I fall?"

He smiled and took my hand. "I will never let you fall."

Even though I didn't want to be blindfolded Jacob made me smile which was his signal to take advantage of the good mood he puts me in. He put the blind fold over me and tied it. Then he took my hand and we kept on walking. Even though he was trying to hide it I could sense that we began to head through hills. I could feel the elevation on the floor and every once in a while Jacob had to grab me by the waist so I wouldn't fall. As we continued to walk through the rocks I began to hear, and smell water. Jacob began to talk louder so I wouldn't hear it. After about another half an hour of a walk we stopped; but there was no hiding where we were anymore.

"We're here." He said as I heard him drop the bag down.

"Are we?" I said sarcastically.

"Can you please pretend like you don't hear the water and act surprised." He said.

I knew we were at a waterfall. I had never seen it before so I knew either way I would be surprised. Jacob stood behind me as he untied the blind fold. The moment the cloth left my eyes I was overwhelmed with the beauty of the waterfall. We were still on a high hill so the view was amazing. The water fell so beautifully down into a small lake. I saw a small path that lead to the bank of the lake. The water was so beautiful and everything around it was perfect. It was surrounded by hills which made the waterfall seem kind of private.

"To be honest I sort of took the idea from Edward. He and Bella spent some time at a waterfall on their honeymoon. Bells eyes lit up when she talked about it so I decided to give it a try." He said.

"I love it. It's beautiful."

"You ready to go in?" He asked as he pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top.

I took the shorts and shirt from his hand. I changed and put my clothes back in the bag where I saw that Jacob had packed himself another shirt and a pair of shorts as well as some towels and a blanket. Luckily today was warmer than normal days, not that it would make a difference to Jacob. Jacob grabbed the bag again as we began to walk down the path towards the bottom of the lake. He stopped while we were still far from the bottom of the lake.

"Ready?" he asked with a smile.

"Are you kidding, we're still too high up."

He dropped the bag and took his shirt and his shoes off.

"Jake you're going to hurt yourself." I said.

He laughed and took my comment as an insult. He backed up from the edge of the cliff. He look towards me and winked.

"Don't do this." I said one final time before he began to run.

I tried to think of what I was going to say to him when he stopped at the edge and started laughing. I wondered what he was going to say and whether or not I should yell at him for even pretending to want to jump off from so high up. When his feet left the ground, I screamed. I ran to the edge and watched his body hit the water. I didn't breathe for the entire time I couldn't see him. Then after a few seconds he popped out of the water. I let out a sigh as I heard Jacob laughing.

"I hate you!" I shouted.

I stuffed his shirt and his shoes in the bag and continued to walk down the path towards the bottom. I walked all the way down as Jacob swam around still laughing.

"Really, you're not even going to try to jump?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed again. I took my shoes off and put them in the bag. I placed the bag on a rock and began to walk towards the lake.

"Be careful, there's slippery rocks here." He said as he held his hand out.

The moment he had a good grasp on my hand he pulled me in. He roared out a laugh as I rose from the water and caught my breath and splashed water at his face. Surprisingly the water wasn't as cold as I thought it would be. I knew vampires had cold skin but I didn't think that happened to me. Jacob never mentioned it but then again, I wouldn't think he would notice. I swam towards him and noticed that the floor of the lake began got higher and higher as I got closer to Jacob.

"This place is beautiful." I said

He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. "Then it fits you perfectly."

I smiled and put my arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed me and everything seemed perfect. We swam around for a while and just enjoying the water and being with each other.

"I have something else to show you." He said as he began to swim towards the waterfall. I swam after him and as we got the waterfall the ground began to rise again. When we got to the waterfall he walked through, took my hand, and pulled me through. There was a cave behind the waterfall. It was small and the rocks glistened from the water. The water from the lake flowed into the cave and after stepping through the water fall, the floor deepened a little.

"I found this a while ago." He said.

"It's amazing. This has all been amazing."

"It's going to get better. Remember that call with Carlisle?" he said.

"Are you finally going to tell me what it was about?" I asked. I began to walk around the cave, admiring the shine and beauty of the walls.

"I asked him if it was possible for werewolves and vampires could, reproduce."

He caught my attention and I turned to him. "And?"

"He said he wasn't one hundred percent sure however given the fact that female vampires cannot bear a child, if you got pregnant it would be from your human half. And as long as we use protection there should be no problem."

"You talked to Carlisle about us having sex?" I said.

"You have no idea how awkward it was." He said with a laughed.

I walked through the water as he reached his hand out and pulled me towards him. My heart began to beat faster as he caressed my back.

"I still brought…something."

The fact that Jacob still had trouble talking about this made me smile. He let out a small laugh of embarrassment before leaning in to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" He asked.

"Are you?" I said.

He smiled and kissed me again. He wrapped his hands on my waist and pulled me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he began to walk forward. We continued to kiss and he continued to walk forward until he hit the wall of the cave.

"Ow" I said as we both began to laugh. My right shoulder slammed hard into the wall but I didn't really want to ruin the moment by making a big deal out of things.

"Sorry." He said. "Maybe here isn't the best place."

We walked out of the cave and back through the water fall into the lake. When we got to the shallow he scooped me up into arms and carried me out. He put me down and reached into bag and pulled out the blanket and laid it down on the smoothest part of the floor. He scooped me up again and laid me down on the blanket. I held on to his neck and pulled him down towards me. I could feel his heart beat on me; it was beating faster than mine. Everything seemed perfect. We were no longer two different people. Our bodies became one, our hearts became one. I never understood what Bella meant when she talked about the connection she had with Edward; until this moment. If Jacob wasn't in my life, I would never be complete.

I sat on the floor and began to put on my shoes as Jacob put the wet blanket, clothes, and towels in the bag. He turned towards me and smiled. We hadn't stopped smiling at each other since it happened but this smile was different.

"What?" I asked.

Jacob finished putting his shirt on. "Just thinking."

I finished tying my shoes and stayed on the floor, leaning back on my hands. "What thoughts come to mind?"

He crouched in front of me. "That you're beautiful." He leaned in to kiss me. "That it was perfect." He began to walk his hands forward leaning closer to me. "That you're perfect." He kissed me again and by now he laid on top of me and pushed me back to the floor. "That you were amazing."

I laughed and held his face in my hands. He kissed me again and I didn't want to let him go.

After he helped me up he held me by the waist and for a moment I forgot about the rest of the day. I didn't want to do anything except stay in Jacob's arms; but I had to get to the Cullen's house.

"I have to go." I whispered after a kiss.

"Where?"

"I don't want to tell you cause then you won't let me go."

"Cullens" He groaned as he held my waist tighter.

"I got a text from Edward saying Carlisle needed to talk to me."

"In that case," he pulled me closer. "You're not going anywhere."

I laughed. He was making it really hard to get myself to leave. He loosened his grip and looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"I know you get tired of hearing me say this but I really don't like you being near him."

"Jake, all this is over. Nothing like what happened will ever happen again; from either of us. I just gave you the only thing that was ever truly mine, and it meant everything to me."

He smiled, took my hands in his, and leaned in to kiss them.

"Most girls who think that way usually want to wait till they're married."

"I used to but…" I stopped and he looked up at me waiting for an answer. "You love me Jake right?"

"Of course." He said as he caressed me cheek.

"And when you think about the future do you picture us married?"

He smiled and placed his hands back on his waist.

"If you wanted, and if your dad wouldn't kill me, I'd marry you right now."

"Ok well if I know that you're the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with and if I felt ready, then why wait."

He smiled and kissed me again. He pulled me towards him again and for a second I thought I wasn't going to be able to leave. I pulled away before it was too late.

"I have to go."

He took a deep breath and let me go. He leaned down to grab the bag and then walked back towards me.

"Be careful." He said. He put his hand on the back of my head and kissed my forehead. I was honestly expecting a fight in order to be able to get to the Cullen's house so I was happy. Jake went back to his house as I headed towards the Cullen's I tried to get all my thoughts out about being with Jacob because when I was close to Edward, I had to keep them hidden.


	20. Chapter 20

**Mia's POV**

As I got to the Cullen's house I already knew that someone was going to be outside waiting for me. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Emmet were all outside. I expected Rosalie to be hanging out with Renesmee.

"Mia you're here, finally." Edward said.

I smiled and began to think of a lie as to where I was.

"Sorry I got caught up with, things. What's going on?"

"Edward told me about a situation that happened between you and Seth. It ended up with an injury you had?" Carlisle said.

"Yeah but I'm fine now."

"Well the fact that you were hurt by a simple push against a tree shows that your strength might be wearing down."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked.

"It can be both. For one you have to be careful because if you get too weak you can get very sick. But it also means that the half of you that's human seems to be fighting off the half that's a vampire."

"Does that mean it will go away on its own?"

I heard a few laughs behind me.

"I wouldn't expect it to be that simple, but we should monitor your strength levels to see how they change."

I nodded.

"Relax Mia." Emmet said. "Everything is going to be fine." He gave me a small pat on the back and I instantly remembered hitting myself against the wall of the waterfall cave. I let out a small yelp of pain and dropped my shoulder down. I caught the attention of everyone there as Emmet apologized and back away.

I turned to Edward and he was concentrating on me. He knew there was something I was trying to hide from him. I tried my hardest to keep my thoughts free from Jacob but pretty soon Edward figured it out.

"I hope your thoughts are something you want to do and not something you did." He said.

Everyone who was doing their own thing suddenly turned towards us. I didn't say anything just thought to myself so Edward would be the only one to hear. "_Edward, this isn't something I want to talk about with you let alone everyone else."_

"What were you thinking? He said

"What's going on Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing." I quickly said. "I mean, I was with Jacob before I came here and…"

"Edward, that's not a matter of your discussion. That is between her and Jacob." Carlisle said.

"She clearly got hurt!" Edward said.

"No! I accidently hit my shoulder against a wall, that wasn't Jacob's fault."

I wanted to run away at that moment. I didn't need everyone to hear about this but I could tell that they already knew what we were talking about.

"You were at least careful right?" Alice said.

"No offence but this isn't any of your guys' business." I said. Emmet began to snicker and Jasper socked him in the arm.

"Mia what if something had gone wrong, all we're saying is that it might have been smarter of you to wait like Bella and I did." Edward said.

"How is that smarter you guys ended up with Renesmee." I said. I was getting so frustrated that the words just came out. I saw everyone look at me and the silence was uncomfortable.

"Mia we are grateful for Renesmee." Bella said. There was still awkwardness between us and I knew this wasn't going to help.

"I'm sorry." I said "But you guys have to understand that Renesmee has caused me nothing but problems." I said.

"Jacob has caused you problems as well and if he truly cared for you he wouldn't have put you in danger like that." Edward said.

"Jacob didn't force me to do what I did, I make my own decisions." I turned around and began to walk away.

"After what we have done for you." Edward said.

I stopped. The Cullen's had been so supportive of me and have tried so hard to help me out. They had opened their home to me and were beginning to feel like family. But Edward had no right to accuse Jacob of putting me in danger. I turned around and spoke to everyone there.

"Don't think I don't appreciate what you have all done for me. Some of you are losing sleep to help me." I said

"We don't sleep." Alice said with a smile.

"You know what I mean. The point is that it's not your guys' problem to worry about." I said.

"Mia none of us took this life by choice and although were grateful for the family we have gained through this experience…" Carlisle turned towards Esme who was at his side "…we wouldn't wish this on anyone. We know more about this life than you do and we want to help. Besides right now we are truly your only hope." He said.

"Not even your love with Jacob can help you change back." Edward said.

I began to feel comforted until Edward spoke. I didn't know what was up with him. He never acted this way towards my relationship with Jacob and I couldn't understand what was upsetting him. Alice growled at him but he ignored her and the upset looks of the others.

"Maybe not, but it sure as hell makes this a lot easier to handle."

I turned back around and headed off. I heard Edward call me back but I didn't listen. I knew Carlisle wanted to help me but I couldn't stand to be near Edward at that moment. I wanted to run at him, even though I knew I didn't stand a chance. I knew it wasn't this vampire temper that caused me to be so upset with hi, but it was the reason that I felt a violent rage. I ran for a while and then I walked for a bit. I tried to calm myself down so that when I reached Jacob I wouldn't be in a fury.

As I got to Jacob's house I saw he was outside with someone. As I got closer I saw he was with Seth. I couldn't help but smile. I finally felt like the problems with Seth were over, it meant one less problem to worry about. They were laughing and joking around like they used to. I walked towards them, unfortunately still a little upset. Once Jacob saw me he ran towards me. As he got closer he saw that something was wrong.

"Mia, are you ok?" He said.

I nodded unconvincingly.

"Are you sure? You look upset." He said.

"No, it's just…" After all this time of holding in my tears they finally began to come out. He put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me towards him. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. My arms slipped under his and I pulled him closer, trying my hardest to keep my tears in.

"What's wrong." He said after giving me a kiss on the head.

"I'll let you know later." I said, wiping away a tear.

"You alright there Mia?" Seth said showing up from behind Jacob.

"Yeah…fine…just…stressed." I said. I didn't want to worry Seth with my problems.

"Well do I have a great cure for stress; a bonfire with your friends. What do you say?"

I smiled. "That sounds like fun."

Seth jumped with excitement and returned to tell the others of the plan. Jacob wrapped his arm around me as we headed inside. We sat down on the couch and I explained to Jacob what happened when I went with the Cullen's. I began with what Carlisle said. He seemed concerned when I mentioned the idea that my body might be weakening. Then when he heard my shoulder was hurt his concern grew. The concern turned to annoyance when I mentioned Edward asking about our time at the waterfall. Then the annoyance turned to anger when I mentioned the other things that Edward said. I tried to stay as calm as I could so that he wouldn't get too upset and phase right inside of his house. As I saw his anger grow I placed my hands over his. I continued to keep contact with him so he would remember that I was here and it wasn't for the best that he phase right there and then. Once I finished he stood up and I thought he was going to run out to phase, possibly going after Edward.

"Next time I see him I'm going to-" he said with clenched fist.

"Jake no."

"After what he did to you? He said

"After all the Cullen's have done for me, I just want to forget about it."

He calmed himself down and then sat next to me.

"Why didn't you tell me you got hurt?" He softly placed his hand on my shoulder. It didn't hurt and oddly I felt it healing while I came back here.

"I didn't want you to get worried and feel like it was your fault." I said.

"But I was my fault."

"No it was an accident."

He began to apply anymore pressure. "Does it hurt?"

"Not like it used to." I said.

"I guess I'll just have to be gentler next time."

He leaned in to kiss me. I placed my hands on his cheeks and pulled him towards me. He leaned over me and put his hands on my waist. We continued to kiss until we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Jake! Mia! Hurry up you guys are going to miss the fire!"

We both looked towards the door as Seth yelled to us from outside.

"I thought a bonfire was supposed to be at night." I said.

Jacob shrugged. "Maybe it's better like this; that way we have the night all to ourselves."

I laughed and hugged Jacob. Jacob laughed as he got up and we headed outside.

They decided to have the fire right outside of Jacob's garage and even though it was still light out, they started up a fire and everyone started to gather. They had tree trucks set up as benches and they brought food for the guys and some sodas to drink. Sam and Emily were there as well as, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth, and even Leah. Everyone was having fun and even Leah let out a smile every once in a while. Jake and I were leaned against the wall of his garage. Jake had one arm around my waist and a drink in the other. As he talked with Quil I began to notice that Leah kept looking over at us. I wasn't sure on what terms Leah and I were at, but I figured that she was still upset with me. I felt bad for what she was going through but I wasn't going to apologize for being in love with Jake and for him choosing me. I tried to ignore her looks and tried to enjoy myself. Jacob soon joined the guys and I sat down on a bench next to the fire. The guys began to try and figure out who was faster and stronger as humans. The guys would bet on each other and for the most part, Jake would win.

After a few hours of fun I began to sense something strange. And I could tell I wasn't the only one. Leah looked out into the woods and as I turned I saw Edward come through the trees. Jacob noticed too and I saw as one by one all the guys were surprised to see that they hadn't noticed Edward come into the reservation.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jacob said to Edward.

I quickly got up hoping I wouldn't have to stop a fight.

"I need to talk to Mia." Edward said.

"You've said enough don't you think?" Jake said.

"How did we not smell him coming?" Embry asked.

"Because you guys have grown used to having Mia's stench here, you didn't pay attention when you smelled it again." Leah said.

The guys were on alert knowing as well as I did that Jacob had a short temper when it came to Edward.

"I'm going to say this nicely; please leave."

My eyes kept shifting from Jacob to Edward, waiting for any sudden movement.

"I'm not leaving until I talk to her." Edward said.

Jacob quickly walked to Edward. "I'm not letting you anywhere near her."

I ran to stop Jacob from doing anything. By the time I got to him he had already reached Edward. I ran in front of him and pushed him back.

"Jacob stop!" I yelled.

"You don't own her Jacob and with all due respect I'm not going to let you stop me from telling her what I need to tell her."

"Leave or else." Jacob growled through his teeth.

My heart began to race. I heard the other began to walk this way as well

"Don't threaten me!" Edward said.

Then it happened in seconds. Jacob took a few steps back and phased. By the time I saw a full wolf in front of me someone had grabbed my arms and pulled me back. I looked behind me to see who it was.

"I don't care how much Jacob loves you if you're not careful around him you're going to get hurt." Leah said.

Jacob kept a small distance from Edward but he was ready to attack at any moment.

"Edward I think you should leave I don't want anyone to get hurt." I said as Leah let me go.

Sam and the others were behind Jacob ready to phase themselves if things got out of hand.

"She's right Edward." Sam said. "We don't want to start trouble but we do have you out numbered."

"No you don't"

We saw as the rest of the Cullens came out from the woods. They were all here, even Renesmee to my surprise.

The guys became threatened and they all phased except for Leah who pulled me behind her. As surprised as I was by what seemed to be her protecting me, all I could think about was the fight that I was hoping wouldn't happen. All the other Cullens were ready in case anyone decided to attack first. Bella had pulled Renesmee behind her but she took a step to the side to face Leah and me.

"It's amazing how much trouble you cause between these two groups." Renesmee said as she crossed her arms.

"Renesmee all of this started because of what you did." I said. I took a step to the side as well but Leah held her hand out to stop me.

"If you had just stayed away from Jacob none of this would have happened." She said.

"Look kid maybe you should head back before you get hurt." Leah said.

Renesmee glared at Leah. "Nobody asked your opinion butch, so stay out of it. This is between the girls who actually have a chance with Jacob."

Leah got upset and she pushed me back and phased. Even after she pushed me I continued to step back. I saw Carlisle attempt to stop Leah before she ran towards Renesmee and in the same instant I saw Sam jump and push Carlisle away. In a second the fighting began. As everyone attempted to help someone in trouble, one by one everyone jumped into it. Everyone had someone that they were fighting against. It was Jacob and Edward; Sam and Carlisle; Jared and Alice; Paul and Emmet; Quil and Jasper; Embry and Esme; and Seth and Rosalie. Everything was happening so fast I couldn't keep up. I heard wolf cries and growls and I kept looking around hoping no one was getting seriously hurt.

Bella had stepped in front of Renesmee, blocking Leah from her. Leah let out a bark as she ran towards them and she jumped out and pushed Bella out of the way. As soon as Bella and Leah began to fight Renesmee took that opportunity to run towards me. I took a step back and took a firm stand. I didn't want to be part of the fight. Even though Renesmee hated me I couldn't harm her. I cared about the Cullen's and I couldn't do that to them. I knew if I didn't fight Renesmee would kill me. I was almost ready for it. She took a final leap at me and as I took another step back I fell backwards. Everything seemed to happen slowly. By the time I hit the floor I saw one of the wolves jump in front of me and pin Renesmee to the ground. I turned to see Jacob, his teeth within inches of Renesmee's face, growling at her as his paws kept her pinned to the ground. Because Jacob was previously fighting with Edward I turned to see where he was. Edward was getting up off the ground and began to run towards Jacob. Without a second though I got up and made my way towards Edward. As much as I cared for the Cullen's I loved Jacob and I wasn't going to let Edward hurt him. I ran and I could feel my speed accelerate to a new high. Edward kept his eyes on Jacob and didn't even seem to notice me running at him. I planned to run and push him down but just as we got to each other he stepped to my left and as he ran passed me he clenched his hand on my left shoulder and pushed me away.

I heard the crack before I felt it. I never even saw if Edward made it to Jacob before he realized it was me. The impact caused me to spin a few time before I landed on my back. I let out a yell and I could sense that everyone had stopped and turned to see what had happened. I continued to scream in pain as I heard the wolves run towards Jacob's house. I heard someone run back and slide on the ground to a stop next to me. I opened my eyes and saw Leah next to me.

"Mia! Mia, are you ok?!" She said.

Her voice seemed distant and my vision was blurred. Tears were flowing from my eyes and the pain was only getting worse.

"What happened to her?" I heard Carlisle say.

"Your kind has done enough." Leah growled.

"Leah I'm just trying to help. Mia can you hear me? This is the arm Renesmee hurt you on correct?" He said.

I managed to nod. I clenched down on my teeth trying not to scream anymore.

"That's not good." He said

"Why!?" Yelled Leah.

"I'm worried that the hit might have triggered Renesmee's venom to run through the rest of her body."

"Venom!?"

I began to panic. I didn't know I had any of Renesmee's venom in me let alone that It could run through me.

"I'm not completely sure how it works but Renesmee was able to hold her venom in Mia without it running through her system. But her reaction is beginning to worry me."

"Well do something!" Leah said.

I kept mumbling Jacob's name. I didn't even know if he was ok. After Edward pushed passed me I saw nothing of the rest of the fight.

"He needs to calm down Mia, he will be here as soon as he can." Leah said to me.

"I think if cut her arm open and check if the venom is circulating farther than the scratch Renesmee left." Carlisle said.

Then I heard someone else come to my side and I hoped that it was Jacob.

"Here I figured you would need this." Seth said.

I turned towards Carlisle and saw him open up a pouch. Then I heard someone call my name from a distant. It was a voice I recognized; the voice I was waiting for. I barely managed to say his name before my shoulder began to burn.

"Mia! I'm here. It's ok I'm here." Jacob said. I closed my eyes and clenched down on my teeth again. "Wait what are you doing?" I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle sterilizing a surgery knife. I heard Carlisle say something but I didn't know what it was. I could hear every part of my body beating. My fingers were clenched on the ground and my shoulder continued to throb.

"Can you at least give her something…for the pain?" Jacob said.

"I can't…drugs might only speed up the flow."

I couldn't hold in the pain anymore and I let out a scream. I felt Jacob place his hand on my cheek and someone else pull my hand from the ground and hold it.

"Mia…squeeze my hand to help with the pain." Leah said.

I tried to shake my head and tell her that I didn't want to hurt her. But the words wouldn't come out

"Jacob I need you to make sure that Mia doesn't lose consciousness….if she does we could lose her."

I looked to my right and saw the rest of the packs standing by looking down at me. Sam had his hand on Seth's shoulder as he was crouched down looking worried. To the left were the rest of the Cullen's with the exception of Bella, Renesmee and Edward. Jasper had his arms around Alice who looked like she was about to pass out herself. Rosalie and Emmet were holding hands and I heard Emmet say "Come on kid."

"Alright Mia, are you ready?" Carlisle said.

I took Leah's hand, turned towards Jacob, and nodded.

**Jacob's POV**

Her first scream cut through me. I almost felt her pain. Every scream after that were daggers. She let out a few curse words and I felt like those were directed at me. Leah let out a few curse words as well. I looked over and saw Mia's hand clenched down on Leah's.

"Alright Mia just hold on a little longer." Carlisle said. I turned away as he began to poke around. Mia's scream continued and I almost let out a scream myself.

"Hold on a little more Mia." I said. I kept my hand on her cheek hoping my heat would keep her awake. But I saw that she soon began to lose consciousness. I began to panic.

"Mia! Mia stay with me. You're getting through this. Stay with me Mia please." I couldn't hold in the tears anymore. Just the thought of not having Mia with me made me want to go insane.

"You're fine Mia, just let me stitch up the cut. Stay strong, just a little longer sweetie."

**Mia's POV**

Once the blade hit my skin the only thing I could hear was my own screams. Both of my hands clenched down and I had forgotten that I was still holding Leah's hand. I tried to stay still but I found myself cringing up. I felt Jacob push my body back down. I heard words coming from Carlisle and Jacob but I didn't understand anything they said. The screaming didn't stop even when I tried. Little by little I heard less, I saw less, I felt less. I felt myself falling from reality and I tried to say four more words. All I wanted to tell Jacob was that I loved him, in case I didn't get another chance.

"Jake…" I heard him telling me to not say anything. "I…" He began yelling at me telling me to be quiet and hold on. I found it getting harder to breathe; my screams even began to die down. I felt Carlisle beginning to stitch me up but I didn't expect to make it past this. I knew if it was the last thing I did, Jacob would hear those last words.

"I…Love…You…"

**Jacob's POV**

After she whispered those last words she closed her eyes.

"Mia! Mia!" I yelled.

"It's fine Jacob. She'll be fine now."

Carlisle wrapped her arm and assured me she was going to be fine. I picked her up and carried her back to my house. All the Cullen's left except for Carlisle who accompanied me back. I laid her carefully on my bed.

"She's going to be fine Jacob." Carlisle said.

"So the hit didn't affect things?" I asked.

His hesitation answered the question.

"She didn't bleed as much as I thought she would. I'm not sure what it means but I'll look into it." He said.

I nodded. There wasn't much I wanted to say, especially because he was the person who was fighting against us.

"Jacob, I apologize for what happened today but you do understand we all did this to protect our family."

"I understand. But this could have been avoided if Edward had left when I asked him to." I said as I kept my eyes on Mia.

"That I'm not going to argue against that. Edward was wrong to come to your territory and I apologize on his behalf." He said.

"Thank you."

He turned around and then patted my shoulder. "Keep me updated"

I nodded. After he left I kneeled down next to Mia wishing she would open her eyes so I could apologize to her. I held her hand and squeezed it tight.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. I caressed her forehead hoping she would wake up, or squeeze my hand, give me some sign that she knew I was here with her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said as I wiped away my tears.

I heard the door open and after a few seconds Leah walked in.

"Hey Jake, How's she doing?" She asked.

"Unconscious."

"I figured you wouldn't leave her side so I brought you some food."

"I'm not hungry."

"Yeah I figured you would say that too so I put it in the fridge." She said with a small laugh.

"Thank you."

She put her hand on my shoulder. "She's going to be fine Jake. The Worst part is over."

"Thank you, for being there with her."

"Of course, I may not have really liked her but she was still kind of my friend. Besides I know she means a lot to you, and my brother." She said.

I patted her hand and she sat next to me, keeping me company as we waited for Mia to wake up.


End file.
